Digimon: Silent Storm
by Crimson G
Summary: Kari is in danger of being used by two opposing forces. The digidestined are going to do everything they can to stop them. What danger lies ahead for the group. Ep9. Catch me if you can
1. Kari's nightmare

A/N: This story takes place a month after Diaboromon strikes back. There are destined that have digimon, but they are the minority. I don't want the entire world to have digital monsters. One of the reasons why I didn't like Zero 2 that much.

* * *

Digimon: Silent Storm

A lone girl ran down the streets of an abandoned city she was once called home. Now the city was in ruin. There was no living being in the ruined city. The streets were littered with all sorts of debris and it didn't help that the pavement was up heaved from the ground and craters occupied the street. It also didn't help the facilities and buildings that made this city a home to its inhabitants were broken down. The young girl was frightened of her being alone and not knowing where all her close friends and family were.

"H-how did this happen?"

She stopped running to catch her breath. It was Hikari Kamiya, known as Kari by her friends. She looked around the area feeling scared and alone.

"Where is everyone?" She wondered.

"I am here... my bride."

Kari froze, that voice was unfamiliar to her, but calling her its bride brought back memories of the world filled with darkness known as the Dark Ocean. She did not want to go back, she was no one's bride, and she did not want to be used by those creatures just because she once held the crest of light.

"No."

She proceeded to run, run, she didn't care where. She wanted out of here. She washoping to escape from the being that called her. She tripped over a crack in the ground and fell over. She sat up and rubbed her ankle.

"Ow, I think I twisted it."

"KARI!"

That voice. It was familiar and filled her with security. She turned around to find her older brother Taichi Kamiya approaching her.

"Tai."

She cried with joy in her voice. Sadly the joy on her face vanished when she saw the skin on his body melting away.

"No, TAI!"

She cried, but the boy walking towards her slowly and calm like it was normal day. She backed away skin made way for a skeleton figure. But the figure was someone she would like to forget.

"You, you're?"

"Skullsatamon."

It was the late dark digimon that was once a member of the Demon Corps before he was defeated by Imperialdramon.

"But I'm not who you think I am."

"What?"

"You see the world you are seeing now is the future of this city young Hikari."

"No, that can't be. That won't happen."

"Oh, but it will. Our presence will be known to you and your friends soon. You saw what happened to that replica of your brother. Think about if he was screaming for mercy. Oh and what about the rest of your friends? Can you imagine the torture?"

Kari quivered with fear.

"I guess not, but hear this. The inhabitants of the Dark Ocean are coming for you, we are aware of them coming to you, so we decided to make haste in our plans. Our leader will make sure Dagomon will pay dearly in blood."

A dark portal materialized under Kari and started pulling her in.

"Ahh!"

"The take over of both worlds is at hand. We'll see each other again Kari, but in my original form. Take care child of light."

Skullsatamon disappeared in black smoke leaving the girl helplessly being devoured by darkness. Soon everything turned black.

"AHH!"

"Holy Crap!"

A body fell off the top bunk and painfully collided with the floor. An orange dinosaur poked his head from the top and sleepily looked around the room.

"Is it morning?"

A white cat hopped out from the bottom bunk and scanned the room while keeping her guard up. She sighed in relief.

"No danger." She turned around to find Tai sprawled out on the floor. "Although I still can't understand why humans have bunk beds. An accident like that was bound to happen."

Tai groaned. "Shut up Gatomon."

The white cat smiled and turned to her human partner who looked like she had just experience a near death itself. "Kari, are you all right?"

Kari didn't say anything. She continued to stare in space with fear in her eyes.

Tai got up from the floor and rubbed his head. "Man, Kari what kind of nightmare did have?" He stared at the frightened girl. Kari turned her head slightly to him.

"T-Tai?"

The kamiya teen reached out to her. "Wanna raid the kitchen?"

"That's it."

Kari said as she stared at her glass of milk on the kitchen table. Gatomon narrowed her eyes. It would seem that the battle with dark forces still wasn't over. Tai took a sip of glass of juice and set it down on the table.

"Nothing else?"

"That's all I remember and that's all he told me."

"Not only do we have a new enemy to worry about, Dagomon is coming. We should've taken care of him when we had access to the Dark Ocean." said the yellow reptile.

Gatomon hissed. "We used the last of the digi cores to use Imperialdramon Paladin mode. We need to ask the four guardians to help us out again. Whatever is coming we need everybody for this.

"We have to take in consideration that we have to ask Azulongmon to help us." said Tai. "I doubt the digi cores will be enough. I think we need to look for a new Deus ex Machina."

The three of them turned to the brown haired boy with confusing looks on their faces.

Tai frowned. "Don't tell me you have no idea what that is?"

"Not a clue." said Agumon as he scratched his head.

"Anyway, I'll have a talk with Izzy to see if he can contact Gennai. I might as well talk this over with Yamato and Sora."

Tai had long since gotten over his crush with Sora and moved on.

"Oh and don't inform the others about this yet. I want to see if we can be sure to have the necessary equipment to fight whatever is coming before telling them."

"Don't you think I should?"

"If you want to, but we're not going to let them worry about it yet unless it is absolutely true. Until then let's drop this fearfulness and go to bed."

The young Kamiya girl nodded, but she was still a bit worried the new enemy and Dagomon. She shouldn't be worried about it, but yet remain on alert in case of an attack. She and Tai left the kitchen leaving Gatomon and Agumon alone.

"Agumon, I have bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, let's stay at our partners' side. Even if we're weak we have to still fight."

Gatomon nodded. "Mm hmm."

* * *

-unknown area-

Two figures walked down a metal plated hallway while communicating with one another. The creatures had silver skin and purple eyes. One of f the silver creatures had gold hair that was spiked up and donned a red robe that royalty would wear. The other had green hair and donned on silver plated armor that went from head to toe. On his chest was a picture of a crimson skull. Their body structure was a medium build as average as normal human, but looks can be deceiving. They are far from average. Their ears were pointed and their skull structure was more oval shaped. The creature wearing the robe turned to his loyal operative.

"So the child of light received our little invitation?"

"All thanks to me. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw me, but in the form of a Skullsatamon. All thanks to our technology to infiltrate the subconscious."

"Our troops?"

"All present and accounted for."

"Good, but don't send them out yet. I want to have a little game with the child and her allies." "Your majesty, what about Dagomon?"

"He will soon be dealt with soon enough. Our spies are still within his territory monitoring his moves. Our projects are still in construction."

"One of our projects is almost finished. We'll test it our as soon as we can so there won't be any errors."

"How about Project Omega?"

"We have yet to begin it sir, but we'll start it immediately."

"Good, tomorrow would be the perfect time to strike our foes. We'll toy with them a little and then begin our campaign."

"All words shall embrace our return."

"And no Sovereign of Life shall get in our way again."

The two creatures approached a door at the end of the hallway. The door led them to a balcony that was outside of their stronghold. The leader gazed at the land which had his army preparing and waiting for orders. Each one was training themselves to be in top physical and mental condition. They checked their gear, such as Spear, swords, plasma rifles, and air vehicles to make sure they were functional for combat and they waited for the orders to be called for combat as well. This might be a tough battle for the children

* * *

Kari opened her eyes to a bright Thursday morning. She groaned, sadly it was a school, but on the bright side, the weekend was close so she would be enjoying herself tomorrow. Also, she would be entering a new grade with her two friends Takeru Takaishi, otherwise known as T.K. for short, and Daisuke Motomiya. But her other friend Miyako Inoue was entering Odaiba Junior High with Tai and the others. Life is continuing to move with no way of stopping.

She got of bed and stretched her arms and legs. She looked at the top bunk and noticed her brother was still sleeping along with Agumon. She glanced at her bed and saw Gatomon sleeping as well. She smiled and then remembered she had school today.

BEEP! BEEP!

Tai sat up with his eyes barely open, Kari walked up to their dresser and stopped the alarm from beeping. Tai yawned and looked at his sister.

"Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still worried?"

"Only a little."

"No worries, we'll have a talk with the others as soon as school ends. Now come we can't be late for school." Kari nodded.

* * *

Ring! The bell rang for the second time, signaling the students of Odaiba elementary that school was about to begin. Kari walked down the hallway to search for her assigned homeroom. She found it, 6-D.

"Kari."

She turned around to find Takeru Takaishi walking up to her.

The young girl smiled. "T.K. looks like we're in the same class again this year."

"Yeah, same as last year, except Daisuke will be in a different homeroom than us."

"Huh? Too bad, but he'll be okay without us."

The blonde boy frowned.

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"It seemed not everyone forgot about his mishap on Valentine's day. Namely Nomura and his gang."

"So they brought it back up again."

T.K. shook his head. "No, they're actually still teasing him about it. I ran into them in the hallway and Daisuke wasn't very happy with it. I told him not worry about and ignore him, but you know Dai. He's too hotheaded."

"He wouldn't get in a fight would he?"

"I hope not, Daisuke's going to have to remain his cool all this year. Surely it'll die down."

"Maybe. Come on T.K. let's get to class."

"Kari, are you feeling okay?"

The brown haired girl looked at her friend and formed a smile. "Everything is all right. No worries."

She walked into the class room. The child of hope shrugged his shoulders before entering the class room.

* * *

Within the class of 6-B, Daisuke Motomiya sat at his desk with his head covered. He didn't want to be bothered today. He wondered if fate decided to be cruel to him and stick him in a room with his most hated foe. Nomura Urameshi. He wished T.K. and Kari were here just so he can have someone to talk to. Unfortunately, neither of them was here and he was all alone. To make the situation worse, they picked on him about the Valentine's Day incident which they somehow found out and he wished that event to be a distant memory.

He felt something soft, yet sticky object hit his head. He lifted his head up and picked the object out of his hair. He grimed, it was spitwad. He glared the shooter himself. It was a boy with smooth black hair and black eyes. His name, was Nomura Yagami and at the moment the boy showed him a picture of a broken heart and in the middle was a Daisuke sad and with a dunce hat on it. That got the goggle head steaming. He was ticked, but he didn't want to start a fight. Not in here at least where they most likely give detention to them both.

He sighed. "Just don't let him intimidate you. I can survive until school was over right?"

The door to the class room opened and in walked a man in his mid 40's and a mustache. Right behind him was girl with short black hair and violet eyes. She wore sleeveless purple shirt along with black pants. She also donned a pair of purple and black shoes. The man turned toward and spoke.

"Class I am Mister Kimura and I'll be your home room teacher. This is a new student who just transferred from Osaka, Mizuki Daigo. Mizuki there is a seat in the back will you please be seated."

She nodded and walked to the back of the room to take her seat. Daisuke didn't bother to look at her, he was too busy to wait for this day to end or wait till lunch to join T.K. and Kari.

The gray skinned knight of the Brotherhood. The same creature that walking side by side the leader of this military power was watching a brown skinned creature with a muscular physical form standing over a pile of droids. The face of the creature had yellow eyes and a horn sticking out of its head. His long teeth made up for the oval shape of his head. The creature had on a pale white tunic that had a bronze medal in front of it. He swung a chain with a metal ball attached to it. The creature let the ball dropped to the ground after realizing he was done. He turned to the knight and made a low growl sound.

"Me done training. Groc want to see blood. Not just the blood from my own brethern, but the blood of helpless."

"Patience, right now we are able to send a 5 of our soldiers into the real world, but our king wants to play a little game with some humans called the digidestined."

"I will crush them."

"Ah, but not all of them. You see there is a little girl that is a member of that group. She will be of use to us in the upcoming final stage. We want her unharmed."

"I see."

"Good, now come with me."

"So basically we have both Dagomon and a new enemy crawling down our backs."

* * *

-Odaiba Junior High, Schoolhallway-

Tai explained the situations to his friends, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, and Koushirou Izumi, due to his last name every calls him Izzy for short. It was lunch time so the group decided to have lunch near the stairwell where they could discuss the situation in private.

The blonde teen frowned. "Are you sure you two aren't overreacting? I mean she probably ate something before she went to bed. What did she eat?"

Tai crossed his arms, thought about it. "Well, we had chicken with my mom's special gravy along with rice and steamed broccoli. HEY! Why am I telling you this!"

Yamato grinned. "So, it must be the special sauce."

"Yama!" scolded Sora. "Honestly."

The child of friendship chuckled. "Sorry, but why is this guy telling us he's coming?"

"There are many possibilities." stated Izzy. "My guess, he knew about our digimon not accessing the Ultimate and Mega levels. The power of the digicores in our digimon are practically gone and since Gatomon has her tail ring again, DNA digivolving is out of the question. Even then we were lucky to have Veemon and Wormmon use the last of their energy to become Imperialdramon."

"I understand, he's going to attack us when our digimon are at their weakest." said the blonde teen.

Izzy nodded. "He figured we would be apprehensive of his coming and not knowing how to make our digimon stronger. Guys we need to contact Gennai and fast."

Tai nodded. "We can't fight while we're unprepared. Why not show this guy we're not helpless as he thinks we are."

Sora nodded. "Of course."

"Everyone!"

The group saw a purple haired girl running towards them. "There you guys are, lunch is almost over and I wanted to find you guys before I head back to class."

Izzy smiled. "How does it feel being in Junior High so far?"

Miyako sighed. "I feel out of place right now and some friends of mine are in a different homeroom than mine. Who knew it would be tough to meet new people. You guys know how it feels right?"

"Of course." agreed Sora. "The first day can be the worst day, but through the rest of the year things start picking up."

"I figured as much, my older brother and sisters told me what their days were like so I was little bit scared, but I shouldn't let that bother me."

She turned to Izzy. "Izzy you look like you're in deep thought. What's wrong?"

The intellectual teen frowned. "A problem that I want you to hear."

* * *

During that time, Daisuke found T.K. and Kari in their class room and three of them picked a bench that was near a window. "Then the freaken idiot showed a picture of me in a broken heart. I don't know if he was trying to crawl under my skin or what, but he did a pretty good job."

"You shouldn't let him." said Kari. "Guys like him want to drive you insane. So you shouldn't worry about it."

T.K. looked around the room and opened up the window. An orange and white blur came zooming in and sat down on the T.K.'s head.

Daisuke blinked. "Patamon? T.K. did you bring him here?"

"Nah, I just flew in and boy my wings are tired."

Kari chuckled. "That's something Gomamon would say."

Patamon smiled. "Yeah, corny and unoriginal. Are Gatomon and Veemon with you?"

Both Daisuke and Kari nodded no.

"Gatomon wanted to go to the digital world to research something. She didn't tell me." Kari lied, Gatomon wanted to find something about the new enemy in the digital archives.

"Veemon said something about a big game today and grabbed a bag of donuts and a can of soda and begged me to go the digital world. So I let him. I don't know he's freaken hyper."

"Poker." spoke Patamon.

Daisuke blinked. "Poker?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Veemon, Gomamon, and Gabumon are in the digital poker tournament today.

"WHAT! He never told me he gambled. Gomamon must've put him up to it."

"I'd be worried about what he's bidding." said T.K.

"It better not be my PS2."

"Excuse me." said a voice with accent behind it.

The group turned around to find Mizuki approaching them.

Daisuke raised a brow, remembering who she was. "You're Mizuki Daigo right? Nice to me you."

"Likewise." She said. "Aren't you a little old to be playing with stuffed animals?"

T.K. blushed. "Um, this is hers."

He gave Patamon to Kari. The child of light smiled.

"No sweat. I don't care if you do."

"Your accent, where are you from?"

"Osaka."

"I thought so, I knew someone who had an accent just like you and she was from Osaka too. I'm Hikari Kamiya, Everyone calls me Kari. This is Takeru Ishida. You can call him T.K."

"I'm sure you all ready met Daisuke."

"Sort of. It seemed some characters are giving you a bad name."

"What? That idiot! What's he saying now?" Daisuke jumped up

"Nothing, he was just telling me some crazy stories which I hoped weren't true. Does Valentine's Day ring a bell?"

The boy sighed. "Yeah, I was trying to impress some girls only to end up in failure. I tried to go with the bad boy image, but I performed it so well I actually I thought was who I wasn't. It actually scared a friend of mine. He successfully snapped me out of that twisted face I stuck on."

"I see." She walked closer and stared at him.

"Um, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hmm, hotheaded and stubborn."

"Huh?"

"Listen Dai, try not let people toy with you all right? It will just give them more fuel to feed on."

He nodded. "I understand, but it's just that."

"Let's be friends."

"Huh?" blinked the goggle head.

The Osakan girl grinned. "I said let's be friends, you'll need someone to talk to and I'm just that girl."

"Well, sure I guess. You know what they say the more the merrier."

"Yeah, um mind you not saying that again?"

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head. "Uh heh, sorry. It sounded corny didn't it?"

"Yep, oh, lunch time is almost over. We better head back to class."

She looked at T.K. and Kari. "It was nice meeting you two. Later."

The two students walked back to their class room. "Mizuki, after school, I know where the local arcade is. You wanna check it out?"

"That'll be fun."

T.K. and Kari chuckled. "All ready friends."

"Where does she get off calling me a stuffed animal?" said the flying hamster like digimon.

"Easy Patamon." T.K. said. "You have to go. I'll see you after school."

"Okie dokey."

The digimon flew out of the window before T.K. closed back the window. They two walked back to their class room.

* * *

School had ended for today and the students went home for the day. Daisuke took Mizuki to the arcade to play Dance, Dance Revolution. It was Mizuki who challenged the goggle boy seeing if she could beat him. Daisuke being who he is couldn't refuse a challeng so he got his game on. T.K., Iori and Kari walked home. The blonde boy noticed the girla cting strangely as soon as he met her at school and wondered what she was worried about. If he wanted to know why then he might as well talk to her.

"Iori, mind going on ahead, I want to talk to Kari for a bit."

The young boy nodded. "I understand, I'll see you two tomorrow."

Iori walked on a head leaving the two in the middle of sidewalk.

"What is it T.K.?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. I don't know what's wrong, but you're hiding something. I can see it on your face."

"T.K there is nothing wrong."

"Kari."

"I TOLD YOU THERE IS NOTHING WRONG!"

Her loud outburst had drawn attention from the people passing by. She gasped and lowered her head.

"I- I gotta go."

She ran off.

"Kari wait!" He sighed. "Damn, I wonder what's wrong?"

He glanced up in the air and spotted Patamon flying in circles above him. The little guy saw the whole thing. He looked forward to where Kari ran off. He glanced back up at Patamon and motioned for him to follow her. He did and flew off with T.K. running after him.

* * *

Kari ran into an empty parking lot, near an old department store, where she stopped to catch her breath. "I didn't mean to yell at him. I didn't."

She looked around to find herself alone. She felt uncomfortable and figured she better get out of here.

"I better go back and apologize."

Before she could make another move, something grabbed her by the arm. She felt the muscular grip crushing her arm.

"Ah, what the?"

She turned around to face a creature with a strong muscular form. This was Groc, the same digital creature that was with the knight from before. He stared deep into the girl's eyes.

"Hmm, you're the human we want, but I was told not to kill you."

Kari gasped in fear. Could this be the being from her dream?

"They didn't say I could have some fun with you."

He pushed her, hard onto the ground. The monster seemed disappointed.

"Hmm? They say you're supposed to hold great power, but I see only weak human." Kari started to scoot away.

Groc frowned. "Waste of time for Groc. I guess I'll feast on a human in this city and see what they taste like."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Groc looked ahead and saw T.K. and Patamon running up to them. The monster smiled viciously.

"Hmm, an appetizer?"

Kari gasped and turned toward her friend. "T.K.! RUN HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

T.K. frowned. "Sorry, I won't abandon my friends."

"You should." said the monster. "I hope I get to feast on your organs." The monster leapt towards the blonde boy."

T.K. held his D3. "Patamon, show him who he's messing with."

Patamon digivolve to… Angemon.

The winged angel unleashed a spinning back to the face of the digital being and sent him flying across the pavement.

"Yeah angemon!" cheered T.K.

Groc got up off the ground and stared at the holy digimon.

"Hmm, so an Angemon? So they have sent you?"

Angemon twirled his staff. "I don't know who 'they' are. What I do know is that you're threatening to eat my partner and his friend. That I can't allow."

"Face it you're messing with an Orcmon. There is no way you can beat me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Go ahead."

The monster unleashed his weapon on the champion digimon. Angemon managed to avoid the metallic ball and flew in to throw a punch at the creature. Groc dodged the attack and kicked Angemon from behind. Angemon stumbled forward and turned around to face the creature. Groc swung his ball n chain at Angemon once again, but Angemon grabbed the ball n chain and jerked it hard to bring the beast to him. Angemon once again punched him in the face causing the beast to be thrown back. The champion digimon tossed the weapon away and formed his Angel staff in his hand.

"It is such a shame that I used my skills against him."

The monster got up after he heard what he said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are not at that level. You're strong, but I have much more experience on my side. You lack experience."

"I was just promoted to the army recently."

"Whoever sent you obviously put you on for a suicide mission. That I assume."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

The monster ran towards him as he wanted to rip the angel apart. The champion digimon sighed.

"I'm sorry I have to end it like this."

He gathered holy energy in his fist. Groc closed in.

"HAND OF FATE!"

He released a beam of holy energy at the Orcmon sending it straight through its torso. The orcmon gasped as he felt his body decomposing into date.

He smiled. "I see, I did it in honor of the brotherhood. You will be facing the rest soon, but most of them are a lot strong than me. You have no chance."

"That maybe true, but I'm not alone."

"Even if you a have team how will you prevail?"

"We'll find a way."

"Heh, good luck you need it." With that the monster vanished into data.

Angemon breathed a sigh of relief, but he felt something wrong about the whole fight.

"That was too easy. He was not much of challenge. I fear this is only the first stage of a plan conducted by this Brotherhood. Sending him was suicide on his part. Is this enemy playing games?" He reverted back to his rookie form.

T.K. helped up Kari. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"Probably a new enemy. He said something about the Brotherhood."

Kari went silent. T.K. narrowed his eyes.

"Kari? What's wrong?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. It looks like we have to get everyone together for this. It's going to be a tough battle."

"I know, but tell me."

"I had dream about this creature telling me about his army coming after me. I believe the brotherhood it mentioned is the same army."

"Hmm, is that all?"

"No, it also said the Dark Ocean inhabitants are after me again."

"WHAT! No that can't be." said the apprehensive blonde boy.

He hated the fact that creatures of the Dark Ocean are coming for her again. He didn't like this one bit.

"I'm a little scared about this. We have two opposing forces to fight and I don't know if we're ready."

"We will be. You guarantee it. All of us are with you and we'll find away to beat them. Right Patamon?"

"You bet."

Kari felt her confidence lifted again. "Thanks T.K."

"Come on let's get you home."

T.K. and Patamon walked along side Kairi toward her apartment. What happened today may just be the beginning of the first act.


	2. Next act

A/N: For those wondering about the Valentines Day thing with Davis? There's this CD drama in Japan took place after the defeat of Belial Myotistmon. Basically Davis trying to find a date and changes his image to try and get one. First he became Matt, then tried to be Izzy, and finally the Digimon Kaiser. It ended with a fight with a digimon and mix-up of Digi eggs/digimentals. Afterwards, Matt, Izzy, and Ken told him they liked the old davis better.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I do own the Brotherhood.

Tai, T.K., Patamon, and Kari sat down in the living room couch of the Kamiya apartment. T.K. told the older siblingabout what happened today. Tai wasn't very happy, he was downright ticked off.

"Damn, so they showed themselves all ready? I didn't think they would emerge this early. I wonder why they would only send one of their men and that guy was taken down by Angemon."

"I figured the brotherhood sent him to test us. They probably thought if we believe this low class soldier was easy then rest of them will be a cake walk." said Patamon.

"He thought wrong, or he might have expected this." said the blonde preteen as he rubbed his chin. "Then again, I don't know what they're planning. I'm more concerned about Dagomon coming to get Kari."

"I'm scared about that too T.K., I don't want to go back to the Dark Ocean again. It was just.. a frightening experience."

"I don't know how to say this, but sooner or later we're going to have to confront them in their own turf." Tai assumed "Yes I know fighting on their side is dangerous, but we can't let them come into the real world. Maybe when we figure out a plan we can conduct an evasive action."

Kari nodded. "Yeah, we may have to. I'm scared, but I'm going to have to fight them sooner or later."

"Not just you Kari." T.K placed his hand on her shoulder. "All of us. We're in this together and we're going to fight this Brotherhood and Dagomon's forces."

"Thanks T.K."

"In the meantime." said Tai. "Izzy is going to report back to us as soon he is done talking to Gennai. If he has good news, then we're in for a good fight. If it's bad then we might as well search for something new to help us."

"We also need to be ready in case of anything from the Dark Ocean coming. Especially when not only Dagomon is there, but Demon as well." said Kari.

"Yeah, Demon was a tough cookie." reminded the rookie digimon. "I was hoping that he would stay there, but it wouldn't matter until he found a way to get of the Dark Ocean. He may get help from Dagomon himself."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, let's not concentrate on this right now. I can tell you guys are getting frightened just by thinking of it." Tai grabbed the controller. "So why not watch something. I wonder if my favorite show is on?" He said with a big smile on his face like a little kid receiving a new toy.

Kari let out a small chuckle at her brother acting like a kid. T.K. got up from the couch. "I gotta go. Patamon and I will see you tomorrow Kari."

"Bye."

The blonde boy left the room and out the door. "I'm going to my room. You should be doing your homework."

"Don't worry I'll do it after this show is over." Shesmiled againand left the room.

In the digital world, Izzy had asked Miyako to take him to the digital world to look for Gennai. There they met up with Hawkmon, Gatomon, and a disgruntled Veemon, having lost the poker tournament in the 1 round. Right now the group was at Piximon's training ground where they met a man with a tan robe and brown spiky hair. You could've sworn he looked like a jedi knight. Next to him a pink puff ball with wings.

"Izzy, Miyako, I'm glad you two are here."

"Hey, little blue guy, what's wrong?" asked Piximon.

Veemon grumbled. "I lost the poker tournament and only in the first round. It's not fair."

"I told you not participate." Gatomon scolded. "I told you wouldn't last either. Why didn't you listen to me?"

"They offered free candy there." He started moping. "But it was only to the digimon who made it past the first round."

Hawkmon shrugged his shoulders. "Plus Gomamon shoved it in your face afterwards."

"He lost in the semi-finals." Gatomon looked at Veemon. "Are you happy now?"

"No." Veemon walked away. "I'll wait out here until you guys finish."

Gatomon watched the little blue dragon walk away. "Oh, Veemon."

"Anyway," said Izzy, ignoring the scene that happened. "We're here to ask you something and I think you may hold the answer."

A beeping sound could be heard from the intellectual teen's pocket. He took out the device, which was his D-Terminal, and read the message inside. His eyes lowered as he closed it. Gennai knew the look on the destined child's face and figured something was wrong.

"Gennai, let me explain."

Izzy explained the nightmare that Kari had last night and the letter that told him about the first attack from the enemy today. Gatomon didn't like the news, but she was glad Kari was safe.

"That's that." Izzy finished explaining.

"Why didn't Daisuke and Iori help?" asked the purple hair girl, she was kind of ticked off that her two younger friends didn't help."

Izzy shrugged. "Maybe, they had something important to do?"

"Kari is safe for now at least, but what are going to do? We don't have DNA Digivolving on our side anymore. I doubt a miracle will fly out of our butts in the last minute."

Hawkmon nodded. "I concur, we will need proper gear to be ready for the new plan of attack."

"Yep, yep, I suggest you bring your digimon here to train with me for a bit. It may no be enough, but it will help them get a little stronger."

Gatomon looked at the hawk digimon. "What do you say Hawkmon?"

"Splendid." responded the bird digimon.

"Meanwhile I'll have a talk with Azulongmon about this. I may have another idea on how to help your fight against this Brotherhood and Dagomon. You will need all the help you can get."

"Thanks Gennai, I knew we count on you to help us."

"Don't mention it, beside I never heard of this Brotherhood in the digital Archives. I think Azulongmon would know who they are and where they are."

"Meanwhile we'll keep watch over things back in our world." said Miyako.

"We'll make sure to stop those creeps from attack Kari. Izzy, Hawkmon, Gatomon let's go."

"Wait I need to find Tentomon and Gomamon. Jyou and I will need them just in case we're attacked."

The purple haired girl winked and gave him a thumbs up. "No problem." Although, Miyako was a bit scared of confronting the Dark Ocean. Even with Demon residing there it still wouldn't calm her nerve.

"Great, we're going to have to fight Demon all over again. We couldn't even beat him let put a scratch on him. Why do I get the feeling that was a bad idea."

Miyako was right to have such feeling because deep within the black and white world of the Dark Ocean. A plan was being made by two powerful creatures. Demon floated above the black water staring a pair crimson in eyes in the water. He was conversing with the undersea lord himself, Dagomon. The waves crashed onto the shore calmly as they talked about their plan.

"With my magic I could change most of your minions into well adapted soldiers."

"**They are shape shifters. They can turn into anything they desire. They fooled the child of light, thinking they were helpless divermon. Why do I need your help?" **

"We both want the same goal, yet different things. You want the girl while I want those children's heads on a mantle. If we work together, then we'll be able to control both worlds. My magic will give them more power to contend with the destined digimon."

"**I only desire the girl and nothing more. My future queen… my future tool to evolution.**"

"So? Do you agree?"

"**Only you don't hurt the female. I'll gladly use my servants to help you and I escape from here. Once they find a way how to set us free we can scourge the land and bring destruction to man and digital kind.**"

"Excellent, my magic will be a great asset to you."

The leader of Brotherhood was staring out the window of his sleeping quarters gazing out at the barren red sky. He despised living in such a place. How he wish he was back in the digital world where the blue sky once stood. However, he also wanted to rule the world and claim it as his own. For years he and his brethren had been stuck in this dimension with no way of escape. He will reside in this place no longer. They had discovered a means of exiting this dimension, but it would only last for a short time. Not enough to bring an entire army. It was only enough to supply 10 in all. He turned his head slightly when heard the door open.

"What is it Zain?"

The gray skinned knight, who was now called by his name, walked into the room and bowed. "We assigned another Orcmon sir, this time he's stronger than the last one."

"Did you give him the Gauntlet?"

"Yes, I told him to adapt to it over night so he'll be ready for combat by tomorrow."

"Good, are the Catch and Sealed team reaching their target?"

"Of course, they will have the target acquired in no time."

"Anything else to report?"

"There is no word of the spies in the Dark Ocean. In fact we haven't received their daily check up. We fear Dagomon discovered them."

"Hmph, I figured as much. You may leave."

"Yes, Lord Zalmas. Glory to the Brotherhood."

Zalmas nodded. "May those perish under our might."

The next day, Kari, T.K., Daisuke, and Iori stood outside of the entrance of the school talking about what happened yesterday. They had enough time for school to start so the child of hope figured it was the best time to inform their two friends of the news. Iori narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't like the fact he was put on a suicide mission. I mean why send someone that you know would be killed easily?"

"I don't like it either Iori, I find it pretty awful myself." Kari solemnly said.

"Who do they think they are!" growled the gogglehead. "I say we go to the Dark Ocean and put and end to this."

"Daisuke, think for a moment. We can't just rush in like that and expect them to go down so easily." said Iori.

"I know, but."

"But what?" Kari approached the boy. "I know you mean well, but we can't charge in or else we'll be killed."

He rubbed the back of his head knowing she was right. "Yeah… do you think Azulongmon will let us use the digi cores again?"

T.K. shrugged. "I hope so, we'll need them. We don't have the crest nor DNA digivolution. If that fails we need an alternative."

The young motomiya smiled. "Leave that to me. I'll find a solution. I'll search high and low and in between to find one."

"Find what?"

The group turned around to find Mizuki walking towards them. The goggle head grinned. "Mizuki, are you feeling sore from yesterday."

"Yeah, that really was a workout. Who knew DDR could be so exhausting." Daisuke smiled.

"You're first time on one too. I'm surprised you could keep up with me."

"Heh, I'm surprise how agile you are."

She looked at the group behind him. "Hi everybody."

"You're from Osaka aren't you? I can tell by your accent." asked Iori.

"Sure am. Who are you?"

"I'm Iori Hida."

"Mizuki Daigo, I'll see you in class Daisuke." She walked past the group and into the school yard.

"I see you two had fun yesterday."

"She is such a tomboy and she likes art and music." said Daisuke as he scratched his head. "I can't understand art sometimes. It's just a picture."

"Do you wish to understand art more? Tomorrow go to the art exhibit with her." said the blonde boy.

"YEAH, that's a great idea!" "I'm sure she would like it."

"Ye-, hey wait aren't suppose to talk about you and this situation we're having?"

Kari giggled. "I don't want to think about, I'm just happy about your friend. You think of her as a friend right?"

The boy blinked. "Yeah, you think we need to rush into a relationship? We're still kids we don't have time for that. So we need to enjoy our spring time of youth while we can."

T.K. nodded. "Yeah, we barely even understand love let alone fulfill it."

Kari stared at T.K. for a few moments and returned to her normal demeanor. "Next I'll show her Veemon… maybe."

T.K. frowned. "I understand, not everyone accepting the fact that digimon exist." Daisuke sighed. "Some time down the road ya know?"

RING!

"Ack, we're late!" shouted the goggle head as he rushed toward the school. The three destine sighed.

"That was only the first warning." said Iori.

"Eh, let's just do the same before we're late." said T.K.

The group walked inside the school building.

Around noon a portal was a opened from alley within the city. If someone was present at the time, they could feel the dark energies flowing out of the portal. Stepping out of the portal was 12 foot humanoid creature clad with red and black armor. He had a pentagram symbol on the front of his armor and wore a blood red cape. On his right waste side he had sword with a gold handle in a black sheath that also had a pentagram on it.

"Kill the destined and snatch the child of light."

He leapt from his spot and landed on top of the building. He leapt from building to building where hewould reach his goal.

It was the end of the day and the students and teachers went home to enjoy their weekend. Among them, Miyako trekked down the sidewalk to Odaiba Junior High. She received a message from the gang to meet them at the computer room. She informed them that she wanted to talk to them about something when she arrived. Walking beside her was Hawkmon. More people are now aware of digimon now, but there are those that won't accept such creatures. Close mindedness in the making.

"Woo, after all week of school I'm ready to rest for two days."

"Having problems at school?"

"No, it's just a bit stressful. I suspect next week to be the same."

"Ah, but think if it as prep for your future. Who knows what career you plan on doing."

"Yeah," Miyako agreed with bird digimon.

They turned the corner into the Odaiba Junior High school yard.

"Here we go."

"AHHH!" Someone screamed.

Everyone's looked toward the source of the scream which was a guy and a girl shivering in fear of a creature walking towards them. Everyone started to panic and ran away before they would get caught by the monster. Hawkmon got into his battle stance.

"Miyako, I have never seen this creature before."

"I haven't either, what could it be?"

"Who knows, just digivolve me to Shurimon and then go get the others. Hurry, we shouldn't stall any longer."

"Right."

Miyako took out her D3. "Digi armor energize!"

Hawkmon armor digivolve to….. Shurimon. The ninja digimon sprang in for an attack while the purple haired girl ran in to alert her friends of the danger.

"They better be in the computer room by the time I get there. Daisuke too.

The young motomiya stood in front ofcomputer room doors, feeling annoyed about earlier today. It was a very good day today, but it had some faults.

"Lance, always find the best way to crawl under my skin. It ticks me off."

He stared at the door. "Too bad Mizuki isn't free tomorrow since has to help her mother and brother unpack. Maybe something exciting will happen today."

Daisuke opened the door quickly to the computer and slammed it shut just as fast. "Augh, Veemon where are you?"

"RIGHT HERE!"

The blue dragon tackled Daisuke to the floor. T.K., Kari, Iori, and their digimon couldn't help, but laugh.

"Ack Veemon what's this all of a sudden."

"He's just excited about his training with Piximon." said T.K.

"Is that it? How strong are you little guy?"

"It wasn't much training," Gatomon spoke with displeasure in her voice. "He gave us a lesson on combat and tactics we should perform. I mean it was nothing new that I learned and we had to CLEAN his home. EVERY inch of filth he had at his disposal. I tell, it was nothing that I had in mind."

"I reckon it was just one of those pre training exercise," The rookie armadillo looked over at Gatomon. "Or it was just to teach us something important. Remember that movie Iori where the kid was told how to wash a car?"

The young boy nodded. "Yeah, Wax on and wax off. It really did teach him something."

Veemon jumped up and down. "Really it brought up my spirits from yesterdays lost. I lost the money and no candy was given to me."

"I hope that taught you a lesson on NOT to gamble."

"That and not to trust Gomamon again." He narrowed his eyes. "That Terriermon who beat me was a clever bunny, he had me in early. The last thing he said was um… was it memento, or something?"

"I was there with you." The white cat spoke. "He said momentai. I had to drag you out of there and keep you by my side for the rest of the day."

Veemon shrugged. "That trip to the digital library did calm me."

"You were depressed that entire time and didn't say word. It bothered that you never spoke a word and I never seen you this upset. Furthermore..."

"Anyway." Kari interrupted the argument. "What are we going to do now? We would have to meet Gennai sooner or later.?"

"Izzy hasn't received any messages from him yet. So we have to wait until then." answered T.K.

The door to the room opened causing everyone to face it. Rushing in was a very frantic Miyako with a distressful look on her face.

"Oh, Miyako what's wrong?" asked the Kamiya girl.

BOOM!

An explosion erupted from outside. The purple haired girl pointed out the window.

"THAT'S WRONG! I was on my way to see you guys when Hawkmon and I were attacked. Right now he's fighting it as Shurimon. He needs your help come on."

Daisuke grinned. "Finally, Veemon let's show them what you learned."

"Right."

Everyone followed Miyako out of the room.

All the students and teachers managed to escape the battle that was taking place on the school grounds. Shurimon slid back on his feet after receiving a blow from the enemy. It was an Orcmon, but this creature was different from the other Orcmon from yesterday. He had the same armor, yet he was armed with a sword in one hand and an arm bracer covered with electricity.

"Fool, I'm stronger than the one you fought yesterday. As an added bonus I am equipped with lightning Bracer which will give me power of lightning."

Shurimon got on into his fighting stance again. "I have never met someone like you yesterday. One of your comrades fought an ally of mine. If you want to fight him, then I suggest you fight me first."

The ninja digimon dashed toward the Orcmon, but phased out of sight which surprised the creature.

"What is this teleportation?"

He was slashed across the back and fell forward. Orcmon, realized it wasn't teleportation.

"Ah yes." He got up and faced the digimon. "Using your speed is your advantage over me, but I was trained to face certain opponents like you."

Shurimon prepared to strike again. "Fine then, we'll have another go at this."

Shurimon phased out once again, leaving the other digital creature alone. The orcmon narrowed his and swung his sword to left and managed to block the ninja digimon's attack. Shurimon was a little shocked, but he pushed it aside and jumped forward. The ninja digimon turned around to face him again.

"You were telling the truth."

"Of course, the Brotherhood is superior in every way. There's no way someone like you will defeat us."

"Guess again!"

They turned toward the entrance to find the Miyako and the others rushing towards him. T.K., Kari, and Patamon felt they were looking at ghost from the past, well a ghost from yesterday if you want to put it that way.

"Is this the same guy?" questioned T.K.

"I don't think so, Shurimon looks like he needs help."

Daisuke held out his D3. "Then let's give him a good beat down."

The ninja felt a presence and turned quickly. He saw an armor creature with red and silver armor, diving toward the children. The ninja digimon leapt toward the digimon and blocked the attack. Both combatants jumped away from each other and landed on the floor.

"It looks like we have someone new to fight."

"Where did he come from? Is he with the Brotherhood?"

By sniffing the air, the Orcmon could tell if it was from its own or not. The Brotherhood minion frowned upon the conclusion.

"You're not from our army. Who are you?"

"I am MagiKnightmon, I was created from the magic of Demon and from the dark powers of Dagomon to fulfill their need."

The children gasped upon his statement. Kari most of all was horrified. The Dark Ocean's occupants had sent someone to capture her. She clutched onto T.K. shoulder since it seemed that she was still a apprehensive about being taken to the Dark Ocean once again. She was horrified even more as the knight stared at her with crimson eyes of evil.

"Dagomon wants you Lady Hikari. You should fulfill his wish."

"No."

T.K. stood in front of her. "I won't let you."

Miyako gulped, she had her share of experience of the Dark Ocean while she was with Ken and Kari. That was the day Slyphimon was born. She pushed her fear aside. "Everyone evolve your digimon and help out shurimon." Daisuke frowned. "Looks like this a three way battle. Let's GO! Digi armor energize!"

Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon

Patamon digivolve to…. Angemon

Armadilliomon armor digivolve to…. Digmon

Gatomn armor digivolve to… Nefertimon

Nefertimon and Angemon floated in front of the dark knight digimon as they were getting ready to attack. Meanwhile Flamedramon and Digmon joined up with Shurimon to hold off the Orcmon.

Daisuke smiled. "This battle is all about team work and nothing else."

"Angemon, Nerfertimon." shouted the blonde boy. "Be careful of Magiknightmon, he may prove to be more deadly than you think."

"We're well aware of that T.K." said Nefertimon. "We'll watch our steps with him."

Magiknightmon raised his sword at the two angelic digimon. "The child will come with me."

"Not on our watch." Nefertimon flew towards the dark knight as she readied her attack. "Rosetta Stone!"

The stone tablet, she created above her, shot at the knight like a missile. The magic digimon evade the attack before it struck him. Angemon kicked Magiknightmon and then delivered a right hook to its face. The evil being recovered from the hit and elbow the angel in the gut.. hard. The angel digimon doubled over feeling the pain of the blow as his opponent was preparing to slice his head off.

"Buster Blade-" Nefertimon tackled him, canceling out his attack. She turned around a delivered a donkey kick to the knight causing the knight stagger back.

"Stupid wench. Dark Sphere!"

The purple and black ball struck the digimon and sent her flying back.

"Holy Rod!"

Angemon struck the dark being with his staff and struck him again in his mid section. The dark knight glared.

"You'll pay for that." He thrust his arm forward.

"Magical Helix!"

A ball of energy shot forward and sent the angel digimon back.

"Angemon stand your ground!" T.K shouted at his friend.

Angemon levitated up in the air as he was preparing for another strike. Nefertimon floated alongside of the angelic warrior. Magiknightmon examined them carefully. He had to be careful not to fail on this mission. "Hmm."

"Angemon now!"

"Right, Hand of Fate!"

"Beam of Isis!"

The knight digimon growled as he raised his hand. "Barrier."

The two attacks struck the barrier and phased out of existence. Just as he deactivated the barrier Angemon rushed forward with another Hand of Fate. The magi digimon dodged the attack, however Angemon spun around in a cirlcle creating a tornado called the Godly Tornado. The knight got caught by the attack. MagiKnightmon was caught in the wind that he was blown to the sky. The tornado sent him upward, spinning and spinning. MagiKnightmon vanished from the tornado and stood in front of the duo.

"MagiKnightmon return." Ordered Demon

"Why?"

"Change of plans."

He snorted and stared at the duo. "You won today." He glared at the children. T.K. stood in front of Kari, guarding her. "However, the girl will be brought over to Lord Demon and Dagomon. Good bye for now."

The portal to the dark ocean opened. The magic warrior walked through and vanished.

"Titan Drill!"

By using the drill on his face he dashed towards the brotherhood solider and struck him against his chest. The creature growled feeling the pain from the attack, but dispersed the pain and used his electrified arm and punched the armor level digimon across the face sending him flying across the pavement.

"Oi, this guy sure does bring up shocking point about his strength."

"Enough with the puns." Shurimon comment as he rushed at the digimon. "Kusanagi!"

He grabbed the giant Shuriken on his back launched it at the creature. The orcmon knocked it away with his sword and then leapt toward the ninja digimon. Shurimon brought his arm to block the attack from hitting him and used his other arm to strike him, but the orcmon grabbed his arm and gave him surge of electricity. Shurimon grunt against the shock and managed to free himself by kicking the creature in the gut.

"Express Claw!"

The fire digimon of courage dashed up to him and unleashed fury of claw strikes and finished it off with a spinning roundhouse kick. The orcmon sent a bolt of lightning at the digimon only to have him dodge it.

"Flame Fist!"

He sent a flaming fist into gut of the beast sending him flying back.

"Gold Rush!"

Drill missiles, sent from the bug beetle of knowledge, struck the beast in midair while causing him to fall back to the earth. The three armored digimon held their ground as the Brotherhood solider got back on his feet.

"Awe, I thought we had him." Digmon was disappointed. "Looks like I'm going to have to wam on him some more."

"He is tough I'll give him credit for that." Shurimon examined the situation. "We're just going to have to give use another tactic on this guy."

"I won't give you that chance digital whelps."

The creature created a large sphere of lightning from the power of his gauntlet.

"Can you dodge it or block it?" He aimed it at the children. "I wonder can you?"

"Hey wait!" Flamedramon shouted.

"DIE!" He released the sphere.

Miyako screamed in terror. "He's attacking us!"

"MOVE!" shouted T.K.

The children managed to avoid from getting hit, but the sphere of lightning managed to cause a small crater upon impact leaving. The group stared at the small crater that was made with shockng expressions.

"Dude. That could have been us." The gogglehead said in awe.

"Angemon did you see that?"

"Yes Nefertimon I did, that attack could've vaporized them had they not moved. It was too fast for us to even save them. No one got hurt at least."

Orcmon snorted. "The next one won't miss."

"Oh really" Digmon slammed his drills into the ground.

"ROCK CRACKING!"

The power from the drills caused a tremor to occur underneath Orcmon's feet and managed to create a pit for him to fall in to. Just as soon as he fell in he quickly got out and shot a bolt of lightning at the group.

"Autumn Wind!" He phased out leaving a pile of leaves where he once was.

Flamedramon's claws erupted into flames. "Never try to hurt our partners. FIRE ROCKET!"

The digital brought up his sword to shield himself from the flames, he was sure he would disperse them.

"Kusanagi!"

His eyes shot wide open, he forgot about Shurimon and it was too late for that. The ninja digimon had snuck behind him and sliced him across the back using his giant shuriken and jumped away before the barrage of fire balls made its target.

"Have another helping, FIRE ROCKET!"

The extra dose of flames were too much for him causing him to explode into data. The lightning gauntlet he got dropped to the ground and shattered into data particles.

"OH YEAH! Another victory for us!" cheered Daisuke.

"But we killed him." Iori still didn't like the idea of taking away of another life.

Digmon turned to face his partner. "Iori I'm sorry, but it had to be done. If we let him get away he would have come back and get us when we least expect it."

"Magiknightmon retreated." spoke Angemon. "He'll come again and may bring others."

"The brotherhood won't like the news of killing another one of their soliders." said Nefertimon.

"I don't think we should talk here guys. We have to get out of here before someone comes."

"Miyako is correct," Shurimon said in agreement. "I sense the police coming."

"We're going to Izzy's house. He told me to tell you guys to meet him there." said the purple haired girl.

"Why didn't you call us on your D-Terminal!" wondered the gogglehead.

"I wanted to tell you in person. Besides I feel nostalgic all of sudden."

"Oh, well let's get out of here!"

The kids and the digimon ran away from the site of the battle before anyone saw them. They didn't want to answer any questions nor getting blamed for what happened. As stated earlier there were still people who have not accepted digimon yet.

Izzy, Tai, and Sora were over at Izzy's place. They trio were waiting for the others to get here, Yamato had Band practice so he would be a little late. Jyou would be here shortly. Mimi was coming here from America through the digital world. How she was coming here through the digital world was thanks to a new means of transportation called Trailmon Inc. The intellectual teen tapped his finger on the desk impatiently. He was obviously waiting for something.

"Um Izzy." Sora was wondering what was wrong. "Are you waiting for something?"

"Hmm."

Tai groaned. "Eh, Izzy snap out of it."

"Sorry." Izzy said as he scratched his head. "It's just that Gennai was suppose to e-mail me stating he was going to arrive and I expected the sig of his arrival as soon as we got here. He said he would e-mail the information this afternoon and come as soon as I got on my computer. All we have now is nothing, nada, zip. This is not like him."

"Maybe he got lost on the path of life."

"Tai."

"Eh, sorry."

The computer started to flash causing Izzy to jump out of his chair in a hurry.

"See Izzy right on time." said the child of courage.

What happened next shocked the three destine. As soon as the light disappeared, Gennai had appeared in the room, but he was battered, bruise, and his clothes were torn. Sora gasped while Tai and Izzy stared at him in shock.

"Gennai!" shouted Izzy.

Gennai breathed heavily as he tried to speak.

"D…digi… destined."

His last words before he collapsed on the floor. Falling out of robe were three objects. A digicore, half of a digicore, and a small electronic device. Izzy checked his pulse and looked at his friends.

"I'll get my mom."

The teen ran out of the room to inform his mother leaving Tai and Sora alone to tend Gennai.

"Who could've done this." said Sora worriedly.

Tai clenched his fist in anger. "Who knows, we're going to find out as soon as wakes up.

Next chapter: Story of the Brotherhood. Searching for new means of combat.

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm going to answer some review question in my forum. Just go to my profile. Also, if you scroll down to the bottom of the page you can to websites that were helpful in finding out digimon attacks and pictures. Also the Japanese school year is kind of different than ours. They finished the school year at the end of March and begin to enter their next grade, such as 7th grade, in April. Interesting eh? Yeah most of you knew that. Oh and Saturday school is over, I read an article about it months ago in case you were wondering... or you weren't. Later.


	3. Learning about the Brothehood

Today was a busy day at the train station, even on a Friday. People were hurrying in and out of the trains to reach their destination. Fortunately, we are not going to focus on this. No sir, we are heading underneath the station. Underneath the station was another train station that was hidden from the world. That's right, not even the people working above knew such a place existed. It had been built a week before. The futuristic looking elevator on the side of the wall took its passengers to the above station

There was a sign on the elevator that read. 'Trailmon Inc.' The elevator led to a large circular platform which was used to board the trains. There were six tracks belonging to six different tunnels. The tunnels would transport its passengers to different sections of the digital world. Why wait for one train when you could be boarding another train when the other is absent? Four Gazimon within the station were monitoring everything that was going on. A Starmon was acting as the head chief

"Sir." One of the Gazimon ran up to Starmon. "Raccoon is approaching with one of the digidestined on board. It will be arriving shortly."

"Excellent." Starmon had a joyous look on his face. It is our first passenger onboard the first digital world express. Luckily for that human, her first ride is free and covered by Gennai. "Oh boy."

Starmon clenched his fist tightly; he had overflowing passion for this company. "Can't you feel it? The excitement of our new system distributed to digimon and chosen children alike?"

"Uh, yeah." The gazimon felt uneasy about his leader's behavior, he wanted to back away, but it would be rude of him.

"Just think, digimon and chosen children will come from all over both worlds just to ta and we'll give surveys to make their riding experience better. Ah ha!"

"Boss, you're scaring me."

"Am I? Gee I didn't notice."

The bunny digimon sighed. Before he could another word, a loud whistle could be heard down the dark tunnel. Starmon pushed the bunny digimon out of the way and jumped up and down for joy.

"IT'S HERE! OUR FIRST PASSENGER IS ARRIVING!"

The four gazimon groaned at their boss's childish behavior. Wouldn't you, even if he was your boss? The digimon watched as a green and black train exited the tunnel and head towards them. It started to slow down as it near the platform they were on. It then came to a complete stop and blew the whistle.

"Huhu, this is our stop miss. Be sure to finish the survey before you get off and leave it on board."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair got off the train and walked towards the group. She had long ditched pink dye she was fond of and decided to go back to her natural hair color. Mimi Tachiwaka was her name and she was the digidestine of Sincerity. Starmon jumped in front of teenage girl, freaking her out, and shook her hand with much energy.

"Ha, ha! You're our first passenger on the Trailmon Inc. We are gladly to take you anywhere you want at anytime. Did you enjoy you trip miss?"

It took a moment for the teenager to realize he was thrilled

She smiled. "I did."

"YES!" Starmon raised his hands in the air with joy.

"But."

The champion digimon let his hands fell as he heard the girl say the dreaded word that all employees were nervous to here.

"It lacks a bathroom."

"A bathroom? Oh, YEAH! We'll add that soon."

Mimi chuckled nervously and sidestepped the digimon. "Um there are others things it could use. Music is one of them."

"Really? We'll add that too."

"Ah heh, yeah good bye." She quickly ran toward the elevator and immediately took it up to the surface.

Starmon crossed his arms and nodded. "Men!" He turned his attention to the crew of Gazimon. "We know what we must do. WE MUST MAKE THE TRAILMON INC A WONDERFUL COMPANY FOR OUR CUSTAMERS! Say YAY!"

"yay." The gazimon weren't as enthusiastic due to Starmon's hyper active nature. Why did they have to get stuck with a guy like him?

Mimi walked past the crowd of people in the underground station as she was trying to make it up to the top of surface. "Ugh, there are too many people here. Reminds me too much of New York."

"Mimi!"

The girl turned around to the source of the familiar voice. She spotted a blue haired teenage boy waving at her. It was Jyou Kido, the digidestine of Reliability. Mimi brushed past the crowd to get near her friend. She almost lost her balance when she tripped over a suitcase, but she managed to regain herself and finally stopped when she stood in front of the teen.

"What are you doing here?

"Izzy asked me to pick you up and bring you to his house." Jyou stated.

"He did? Are we going to ride a bus there?"

"No," He took out a set of keys from his pocket. "I can drive now."

"Wow," The girl smile deviously. "Did you get any tickets yet?"

The future doctor's eyes widen. "No, NO! I didn't! Don't say such a thing."

"Sorry, I'm just teasing."

"Yeah," He sighed. "But if I ever do that means my insurance rate will go up."

Gennai lied down on the couch of the Izumi household after arriving through the digital gate badly injured. Mrs. Izumi placed a wet wash cloth on his head. Tai, Sora and Izzy were in Izzy's bedroom scanning the three objects that fell out of Genna when he collapsed. A digicore, half of a digicore, and a electronic device. Izzy fiddled with the device trying to see what was important about it. Tai stared at the digicores and picked one of them up.

"Hmm, should we use them now or wait until Gennai wakes up."

"We still should wait." Sora suggested. "We could accidentally give one more power and wasting it all."

Tai nodded. "Good point we wouldn't want that to happen." He placed the digi core down on desk. "But I wonder why Gennai had half a digicore."

"Hmm."

"Izzy do you have any idea what that thing?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. It resembles a portable CD player, yet." He opened up the device by pressing a button on the side. "It doesn't have the laser scanner that is used to recognize a CD. Instead, the size and shape of the inside looks like it was made for something."

The child of knowledge thought about it for a minute until an idea popped in his head. He took out his digivice and inserted into his device.

"Woah, it fits." Tai said. "Now what does it do?"

"I don't know, but asking Gennai when he awakes is the proper way to handle it. I don't want to do something that might damage my digivice." The child of knowledge put the device back on the table and pocketed his digivice. "Let's go check up on Gennai."

"Whoever did this," Tai said. "We'll wipe the floor of his ass from here to the nearest volcano."

"Right now we should be there in case he wakes up." Sora said.

"Veemon, Daisuke we can stop running now." Miyako yelled at the pair as they stopped to catch their breath.

"I know," Daisuke took a deep breath. "but if we were there any longer people might blame the damage on us."

Kari nodded. "Yeah, anyone could of have seen us and think we were juvenile delinquents damaging school property."

"I.. I don't think so." T.K. walked ahead of the rest of the group. "Something tells me we won't be caught for this."

Patamon nestled on his partners head. "I agree with T.K., it was just a small crater."

"It may be." Hawkmon spoke. "But something small like that can mean big problems to the school's funding."

Iori glanced at the hawk digimon. "It would cost money and the school officials aren't going to like paying for the damage. I fear cutbacks."

"I don't," Daisuke walked beside Iori. "I doubt they'll cut back on stuff just to fill up that crater. No need to worry Iori."

"Yeah momentai…" chirped Veemon. "I still despise that Terriermon."

"Veemon!" Gatomon stared the blue dragon.

"Yeah, I know it was my fault."

"No, you shouldn't listen to Gomamon in first place. From what Gabumon told me you quickly jumped into the chance to play the poker the tournament with no second thought."

"All right." Veemon groaned. "It won't happen again. I'll think next time."

"Speaking of thinking, Daisuke you should do it more often." Miyako said.

"Hey!" The gogglehead glanced at the girl. "If I wanted your opinion then I would have asked."

"Daisuke, Miyako." Iori stared at the two of them. "I'd appreciate that you two don't start an argument. Not now at least, once we figure out our new opposition."

Daisuke glared at the purple haired girl. "Ugly started it."

"Hey, I was teasing you air head."

"Daisuke, Miyako." Kari walked in between them. "It is not the right time to argue right now. What if the enemy tries to use this weakness to destroy our friendship

"Kari." T.K. said. "It is funny the way you to spat at each other, but now is not the time when we have two foes on to us and trying to capture me."

The gogglehead sighed, not wanting to disappoint her. He hated seeing her upset. "Truce?"

Miyako grinned. "For now at least."

"Ah there is." Hawkmon pointed towards the apartment building where their meeting would be held.

"We're here." said the blonde boy.

"T.K., isn't that your brother." The flying hamster digimon pointed at the blonde teenager walking into the building while carrying a guitar carrying case.

"I guess band practice ended early." said the blonde pre teen.

"That's good, which leaves less time to wait for the others." Gatomon spoke.

Miyako ran ahead. "Come on, Gennai probably has some interesting news for us." The young kids nodded and followed Miyako inside the building. A bus rode in from around the corner and stopped 10 feet away from the building. Stepping out of the bus was a raven haired boy. He was none other than Ken Ichijouji aka The Rocket. He looked up at the building and headed towards the door. A few moments later a car drove up from the opposite end of the corner and parked near the side walk. Mimi and Jyou exited the vehicle and ran into the building. Now everyone was present.

Tai, Sora, and Izzy sat on the floor of the living still waiting for the digital man to wake up. Then as a sign, Gennai started to stir, the trio looked on with anticipation as the man sat up slowly and started to rub his head.

"Ugh, that was an unpleasant way to be defeated." His eyes were fully opened as he glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

"Gennai." Izzy walked towards the man. "You're awake."

The man looked at the child of knowledge and smiled. "Izzy." He titled his head and saw the two destine behind him. "Tai, Sora I see I made it to somebody's house."

"You're at my house. You have to tell us what happened."

"Not until everyone is here." The man got up from the couch and checked his robe. "Oh no, did I lose them?"

"The two digital cores and the strange device you have?" Sora pointed towards Izzy's room. "They're in Izzy's room."

Gennai sighed in relief. "Thank you. I thought I lost them after traveling to find the nearest digiport since the one near where I met Azulongmon was destroyed."

"Gennai what happened?" Tai asked.

The digital man collapsed back on the couch. "Ugh, I'll tell you when the rest of the group gets here. Sora can you get the digital cores?"

"Sure." The young woman walked in the intellectual boy's room and came back out with the three objects in hand.

Tai smiled. "I assume, we're going to use these two digital cores to suit up our digimon to Mega right?" Gennai nodded no. "We're only using the whole one. It will only be enough to get your digimon to the Ulimtate Level. You may have to find a way to Mega on your own."

"What are you going to do with the half of the digital core?" The red head girl asked.

"I know someone who can craft weapons."

Izzy blinked. "Weapons? For our digimon?"

"No, for you kids only. I know you all may be uncomfortable with the idea, but this battle will be a difficult one. Using only your digimon will put each of you at risk in case more of the enemy decide to attack you while your digimon are busy fighting. There's too much at stake for this battle, so I'm taking a risk with this." He held half of the digicore. "There is enough to produce 12 weapons for each of you."

"Can I get a sword?" Tai asked with enthusiasm.

Sora on the other hand didn't like the idea of actually holding a weapon. It just didn't suit her her. Izzy contemplated on which weapon would be suited for him. A bow 'n arrow or some type of gun. A crossbow is another good choice as well.

"Maybe, it all depends on the choice of the blacksmith. I'll show them a picture of what you all look like and give him the data of your past battles. The weapon you will get is what you are stuck with."

Tai groaned. "As long as it isn't a 'Mystical Feather' then I'll be happy."

There was a knock at the door. Izzy got up to answer it. "I'll get it mom!" He opened the door revealing Yamato.

"Yamato!" Sora perked her head upon hearing her boyfriends name.

The blonde teenager walked into the room. "Band Practice was canceled. My Drummer forgot he had a dentist appointment and remember it before we started."

The blonde teen noticed Gennai on the couch. "Gennai, what happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later. Everyone needs to here this."

"Gennai you're awake.." Mrs. Izumi walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies. "I baked some cookies for you all in case you wanted a snack."

"Thanks Mrs. Izumi, but I'm not hungry."

"If you are they feel free eat something."

She sets the tray on the table and proceeded to walk back into the kitchen. "I'm going to call a friend of mine."

"Thanks mom."

"Since Yama is here." Sora stated. "That leaves the rest of the kids to arrive."

Tai folded his arms. "That's funny because, Kari and others were supposed to arrive half an hour ago. It's not that far and it's easy to get through when traffic nonexistent."

Izzy nodded. "Miyako and Hawkmon went to retrieve them; maybe she had a run in with an old teacher."

"They would have text us in case something happened." The blonde teen walked towards Sora. "So there is no need to worry."

Just as Izzy was about to close the door, a hand appeared and stopped him from closing it all the way. He frowned. "Who's there?"

"Izzy! It's me Miyako, let us in."

He opened the door inviting the younger destine in his apartment. Tai looked at Kari and noticed a worried look on her face.

"Kari did something happened."

"Yes," The child of light solemnly answered. "We were attacked."

"Was it the Brotherhood?" asked Sora.

"Yes," said T.K. "But there was a strange digimon sent by Demon and Dagomon."

Gennai frowned, he knew he had to construct the weapons for them immediately, but he had to wait for the rest of the group to get here.

"But don't worry. We sent those idiots back to where they came from." Daisuke said with enthusiasm. "Yep, we won't have to worry about anything else for a while."

"We should be, our defense shouldn't be lowered from driving off an enemy that may have thousands more waiting."

"We shouldn't be Skeptical about it Iori." said Armadillomon.

"I know, but we let DarkKnightmon escape and he'll probably be back with others."

"One managed to escape?" questioned the digital man.

The blonde preteen clenched his fist. "He eluded us before we had a chance to react. If he didn't then Angemon would have destroyed him."

Patamon agreed. "Yeah, next time he won't escape."

"I shouldn't waste my time here any longer."

Gennai stated. "I need to start on with the information I gathered even without the other three coming."

"Why are you in a hurry?" asked the younger goggle head. "You look you got in a train wreck."

"I was attacked after speaking with Azulongmon. I acquired what I needed from him and will start constructing weapons for everyone as soon as I finish what I learned."

"Weapons?" Yamato corked a brow.

"Why do we need weapons?"

"Listen, all of you." I know your feelings about combat, but this is a step up from the previous bunch we encountered. Iori, I know you feelings, but they won't share the same type you feel. That goes double for you Miyako, Kari, Sora, and Mimi and Jyou when they get here."

"What about Ken?" T.K. asked. "He was the Digimon Kaiser, I don't know if he is willing to take up a weapon." Ken walked through the opened doorway as they were talking. He decided to stay silent and listen to their conversation."

"I agree with you, but this time you guys won't be on the sidelines cheering for your digimon. The enemy will attack you vulnerability when your digimon busy engaging in combat."

He held up half of the digi core. "I'm planning on using this equip each of you a weapon that might fit you."

As he was speaking, Mimi and Jyou entered the already opened door. "My friend will construct weapons from this digi core to help you fight against the Brotherhood and the Dark Ocean. How you'll beat them is a different matter that I must discover."

"What is everybody talking about?"

Izzy blinked and looked to his left. It was Mimi who spoke and he didn't notice the three of them there until Mimi opened her mouth. "Mimi, Jyou, Ken. I didn't see you guys there."

The girl crossed her arms and glared at him. "Izzy, that is rude. I mean my presence should be notice by everyone close, including you."

"Wha? But." The teen boy groaned, what did he do wrong? Girls can be quite complicated even for him.

"I was the third to last one to appear here." The rocket spoke. "I decided to not interrupt your conversation and listen."

"Everyone is present. Good, Izzy lock the door I must explain this before I can move on to crafting weapons."

Flashback.

_Gennai met the sovereign digimon in a deserted stone valley know as Forbidden Land. The reason for this name is not important right now, but for some reason they chose this place to talk. The mighty transparent lightning dragon floated above the man. The power residing in the dragon was legendary throughout the history of the digital world. Sadly he is only sovereign freed from the curse placed upon by the Dark Masters. Even Azulongmon couldn't find the cure to free his brethren from this curse as theirs were different from Azulongmon's prison._

_"They call themselves the Brotherhood? So the banishment wasn't permanent."_

_"There is no record of them in the digital archives. I have never heard of them before until now."_

_"Be weary Gennai, this group was one of the most treacherous enemies that the digital world had. They waged campaign after campaign against kingdoms, villages, towns, and cities. They wanted to purge this world of all life and claim it as their own. I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted the Real World if they discovered it. However if they managed to break so that one can pass, then it'll only be a matter of time before their entire army returns once more."_

_"But what stopped them?"_

_"A maiden, she was called the Sovereign of Life. We, the four sovereign aided her and her four companions against these fiends long ago. Of course myself and the other three were only mere Ultimate Level digimon. She only maintained the balance of the digital world before her sacrifice granted us the power to evolve into what we are today and banished the Brotherhood into a realm where we thought the last time we fought them."_

_"Hmm, the one that attack Hikari and Takeru was an Orcmon, however Angemon stated that he was weaker than he was."_

_The Dragon lord sighed deeply, he had a grim look on his face. Actually you can tell by his eyes. "Orcmon, they are Brotherhood main line of offense. Their strength and intelligence vary based on the medals equipped on them."_

_"Medals?"_

_"Yes, each of them is equipped with medals to determine how strong they are. Bronze signifies the bottom of the barrel rank. They are weak, but can prove to be strong in numbers. Red, stronger than bronze orcmon, yet their intelligence remains below. Silver; once reaching that point they are more dangerous and smarter. Blue are the second strongest of the army. If my memory serves me they either help in the production of technology or participate in battle. Finally, Gold. The gold medal Orcmon are the ones you should be cautious of. They are few, but they lead the other four into battle and make the blue medal orcmon their vice captains usually two to each captain. Smart they are and strong enough to level a building."_

_Gennai understood the information. This wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he felt that the upcoming threat would prove difficult._

_"There's have technology to help them become more efficient in battle. Why I remember fighting one Orcmon who launched a powerful lightning from a gun and another tried to kill me from behind while equipped with an invisibility bracelet. I still feel the tingle to this day."_

_"I assume they have airships and means of transportation."_

_"Well, they do use air crafts and land vehicles. Unfortunately they constructed mechanic digimon called Artillerymon. Their fire power makes the tankmon a mere prick of the needle. Watch out for them."_

_"Is there more?"_

_"Yes, there are five top ranking warriors within the brotherhood called Espada. Unfortunately I only know about one of them. The holy beast and I encountered a bronze knight digimon who calls himself Zain. His sword skills are very impressive and we fell quickly to his power. The other members of Espada battled against the maidens four followers, only they managed to put a wound on Zain's fellow warriors and drove them back."_

_"I see, we need to watch out for them."_

_"Last, but not least the leader, Zalmas. From what I can tell, he must be a close relative of Zain based on their appearance. Zalmas was indeed a threat, his power rivaled the maiden and the battle was a very close one. She had no choice, but to use her life force to banish them which we thought for all eternity. We won the war, but we lost a life. We were granted to become who we were today. We never seen or heard of the four followers. It was as if the four of them vanished from this plane. All that honored them were four shrines scattered throughout the digital world."_

Flashback ends.

"Azulongmon bestowed me the digicores, the whole one and half of one, and instructed me to give you all the power. The half of the digicore he gave me was to be used for another purpose. Before I could ask him anymore we were attacked by the 10 Orcmon led by one with a Gold Medal. I was distracted by him as his brethren used something to contain Azulongmon. The last thing I remember was him cutting me across the chest and collapsing on the ground. Hours later, I woke up to find it gone as well as the Orcmon. I was taken back that Azulongmon was missing as well." The man growled.

"I was.. powerless, I wasn't strong enough. It's just like that time when I confronted Piedmon."

Mimi frowned. "That's awful,"

"Yes, everyone needs to be on guard against this new threat. Your feelings for fighting have to go out the window. The enemy is after Kari and merely feeling emotional about killing this threat will cause utter downfall when either the Brotherhood or Dagomon seizes Kari."

Silence, creepy isn't it, filled the room. As of now everybody was deciding what to do with this matter.

"Listen." Tai spoke. "I'll arm myself to protect my sister. I don't care if any of you back out from this if you don't want to fight with your own hands. Gennai's right, some of us hate fighting and some of us hesitate. Guys, we can't let these creeps have their way and if we let them everyone will suffer greatly."

Yamato grinned. "Count me in."

One after another the group chose to fight, for Kari's sake of course. Gennai smiled. "Good."

"Gennai, what's that device for?" Izzy asked.

"This I want the original destine to hand me you digivice to upgrade them. With this you'll be able to open the digiports without the other children."

"That's sounds great." Mimi said. "But wouldn't the trailmon be more efficient?"

"Trailmon?" Everyone, sans Mimi and Jyou spoke in confusion.

Gennai chuckled. "Yes, but you wouldn't want everybody be suspicious of you every time you go to the train station. A secret underground train station may catch on quickly I suggest you keep this a secret and only go on it once a week to avoid suspicion."

"Um…" Daisuke pondered. "What's a trailmon?"

"I'll explain it to you later."

-Brotherhood Containment room-

Azulongmon never thought he would be captured again. He never thought he would be helpless against an invader again. What put him into big knock on the head is being contained in energy field generated by floating pods. As powerful as Azulongmon is, he could break out of it with ease, but the energy field was draining him of his power. A mere Rookie level digimon is how to put his current state.

All he can do right now is remain trap until the destine figure out how to find this dimension and that will take time. His train of thought was interrupted as the sound of the door is opened automatically. Appearing through the doorway was the evil leader himself, Zalmas. Zalmas gazed at the massive dragon trapped in the energy draining field. The last time he saw this dragon was in the Ultimate form of Majiramon over a 10 thousand years ago.

"I see you haven't changed much Zalmas. However the time zone of that dimension was in sync with the real world more than the digital world so we are life hasn't expired just yet."

"I see, how did you know I wasn't in my ultimate form anymore?"

"After the chosen defeated Apocalamon we discovered that the three worlds were perfect sync with each other. Soon after we developed the gateway to the digital, but the gateway could only transport 10 of our men to and fro. That didn't stop us. We sent spies throughout the digital world to find you and your brothers. All four of you were imprisoned by the four Dark Masters. Of course we didn't know how to free you since you are part of our plan."

"What plan?"

"You hold a fourth of the maiden's power within you and it was her power that sealed us all here. If we were to exploit that then the gateway would transport more than 10 of our men. Won't that be nice and we only needed you and only you."

"I see, then I guess I'll be unoriginal and cliché to say that the chosen will stop you."

"Cliché you say? Correct, but the chosen have no idea what we're capable of. Remember everything we did? Children shouldn't face such things don't you think?"

"True, but a friend of theirs is in danger. You and Dagomon want the power of light."

"Dagomon wants it for his own perverted ways while I wish to exploit it. I have plan for young Hikari Kamiya."

"I guess you won't tell me what this plan is?"

"Correct, it will reveal itself in the near future, it will remain a secret."

Zalmas turned around to leave. "You better get comfortable, because you will be here for a while."

"I take it that you're going to kill me until I finished being used."

"Or until the chosen rescue you. Whichever comes first."

Zalmas left the room feeling he had accomplished a dream, but it wasn't over yet. The guardian of the Eastern Section of the digital knew his fate was on a road filled with different paths. The path he was on right now wasn't very pleasant and hopefully the further along will be more joyous.

Next chapter: Getting to know Mizuki.

What better way to know the new girl is to spend some free time going to her favorite place. Daisuke, T.K., and Kari take a trip with Mizuki at the Art museum. Of coure there's bound to be something there right?


	4. Getting to know Mizuki

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Digimon. I do own the Brotherhood, Magiknightmon, and Mizuki

I know I said this before, but there are websites in my profile that will let you get a better description of the canon digimon.

-Digital World, Western Sector, City of Lights. Night time

The city of lights, the digidestined nor the Kaiser had ever traveled to this section of the digital world before. Actually most of their battles took place in the Eastern part of the digital world. All the rest of the continents were untouched after the battle with the Dark Masters. Here we find Gennai standing in front of a store labeled Warrior's Smith. A shop made to produce weapons for combat and weapon smith is a well known crafts throughout the Western and Southern Sectors of the digital world.

"Hmm, he remodeled his store. It's much bigger than my last visit five years ago."

The lights were on through the window indicating someone is still home. "He's still awake good. After showing the kids the Trailmon I thought I would lose track of time."

The man stepped approached the door and knocked on it. After a few moments the door opened up and revealed a woman with red clothing. The interesting thing about it was that she was dressed as a witch. The digital female gazed at the stranger with her ruby like eyes and frowned.

"May I ask why you came? It's late at night shouldn't you be home sleeping?"

"How about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

The woman chuckled. "Yeah, but my excuse was having cup of tea and reading a good book. So who are you?"

"Does Synthesismon still live and work here?"

"Of course, I work for him and live with him. This place used to be a dump before we came along."

"We?"

"Of course, Synthesismon saved me from drowning 4 years ago and I offered to repay him and now here I am."

"Did you say there are others?"

"Yes, each one has their own personal story and agenda, but you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"I am Gennai."

The female digimon eyes widen. "Gennai? You're lying."

"Believe me or not, I helped the destined become who they are today and I serve under the ruling sovereign in the Eastern Sector."

"Azulongmon? Well, you convinced me. Come on in. I'll get everyone up."

The female digimon allowed him in. Gennai looked around the interior and noticed fake weapons plastered on the ceiling and weapons encased in glass to gaze at. He spotted Witchmon walking around the glass counter and into the room in the back. Gennai followed her and found himself into large room which gave off a living room vibe. The female digimon pointed at the table.

"You can pour yourself some tea while I wake up Synthesismon."

"Didn't you say there are more digimon here?"

"Including me there and Synthesismon there are only five digimon living here and each of us make up the Team Smith."

"Team Smth?"

"You know what I mean, Crafting, weapon making. Whatever you tell use we make em."

"Oh I see."

Witchmon giggled. "Anyway, I'll be right back with him."

She left through the door on the left side of the room. Gennai walked toward the cupboard and got himself a cup. He sat down and pour a cup tea. As he sipped the liquid he found it had some kind of flavor added to it.

"Hmm, must be mint."

Moments later, Witchmon appeared through the doorway along with a strange chubby digimon with tan looking skin. He had a white fluffy mustache which looked as if he was mad scientist. He had on green suspenders, brown boots and gloves. He stared at Gennai with his brown eyes. The chubby digimon chuckled upon seeing the man.

"Well, well if isn't Gennai. You're appearance has changed, but your scent has not." The man formed a grin. "Nice to see you're still active."

"Hoi, a blacksmith never quits his reason for living. It is my passion to construct the best weapons for those who wish to wield them. Now do you want me to construct another sword?"

"Actually I want you to help me craft weapons by using this."

The digital man took out half of the digicore and placed it on the table. Both Witchmon and Synthesismon were in awe of the glowing material.

"What is it?" The witch digimon asked. "It looks beautiful."

"It's half of a digicore. Azulongmon told me to create weapons fit for the digidestined."

The blacksmith digimon was taken back by this. "Hoi, thee Azulongmon? Make weapons for the chosen of destiny. I don't know what to say. I feel honored by this."

Gennai handed him green folder. "In this folder are the digitdestined appearance, their personality, the names of their crest and all of their past battles."

Synthesismon picked it up and gazed through the documents about the digidestine. He was intrigued by the data about the destined as he scanned through it thoroughly. Witchmon looked over his shoulder glancing at the information until she eyed one in particular.

"One of them was the Digimon Kaiser? I heard about the hideous deeds he conducted."

"True" spoke Gennai. "But he was influenced by the power of the Dark Ocean that made him into what he was in the past. He still holds guilt to his crimes to this very day and it may take even more time for him to forgive himself."

"There's no use in sticking around in the past." said the champion digimon. "How about this? I'll make something in four days. Bring the kids here once we inform you."

Gennai smiled. "Thank you; in the mean time I'll be searching for more clues about our current situation and how to beat him."

"If you are in need of allies there is a digimon living in the Delta Plains, it's more like his training grounds and he usually guides tourist across there safely." Synthesismon leaned back in his chair. "Hoi, you may have to fight him in order gain a full partnership with him. Our fight ended in a draw last time and he admired me for my skills so he's now an honorary member of the Blacksmith team."

"Thanks I will take note to visit him when my injuries have healed."

"Care to spend the night?" Witchmon asked.

"No thanks I already told you I need to investigate more on how to defeat the Brotherhood. There still maybe more documents about the war between them and the maiden."

The female digimon approached the man and slapped him on the back. He winced. "Ow, why did you do that?"

"You're still hurt. I won't let you run off while you still have injuries. Stay here for a couple of days and then we'll see how you fair."

"No, I ne-"

She glared at him. "Listen to me. I don't need some man acting like he is fully capable of traveling. If you end up getting worse when your out at night. I'll find you, drag you back here and show you what true PAIN IS! GOT IT?"

Gennai gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."

She smiled sweetly. "I'm happy. If you excuse me I am heading off to bed. Night."

She left the room while yawning. Gennai was still stunned and fearful of her expression she had made.

"Don't worry about that. She's get like that a lot."

"So you say."

"Anyway, the couch over there turns into a bed. So feel free to use it. In the morning, my team will get right to work on the weapons."

He got up from the chair and left to go to bed."

Gennai glanced at the couch across the room. "I am feeling a little tired. I guess I could thank them for the hospitality."

As he motioned toward the bed the only thing he thought about is if the children were ready to wield weapons of destruction. Perhaps they are, but are they really?

-Sunday, Odaiba-

Daisuke and Veemon were asleep in his room on a Sunday morning. However today he planned to train Veemon to reach the Ultimate Level and then Mega. Gennai had informed them that can now reach Ultimate, but they would have to discover the path to the Mega Level on their own. No sweat, they won't need Mega for awhile. Although he found it bothersome that Veemon couldn't evolve into Paildramon for some reason. Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon were having the same problems as well.

–Flashback-

Veemon and Daisuke were lying on top of a hill in the digital world watching the sun set. T.K. and Patamon approached them from behind.

"Nice sunset." Patamon said.

"Yep." Veemon agreed. "It reminds me of orange and chip ice cream that I had the other day."

T.K. noticed the look on the gogglehead's face. "What's wrong Dai?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to make Veemon go to the Ultimate Level."

"You two could fight an angry Mammothmon like you did with the Tortoismon."

Veemon shivered. "No thanks, everytime I eat cold pizza that nightmare comes up and it scares the crap out of me."

The blonde preteen chuckled. "Listen Daisuke, I think what you need to do is look deep inside yourself to discover your trait."

"Huh? Deep inside? I don't have a crest."

"You don't need one to figure it out. All you need to do is search deep inside to find it. Who knows whatever triggers Veemon's evolution may be the key."

"You think so eh?"

"It's my two cents. I'm guessing it might work."

Daisuke got up and stretched his arms. "Yeah, you it might be. Just think Veemon. You'll be kicking Brotherhood ass as Paildramon again."

Veemon jumped up and down. "Yeah, yeah."

–flashback ends-

The tired boy sat up on the bed and yawned. He needed to find something to do today. Perhaps taking a trip to the Digital World to train Veemon or.

"Hey, maybe I can check out that trailmon."

"Little brother."

His bedroom door opened revealing Jun's head peaking through. She still had the crazy hair style which was similar to Tai's. The boy rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Grr, what is it Jun?" The teen girl frowned.

"Geez, you sound like you have beehive up your butt."

She walked into the room holding a cordless phone. "There's this girl who wants to talk to you. Mizuki is her name."

His eyes widen upon hearing the name of the girl. How did she get his number?

"Hmph, if your wondering why she got this number then I'm surprised you're too dimwitted to acknowledge that the school has a directory for names, address and phone numbers of students."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DIM?"

She winked at him. "Relax I'm only messing with you." She tossed him the phone, he caught after juggling it carelessly. "Try not to let people crawl under your skin okay? Including this girl, you never know who your soul mate is."

The preteen's face turned into a dark shade of red. He had a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"OUT NOW!"

"There you go again." She smirked again before leaving the room.

The goggled head snorted and picked up the phone.

"Yo?"

"Daisuke how are you?"

"I'm good, I just woke up."

"I'm sorry for waking you. I thought you would be up by now."

"What time is it?"

"11:30"

"I see, so did you move the rest of your stuff into your apartment?"

"My mom, brother and I succeeded. I was wondering if you would take me to the Art Museum today. If you're not busy?"

Daisuke looked at the sleeping blue dragon next to him. "I'm not busy, you mind if I bring some of my friends?"

"T.K. and Kari right? No, I don't mind."

"Great, tell me where you live and I'll be there to pick you up then I'll have T.K. and Kari meet us at the Museum."

"Thanks."

-Dark Ocean-

On the surface Demon and MagiKnightmon stood on the beach as they stared at the Dark Water where the undersea master resided.

"**Those foolish intruders, they are disposed of right?" **

"Of course, this Brotherhood is going to be a nuisance. Since one of them tried to kidnap the girl it would be best to convert more digimon into our army." Demon spoke

Magiknightmon turned to the dark digimon. "Or create more such as myself. We can try to get those to join us, but it would be best to create those who will be loyal to us."

"**Magiknightmon is correct, we need something to release me from here. I can only transport those to and from here." **

"As of I need to get out." Demon clenched his fist. "What's keeping me here is the influence of Ichijouji's Dark Digivice. If it wasn't that, I would have broken out months ago and slaughtered those brats"

"**Creating and influencing is the best way to complete our goal over both worlds and gaining my bride to be. MagiKnightmon, take one of our newest minions into the city. Find the girl and make sure she is aware that I want her." **

"Yes, but what about kidnapping her?"

"**I want to watch more of what this Brotherhood does. I want to know more about their plans." **

"I see.. Dagomon superiority will be known."

-Art Museum, Front Entrance-

"Where is he?" Kari asked.

T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon met at the front entrance to the Art museum where they would spend most of their day. Unfortnately Daisuke and Mizuki weren't present. Patamon laid across Kari's head acting like it was her stuffed toy.

"Perhaps, traffic?"

Gatomon stood on four legs as she imitated a normal cat. "Leave it to him to plan something and then being late for it."

"Doesn't she live in the same apartment building as Yamato? It's not that far from where he lives." Kari said.

"No, but they are only five minutes late. It's all ready 1:35."

Patamon pointed ahead of them. "Hey look there they are."

Gatomon chuckled. "Don't they look cute running frantically to us?"

"Gatomon shh, Mizuki doesn't know yet."

The cat digimon nodded. Daisuke and Mizuki stopped running once they reached the two chosen.

"Heh, sorry about that, it was my fault I left the apartment a little late."

Mizuki nodded. "Blame my older brother. He wanted to check out Daisuke before we left."

"Your bro sure is protective. He reminds me of Kari's older brother, except he doesn't have forest for hair and is more caring."

"He's not a crude human being once you get to know him. He's an okay guy even if he talks rude sometimes he doesn't mean it."

"I felt he was looking at me wrong."

The girl walked forward. "Well shall we?"

Everyone nodded and went inside the building, well except for Gatomon remained outside. She looked up at the large building and smirked.

"I think I can sneak in." She then ran off to find another way into the building.

-Digital, Deskdrop Continent-

A holy sanctuary known as Angemon Cathedral stood. Guarded 24/7 by digital creatures called GuardiAngemon. The exterior looked like any normal Cathedral except it had the crest of hope plastered on the top of the double doors. Six visitors stepped on to the grounds of this holy area is search for answers to their questions. Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Agumon, Tentomon, and Palmon stopped their progress as they examined the large building. How they got here is all thanks to Gennai giving them the coordinates.

"Wow," Tai spoke in awe. "It looks just like the ones back in our world."

"Indeed, but we're not here for a tour." said Izzy

Tai nodded. "I know why we came here, it's just it looks more impressive than the ones back home."

"Why are we here again?" Agumon asked.

"Were you even paying attention? I told you about it before we left from the apartment."

"I was watching T.V. and it was a great program too."

"Everyone please."

Mimi budged in. "We came here to search for some clues about my vision from last night."

Palmon pointed towards the doors. "We can ask the guards if we can have look around on the inside."

"Excellent!"

Tentomon buzzed by Palmon. "Here, I'll go and inform them of our arrival."

"Tentomon!"

"Tentomon WAIT!"

The child of knowledge called out. Tentomon was already out of hearing range to hear his partner. The two Guardiangemon saw the insect digimon flying towards them and decided to greet him…with harsh actions.

"Yipe!" Tentomon halted from being pierced by the angel digimon's blade.

"Woah, what's the big idea."

"State your grounds!"

"Uh well uh."

"No answer?"

"Yes I have an answer. You startled me by pointing your blade at me. How would you THINK I react?"

"My apologies, you understand you are on the holy grounds. This is Maiden's holy sanctuary."

"Huh? Why did she name it after Angemon?"

"Angemon has two mega forms. She once had a husband named Seraphimon who could silde evolve into Goddramon. Sadly he fell ill and she built this holy sanctuary after him."

"I see."

"Tentomon!"

The two Guardian digimon saw the rest of the group approaching. "State you cause!"

"Woah."

Tai jumped back before he ran into the blade. "Watch where you are pointing that thing! Sheesh."

Mimi stepped up. "I'm sorry for coming, but I need to come in side. You see I had a vision last night telling me to come here."

"A vision you say?"

"Yes, it had the voice of a woman, I can't describe her physical appearance due to her being a ball of light, but her voice was gentle and soothing. It felt I could trust everything she said to me. Then she showed me a picture of this Cathedral and told me to go there. This happened yesterday."

"I see, hmm. Young lady, sirs, I can smell traces of holy light coming from out of each of you."

"What you can?"

"Yes, how did you acquire this?"

"It was a gift from Azulongmon."

Both angel digimon gasped. "Did you say Azulongmon!"

Izzy nodded. "Correct, I believe you seen him or were close."

"Yes, he and the other three Holy Beast received blessing from the Sovereign of Life herself. It was a parting gift before her final sacrifice."

"How is Azulongmon?" asked the other digimon.

"He was captured by the Brotherhood." replied Agumon.

"No," the first Guardiangemon spoke in sadness. "Then it's just as we feared. Quick come inside, we'll lead you to head of this sanctuary. You can tell him everything you told us."

"Thank you." replied Mimi. The destined now have permission to enter the Sanctuary there Mimi might get the answer she needed.

Throughout the day the group of four, five if you count Patamon, ventured throughout the museum gazing at the art and portraits that were there for their view pleasure. Daisuke was starting to become bored, but he didn't let it show. He didn't want to hurt Mizuki's feelings. On the plus side, he did find some of the portraits worth looking at. He had to admit, art wasn't his thing and found it time consuming, but he was very impressed by the art work.

Kari and T.K. were also interested in most of the portraits they had seen. Some were representing the beauty of nature, telling those to enjoy scenery at its fullest. Then there were others representing emotions. The emotions shown through the artwork was simply breath taking to people who visualize art as watching a Live concert. The gogglehead listened to Mizuki's interpretations on some of the artwork and felt himself understand the passion the artist had.

The group came across another painting which had darken red sky and a black terrain mixed with red. Mizuki gazed at the painting at for a few moments. She turned around to face the group.

"What do you all see?"

Kari walked forward and scanned the painting. "I feel like the atmosphere has changed the longer I look it.."

T.K. squinted his eyes. "Hmm, I think I see white spot in the middle. It's invisible when you are in the distance, but it becomes when get close to portrait."

"Hey you're right." The gogglehead squinted his eyes.

"It does have a tiny white dot."

"Deep within the shadows." Everyone turned to the raven haired girl. "You're trapped, with no way out. The darkness is there and wants to consume you."

The blonde preteen noticed the expression on the child of light's face. He knew the words made her feel uncomfortable, especially of two oppositions after her.

"Even if the darkness consumes, there will always be a tiny speck of light. That light will shine and overcome the darkness." She turned to them and smiled. "At least that's how I think of it."

Daisuke looked at the painting and back at Mizuki. "I see it as a nightlight."

The raven haired girl chuckled. "You're funny Daisuke."

"Heh, yeah I know." He rubbed his head chuckling to himself. "Besides, I never knew art was this interesting."

"You have a crush on me right?"

The gogglehead was taken back by this. "Wha? What?" He was obviously feeling mixed up right now. How can you have feelings for a girl that you just met a few days ago? The raven haired girl chuckled. "No need to babble, can't you take a joke."

He started to calm down. "Heh, right a joke."

"You're funny." She grinned. "Anyone hungry?"

"You know I am."

"Isn't it obvious Daisuke."

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, you're kind of cute when you're clueless."

"Cute?"

T.K. and Kari laughed making the boy the blush and embarrassed. "Heh, really?"

"Across the street there's a place where we can get food."

"What are we waiting for come on."

The children left to find the exit, while they were walking Gatomon poked her head around the corner and frowned.

"Awe, they're leaving. Just when I finally got into this place."

She glanced at a vase with artwork littered on it. "I must admit, the humans have way with expressing themselves, but it's nothing like the Ancient Raijinmon Temple."

She looked over the corner and found the kids were gone.

"Crap, I don't want to go the way I came in. I gotta find them."

She sped off to find the kids. The group reached the entrance of the museum where they would leave.

"I had a lot of fun here learning about a bunch of new stuff. I never looked at art the same way I did today." Mizuki smiled.

"Heh, you learn something new each day. What else do you do for fun?"

"Do you play soccer?"

"No, I haven't. I'm pretty much a newbie when it comes to that sport."

"Then may be we can practice it together." He looked towards T.K. and Kari. "Hey how about you two join us."

"I'd be glad too."

"Sure, two on two the next we're together."

"Heh, Mizuki and I vs. you and Kari." Daisuke arrogantly chuckled.

T.K. calmly grinned. "I call that fair wouldn't you say Kari?"

The brown haired girl nodded. "Sounds fun, but like Mizuki I'm only a beginner."

"Really, living with your brother hasn't brought out any special talent?" The blonde boy asked.

The girl shrugged. "I guess not, but we won't know until we're out on the field."

The group exited the museum as did Gatomon who managed to dash by before the door closed on her. Mizuki looked forward and saw a familiar car stationed in the parking lot. "My mom's here? She didn't tell me she was going to pick me up."

"We can find out why."

They marched across the parking lot to the stationed car. Upon reaching it the window rolled down to reveal woman in her late thirties. Her black hair was in a bunch and she donned on a pair of glasses helping her teal eyes see. She smiled at the group. "Daisuke it's good to see you again."

The boy nodded. "Likewise Mrs. Daigo." Her attention was now on T.K. and Kari.

"New friends of your Mizuki?"

"I'm Takeru Takaishi."

"Please to meet you. I'm Hikari Kamiya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Mizuki I hope you didn't forget about tonight?"

"Tonight?" The raven hair girl wondered before it all clicked in her head. "Oh," She solemly frowned. "An old fashion dinner party. How could I forget?"

"Mizuki,"

"I'm sorry, but it's that I don't really want to a reception hosted by the monkeys in suits of your company you now work for." "I understand you don't want to go, but your brother is occupied by the entrance test for college and medical applications so he chose not to study."

"Lucky him."

"Mizuki." "

"Yeah, I understand." She turned around and bowed. "I had an awesome day today. Thank you Daisuke. I hope we can hang out more often. Same goes to T.K. and Kari." The gogglehead grinned and gives her a thumb up.

"No sweat, we'll always have a blast together."

The raven haired girl chuckled. "You're funny Dai. Let's keep it that way. I'll see you all tomorrow." She got in her mother's car. Mrs. Daigo waved to them.

"Nice meeting you again bye." As she rolled up the window she started the car and began to drive out of the parking lot. T.K. turned to the gogglehead.

"Today was really fun don't you think?"

"Yeah, I had fun being here. I learned a lot."

"Mizuki is real nice, did you say she lived with her mother and brother?"

"Yeah, she never mentioned her father. I figured they might have gotten into a divorce."

"We shouldn't ask her about it. Maybe it will come up sometime, but not now."

Kari took out her D3. "You think we should head to the digital world?"

"Child of light."

Kari froze, the voice caused chills to run down her spine. T.K. and Daisuke stood in front of Kari blocking the evil Magiknightmon from coming near her. The evil being scoffed.

"Hmph, do you two honestly think acting as a wall will help her? You're only putting you own lives on the line."

Patamon flew from Kari's arms and floated in front them. "How about me?"

"And me!" Gatomon jumped in front of the group.

Magiknightmon chuckled. "I'm not in the mood to fight, just to let you know that we'll keep coming for you Hikari, and not only that, this Brotherhood will seek you too."

"Tell us something we don't know." Daisuke growled.

"Do you care for the girl?"

The boy's eyes lit up.

"What did you say?"

"I hate to think what would happen to her."

"Why are you even threatening me?"

"Listen boy, we and the Brotherhood would love to have the child of light, but once we gain the power to unleash our army onto the real world we'll kill or capture any human that attempts to escape us. However the time will come when the Dark Ocean and the Brotherhood attempt to kill each other. I predict this and the digital world will be a war zone in this conflict where only one opposition will survive."

"I had enough of your babbling!"

He yanked out his D3. "Digi Gate open! Veemon"

A neon green portal materialized in front of them bringing interest to the dark digimon.

"A fancy lightshow is going to startle me? Unbelievable."

"V-Heabutt!"

The blue dragon digimon leapt toward the dark digimon only to be swiped away with the flick of a hand. The blue creature landed next to the group as the portal faded.

"Veemon!"

"I'm okay," He grunted as he got up.

"Remember what I said. Soon we'll take you Kari, but only when the time is right."

"Time or not, get him VEEMON!"

Veemon digivolve to… XV-mon!

The large blue dragon reels back his fist preparing to strike the evil being. "I don't know what you said to provoke them, but I here to smash your face into the pavement."

The dark digimon merely jumped to the side and watched the dragon's fist fly past. "We won't fight today, but next time I won't come alone." As he finished his speech he vanished into purple smoke.

The gogglehead cursed. "Damn him. He better not hurt Mizuki! Come on XV-mon!"

"Uh where are we going?"

"We're checking to see if she's all right." The gogglehead climbed on top of the large beast and started to take off, but he took a glance at his two friends. "Kari don't let metal head bother you. We'll protect you."

T.K. nodded. "Daisuke's right, as soon as we get our weapons it'll be much easier to defend ourselves."

"Thank you, but Daisuke try not cause a disturbance by anyone okay?" Kari spoke.

"No worries, XV-mon are flying high!" He flapped his wings and rocketed towards the sky.

T.K. turned toward Kari. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks T.K."

"Listen, don't worry. We'll defeat them for sure."

The young girl knew he was right, but she still felt worried. Although, she shouldn't let it affect her too much. Whatever happens they better prepare for it.

A large navy blue room, a room decorated with flowers. However lying in the middle of the room was a white opened coffin. Inside it was nothing, no body. Sitting on the group with awed expression on her face was Mimi. Kneeling beside her was Izzy who had shocked look on his face. Behind him is Tai and he look of a child would have when he witnessed something magical. Running into the room was MangaAngemon except he donned a robe rather than his usual attari.

"Did you find her?" Then he saw what they saw. Standing before them in their full Mega form was Wargreymon, next to him was young female donned red clothing. Her name is Rosemon. Standing behind them was a giant gold beetle digimon by the name of HerculesKabuterrimon. Rosemon looked at herself and giggled in glee.

"Wow, I look hotter than I did as Lilymon."

"Hmm, I was hoping I could be humanoid." said the gruff voice of the giant beetle."

Wargreymon looked at his claws and flexed his muscles. "I'm back." He glanced at Tai. "I'm ready to kick some ass."

Tai smiled. "Oh you will." He jumped up in the air like a little kid. "You're going to kick a whole lot of ass."

Next chapter -Preparation-

A/N: Next chapter will explain what happened and the kids will finally attain their weapons and test them out.


	5. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon except for the Brotherhood, Synthesismon, and Bushidomon. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

-Flashback-

_The chosen were lead to the main office of the owner of the Angemon Cathedral. During their walk to the main office the group was introduced to the interior of the cathedral and they learned about the work the inhabitants do here. Once they arrived at the main office, the group met MagnaAngemon, garbed in an angelic robe. The ultimate level digimon listened to their explanation with an intrigued look especially about Azulongmon giving them the give to achieve the ultimate level._

"_Not only did the digicore give our digimon a boost, but it gave our digivices an extra option." Izzy spoke. _

"_Yeah, we have no use to use a computer to transport ourselves to the digital world. Now we can come here without one." spoke the child of courage. _

"_I see." Magnaangemon stood up from his desk. "Your story is fascinating chosen of destiny. You and your fellow destined are welcome to come here anytime for advice and shelter. In case of a threat we use a defense mechanism that seals the Sanctuary into another dimension so it won't be destroyed."_

"_That's comforting to here." Tentomon spoke. "Do you know why Mimi was given a vision?"_

"_I don't know, it could be the light she was bestowed upon. I have one question that you would be kind enough to ask. What other power did you use to raise your digimon's levels?" _

"_Our crest. The crests were based off our strongest traits." Izzy stated. "My crest was knowledge." _

"_My crest was Courage." Tai added. _

"_And mine was Sincerity." _

"_Sincerity? I see. It may have to do with your trait. Stating what is on your mind. Telling the truth and being true to yourself must have chosen you to be the bearer of the maiden's message." _

_The teen girl giggled. "Neat, but why me? Why not Miyako, Sora or even Kari?" _

"_She could have chosen anybody." The plant digimon looked at her partner. "I guess you were more special." _

"_Who cares why." said Tai. "What I want to know is why we came here. I want to know more about this place before we leave." _

"_I am with my friend on this one." Izzy walked towards one of the bookshelves that were in the white walled room. _

"_If you want to research about anything then you can." _

"_We're you busy?" asked the child of courage. _

"_No, I was reading a good book I picked up from the library two days ago." _

_The party scattered themselves in the office to learn more. Mimi on the other felt she heard something coming from outside the door. _

"_Huh? That sounds familiar." She left the room unnoticed by the others. _

"_Are there any in your group who possess angel digimon." _

_Tai nodded at the digital being. "Yep, my sister has a digimon named Gatomon, she can evolve to Angewomon. T.K. has a Patamon, I'm sure you're familiar with his digivolutions." _

_The digital angel smiled. "Who wouldn't?" _

"_Most of the Earth's population." Agumon said. _

"_That was rhetorical Agumon." spoke the child of knowledge as he flipped through a book. _

"_Oh…. um."_

"_It's a question that does not require an answer." Izzy put the book away and took out another. _

"_I was wondering if you had time in your schedule to bring them here. That is if you have the time." _

"_I'm sure we can do that. We all ready have the coordinates to this place so why not. They'll be happy to meet you." said Palmon_

"_Not to mention Patamon and Gatomon." The insect digimon buzzed by the group. "I'm positive that they will be thrilled to meet you. You're the ultimate form of Patamon for crying out loud. The little hamster needs a mentor to seek advice from. You're the big enchilada around this joint." _

_The angel digimon tilted his head. "Big Enchilada?" _

_Tentomon shrugged. "I don't get it either, it's a human thing." _

_Izzy flipped a page in the book. "It supposed to mean the head of an organization." _

_Tai yawned as he flipped a page in the book. "Man this kind of boring. I mean will we find anything in here?" He gazed toward the angel digimon. "Did you read all of these? Is there anything worth knowing?" _

"_Is there anything else in this place we haven't looked at?" _

"_There is the.." _

"_Mimi's gone!" Palmon shouted as she looked around the room. _

_The child of knowledge perked up. "What?" _

"_She's missing! I don't know where she is. Oh some partner I am." _

_Tai frowned. "She isn't a ninja. She can't have gotten far right?" _

"_Quick we can track her with our Digivices." Izzy took out his. "Now let's go!" _

"_Hey, shouldn't I be saying that?" _

_The intellectual teen ignored Tai and ran out of the room with Palmon and Tentomon on his trail. _

_Tai frowned feeling a bit ticked off. "He ignored me."_

"_I'll alert the rest of my colleagues. This building is huge, but I'm sure we'll find her quickly." _

"_Yeah." Tai took out his digivice. "Come on Agumon." _

_The duo ran out of the room. MangaAngemon left the room as well to alert the rest of the occupants._

_Mimi walked down a corridor leading to a room with a huge grey door. _

"_The voice stopped here." She said. _

_Something must've told her to come here. Why here? What's behind this door? Her curiosity started to consume her being. Feeling she needed to know she walked forward and pressed against the door. She pushed harder until the door slowly began to open. She breathed out of relief and gasped upon seeing the room. _

_The room was blue in color and had flowers decorated around it. Of course this didn't make her gasp out of fright. Sitting in the middle of the room was white coffin. She didn't know what to think of it. The thought seeing tomb for the dead gave her chill down her spine. _

_She didn't know why she listened to the voice in the first place. She should've just ignored the voice like every normal human being. Of course her life was all, but normal in a way. She is one of the chosen children of destiny for crying out loud. _

"_Darn, why do I have to be led to a room with a spooky coffin. I think I should go back."_

"_Wait." Mimi froze, it was that voice again. What did it want this time?_

"_Open it." _

_She felt as if something jabbed a spike through her head. "Open it? That frightening thing? No way, nuh uh. I'm not going to do it." _

"_Please, it's for the best." _

"_What if your some demon trying to lure me into trap and then suck out my soul and use your filthy spirit to inhabit my body." _

"_Child, I assure you that I'm not a demon, yet a saint wanting to lend a helping hand against the new threat you are about go up against." _

_Her suspicion lowered a bit. "The Brotherhood?" _

"_Yes, I can tell you are fearful fighting them and the Dark Ocean." _

"_Yes, yes I am. I hate fighting. I hate violence. If there was a way to defeat them without fighting then I intend to do it." _

"_I feel the same way, but there are times where we must take up arms and battle. Sometimes words are not enough." _

_Her guard dropped a little. "Yes, I know. I'll fight, but I won't like it. I fight to protect my love ones." _

"_Will you please open child of sincerity. I know this doesn't look safe, but no harm will come to you." _

"_I don't know, I want to. You seem sincere, but you gotta know that opening weird things while not expecting what's inside is very dangerous." _

"_I see." _

"_However," She approached the coffin. "Being in frightening situations affected me in a way. Sure I'll be afraid of an evil digimon trying to kill me, but there's an old saying that I heard from where. Expect the unexpected." She neared the coffin. "Whatever comes out determines how gullible I am. I'm willing to take that risk." She put her hands on the coffin. "I'm not saying I trust you and I'm saying I don't. I'm prepared to make that sacrifice." _

_Just then Tai, Izzy, Agumon, Tentomon, and Palmon rushed in to the room and saw Mimi opening up the coffin. _

"_MIMI!" cried Palmon. _

"_What the hell?" Tai awed and looked towards Izzy. "She's opening up a coffin." _

_Izzy frowned. "Talk about tomb raiding." _

"_Mimi stop!" _

_Palmon rush over followed Agumon and Tentomon, however they were too late. Mimi opened up the coffin preparing of the worst, but it was what she partial expected. It was a woman with long sky blue hair and wearing a dark blue dress. Mimi breathed a sigh of relief. _

"_At least nothing bad happened." _

"_Thank you child." Her eyes widen in shock and looked down. She found the woman staring at her with her teal colored eyes. _

"_Here's your gift." _

_A bright light shot out and sent Mimi flying back. Izzy gasped and immediately ran over to catch her. It was successful on his part. However the light shot down towards the group and engulfed the digmon and then zoomed towards the children striking them in the process. After hitting them the light flew out of the room. Tai and others were flabbergasted by this turn of event, but next thing would give them a more surprise. _

_Agumon warp digivolve to…. Wargreymon. _

_Palmon warp digivolve to…. Rosemon. _

_Tentomon warp digivolve to…. HerculesKabuterrimon. _

Present

"Wh.. what happened here"

Tai crossed his arms. "Well Mimi opened up a coffin and this weird light appeared and gave our digimon the ability to go mega. For some reason the light struck us and did nothing. Then if flew out the room."

"Light?"

The eyes of the ultimate level digimon shifted to the open coffin. His jaw dropped. "Who opened the coffin?"

"It was me." The child of sincerity said as Izzy helped her up. "It was that woman who told me to come to here and release her."

"I see…" The angel digimon was in deep thought.

Wargreymon titled his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, her prophecy came true after all."

"What prophecy?" asked Rosemon.

"She predicted she would rise again when a powerful threat is in the horizon. She must've have known that the Brotherhood wouldn't stay banished forever. The light must be her gift to fend against the upcoming threat of both the Brotherhood and Dagomon's army."

Mimi lowered her head. "Our digimon are more powerful, but will it be enough?"

"That's why we going get our weapons." Tai said.

"Tai, ever if we did we're facing two powerful opposing forces. We…"

"Koushirou Izumi,"

The child of knowledge raised a brow after hearing his full name spoken from the forest for hair. "I am aware if we have our weapons we may not stand a chance, but we can't spaz over thinking about how large the enemy's forces are. Piximon said he'll help us. We have the other international destine to help out if we need it. There's no point in worrying about until the road is crossed. We'll think of plans and strategies to be one step ahead."

Izzy chuckled. "You're right, I'm pretty sure Andromon, Ogremon, and Centarumon are out there somewhere. I'm sure they'll lend us a helping hand."

"We'll lend a hand too."

The destine looked towards MagnaAngemon. "If the crisis becomes too much for you then we'll come and help out as much as we can. You've done some much for our world it's time for us to rise up in arms and lend you a helping hand when the appropriate time is right."

The child of courage grinned. "Yeah," He turned to Wargreymon. "Wargreymon you want to try and test out your strength again?"

"Hmm, I think we should at least take a breather today. We found what we're looking for."

Rosemon twirled around joyfully. "I enjoy this new form. I love it a lot."

The giant beetle goaned. "Great, the next thing she wants to do is shop."

"Hmm?" She thought. "Nah."

"You were actually thinking about that?"

"Yeah, but why would I need new clothes? I won't stay in this form too long."

"You are right; we need training to stay in our Mega forms for long periods of time."

Tai took out his digivice.

"Digigate Open! My house!"

A green portal materialized and showed the gateway to Tai's house. "Wow, I still can't believe the Digicore gave us the ability to open up the gate and choose what location we need to go to."

"Yeah, but it is limited to areas we haven't visited so we had to make use of the trailmon to lead us half way and then walk the other half here." Izzy pointed out.

"Come on let's go back home to the real world. We'll tell everyone what happened here."

"Acutally Tai, I have to head home." Mimi raised her digivice. "Digigate open. My home."

A portal opened up revealing her home. "Come on Rosemon. Tai, Izzy I'll see you in a few days okay?"

Izzy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's when we'll get to see our new weapons."

She winked. "Yep," That said she jumped in with Rosemon.

The portal closed shortly after. Wargreymon and HerculesKabuterrimon reverted back to Agumon and Motimon. The child of knowledge looked at the angel digimon.

"Thanks again MangaAngemon. You're help will be greatly needed."

"Good, remember to bring the children of Hope and Light with you the next time you visit."

"We'll be sure to do that."

MagnaAngemon watched the portal close after the children stepped into it. He frowned and stared at the open coffin.

"I hope you knew what you were doing. Letting children fight this alone shouldn't be acceptable, I guess it's the only way. Let us hope for a victory."

-Synthesismon's house, late at night-

Synthesismon leaned back on his chair, feeling exhausted working on the weapons all day. It wasn't supposed to be this tough. The digicore was an unknown substance. Unfamiliar as it is they had to be careful on how to craft the piece in to the chosen weapons of choice. So far Team Smith had only constructed so far. Usually he would have four or five weapons ready with in a day, but the problem is that the digicore was proving to be the most difficult thing to use. He had no knowledge of it, no experience on how to handle it, and everyone else was getting frustrated.

"Perhaps I should tell them to come back in a week. There is no way we will ever get the job done in two days."

Suddenly a beam of light shot in through and took the form of a sphere upon stopping. The digimon was taken back by the sudden appearance of the light. It was the same light that appeared at the Angemon Sanctuary. He stared at the light with curiosity and awe. He had never seen or felt such power generating from the orb itself. Wait, he felt something like this before, but where? He thought he heard and voice and glanced around to room to discover the source.

"_Listen closely about what I'm about to say."_

The ultimate digimon nodded, but he is still confused about where the voice is coming from. He pretty much didn't know it came from the sphere itself. Whatever it was to say, must be very important.

-Two days later. Digital World, City of Light. Late in the afternoon.

All twelve chosen lead by Gennai walked down the streets of the vast city. Their digimon were at Piximon's training grounds. The city was looked a bit like what you see in Paris, France sans for the Eiffel Tower.

"City of light eh?" commented Daisuke. "I bet it's awesome at night."

"I want to know how busy it is at night." said Jyou. "The name itself pretty much gives away that more events happen in at midnight."

"Like Las Vegas." Mimi spoke.

"If you look closely there are hardly digimon out."

Sora glanced around the area they were in. "At least it's not crowded."

Miyako said. "From what Jyou said I hate think about what happens at night."

"You are correct, from what I've been told on fifth day of the week there's always a party that last until morning. Think of it as Mardi Gras back in your world."

"Mardi Gras? What's that?" asked Tai.

"It's Saint Patrick's Day event held in New Orleans back in America." The child of sincerity stated. "I never been there, but I heard it one huge party down there."

"Maybe we should take a trip to see what it's like."

"No." Mimi folded her arms. "It's just one huge beer fest. It's not exactly safe as you think it would be."

"Well I'll scratch that off my 'to do list'." Kari said.

"I wholeheartedly agree." The blue hair teen agreed.

"Here it is everyone."

The group was now in front of Synthesismon's home, some of them were feeling anxious while others not so excited, but it was necessary to become heavily prepared. Gennai knocked on the door to the house. After several moments the door opened revealing Synthesismon.

"Ah Gennai you're back." He looked behind the digital man and saw the chosen. "So you must the chosen of destiny. Let's skip the formalities and come in. Gennai spoke of your names when he visited."

"He sounds nice." Sora said.

"Yet he's kind of chubby."

"Daisuke!" scolded Miyako.

"Daisuke, Miyako come on." Ken said.

They entered the building and came across the living quarters of the house of Synthesismon. Sitting at the table are Witchmon and a male wizard donning red gloves, and suit that had red flame designs on his chest and pants area while the middle part of the suit remained black. He had on pointed hat that looked as if it was on fire. In his hand was black wand with a red bulb at the end. Sleeping on the floor next to them was dog like diigmon with brown grayish fur.

Sitting at the couch watching a program on T.V. was a muscular digimon with brownish skin. He donned on silver tradition samurai uniform and a helmet with green jewels engraved to it. On his chest was the Japanese Character for Strength. Occupants turned to the door as they saw the kids walking into room. The dog digimon got up and grinned.

"So these are these are the mighty chosen of destiny? I was expecting them to tough badasses, but look nothing more than the chumps on the sissy wagon."

"Hey!" shouted Daisuke as he felt his ego being bruised.

"That dog made a mockery out of us." Ken said.

"Dumb dog,." muttered Miyako.

Witchmon glared at the dog. "Labramon!"

"I kid, can't you tell I was being sarcastic?"

"Even if it's only for humor, speaking in negative tongue reflects on the truth of yourself." spoke the samurai digimon.

"Bushidomon who asked you?"

"Please we have guest." spoke the flaming wizard. "FlaWizardmon is right, Labramon please behave or else I'll schedule an appointment for you to be neutered."

The dog digimon grimaced at the thought of it. "That was harsh."

"It looks like they're one big happy family." Yamato whispered to Tai.

Synthesismon walked toward a door near Bushidomon. "I want you all to come downstairs."

Everyone nodded and followed the blacksmith digimon stairs in to the basement. The basement was big size. An enormous workshop for crafting weapons and is used as a bomb shelter. The group looked across the table and a blanket covering the weapons that they were going to be using. The weapons they themselves will wield to engage in a deadly battle against the Dagomon and the Brotherhood."

Bushidomon walked forward. "The weapons you are about to receive do contain the light from the digi core we used."

Labramon scowled. "Let me tell you something. It was hell making them."

FlaWizardmon nodded. "What he means is that the digicore was a material that we were unfamiliar with."

"That is until Synthesismon received a message from the maiden herself."

Witchmon's statement startled the group. "Wait you mean the Sovereign of life was here?"

Izzy asked in shock. Synthesismon shrugged. "You could say that. A ball of pure white light showed up and told me what how to construct weapons using half of Azulongmon's digicore."

"Meanwhile the rest of us sat back and listened to his explanation in perfect detail." Bushidomon said.

Mimi stepped up. "A ball of light? It must be the same light that gave our digimon the power to go to Mega."

"Yeah." Izzy contemplated. "It's giving us an upperhand, but will it be enough?"

"If it is or it isn't." Ken said. "All we need to do is prepare for a very difficult battle against two opposing forces that want the same thing."

The child of light frowned. "I know why Dagomon wants me, but what does the Brotherhood want?"

"Who knows what they want." Jyou said and then sighed. "All we need to do is try not get killed."

"Taichi Kamiya, come here."

The teen advanced towards the ultimate level digimon and stopped when they neared the table. The digimon reached under the cover and pulled out a Sword. This sword had a golden brown handle with two gems embedded into it. The blade was looked like any normal sword except the crest of courage was chiseled into it. Tai took the weapon and looked at it to become familiar with it.

"The Sword of Valor." said Synthesismon.

"Yamato Ishida." The blonde musician walked forward and was given two short swords. Both of them had the crest of friendship on it.

"Two short swords that I like to call Alliance. Bushidomon made it for you."

The teen nodded towards the samurai digimon. "Thanks, I'll use these with care."

"Do not be reckless Ishida, to act as a warrior you must get acquainted with the weapon of choice."

The teen agreed. "I understand."

Yamato and Tai walked back to their spots.

"Koushirou Izumi." The intellectual teen walked forward and handed him a silver gun and a bullet case causing the teen to blink.

"Wait, what? Normal bullets won't work and why a gun?"

Synthesismon sighed. "It was Labramon's idea."

"DAMN RIGHT!"

Labramon hopped onto Izzy's head despite being a bit heavy. "Mind you that this is no ordinary gun. This the Omega Gun X."

Everyone groaned. Izzy frowned thinking how insane this dog is. "Why call it that."

"Because this gun is too extreme to be called Omega Gun so X fits it perfectly!"

"Why am I not surprised." muttered the teen.

"These are special bullets I made myself. Fire Bullets, Stink Bullet, Lightning Bullets, there's also the plasma and energy cartridge in there with unlimited uses so it won't run out. But most of the time you'll be using the bullets I make for you in case you are in a situation that requires it. Also based upon you this baby will can change shape due to your imagination, but it only has ten forms while counting the one it is in now."

"I see…. I think."

"You better think of something badass and destructive that it completely blows away the crowd. Also if you do I'll make something that fits it."

The dog handed him a CD. "Install this on your laptop and we'll be the best of friends."

Izzy chuckled uneasily, took the CD and quickly walked back to the group. The teen still had the dog on his head. "OFF!"

"Geez all right, don't get your underwear in a bunch." He hopped off.

"Sora Takenouchi." Synthesismon called. Sora stepped forward and was given Bow with a quiver of arrows.

"Sadly Labramon made this."

Sora eyes widen in horror. "Oh no."

"BOOYA!" He leapt on to Sora's head. "That's the Devastator. You want to know why it's called that?"

Sora sighed. "I'm afraid to ask."

The dog took out an arrow from the quiver. "These aren't ordinary arrows either. Each of them has something special in it for an extra punch. Also in case you run out there's a feature you access with the click of the button right here." He pointed toward the button near the grip. "It lets you shoot energy based arrows. Like your friend, you can contact me for more arrows, however use this most of time too." He leapt off the girl. "Oh and don't use the black one unless it's necessary."

The girl corked a brow. "The black one."

Labramon nodded. "In there is a black arrow with a skull on it. Don't use it unless it's ABSOULETLY NECCASSARY! It shortens your life span by a day."

Yamato frowned. "What purpose was there to give it to her and HOW did you make it?"

Withcmon narrowed her eyes. "Did he use? We'll talk about that later. Right now we need to continue. Ken Ichijouji."

The rocket motioned towards her and was given a cloak, a book, and metal staff with a gold star at the top. "Ken, this is the Wizard Staff, the magician's cloak, and the book of spells. This is a gift from me to you. Your past wasn't an easy one. You know what I mean don't you?"

Ken nodded sadly. "My Digimon Kaiser days, my nightmare is slowly fading, but the root of it all is still in existence."

Miyako felt sympathy for boy. She knew how much pain he was in after converting to their side.

"Ken." Witchmon nodded. "You've done some much damage, but you also helped stopped Belial Myotistmon from causing darkness throughout both worlds. Your debts are all ready re-paid, but if you feel fighting against the Dark Ocean will help you further then by means take it."

"No." He said as he took the items. "I have accepted what I've done and now I'm changing. Lingering in the past will not help me and won't defeat Dagomon, but I don't want to see any pain and suffering done by him or the Brotherhood."

Wichmon chuckled. "Use the Warlock Staff with care."

Ken walked back towards the group.

Flawizardmon walked toward the table. "Jyou Kido, Miyako Inoue and Mimi Tachikawa please step forward."

The two teens walked forward and were given their respected weapons. It was a bronze mace for Jyou, a large yellow boomerang for Miyako and a whip with thorns for Mimi. "Wait why do I get this giant boomerang?"

"Be glad I finished it before Labramon could. I was going to give you something else, but butted in and made you this."

The girl glared with dark intentions at the dog digimon. The rookie digimon chuckled nervously.

"Eh heh, but FlaWizardmon finished it before I could."

"Labramon!" Witchmon scolded.

FlaWizardmon continued. "Anyway, the Hawk Boomerang is crafted from the digicore and a special type of ore. What's really is special was that an Aquillamon kindly gave me his feather to use for this special type of weapon."

"What do I do? Throw it?"

"On the contrary you can use it as a sword, but for long range you are going to practice moving it willingly."

"Willingly?" asked Miyako. "Are you saying that this boomerang reacts to where I tell it to go?"

"Correct, much like using psychic powers to move objects you use your connection with this weapon to perform deadly techniques against the enemy. So it's not at all useless."

The wizard digimon looked at Jyou.

"Jyou this mace was been crafted by the shell of an Akylomon and from the strongest metal alloy in the digital world. With traces of the digi core, this weapon will be of great use to you."

He turned his attention to Mimi. "You on the other hand wield the Whip of Throrns. From the reports we received about you Miss Tachikawa you loathe combat."

"Yes, but I understand there will be times I have to fight when I don't want to."

"Correct, this will not only be useful for combat, but also help you use the power of Nature. Say you made a medicine to cure the wounds of your comrades or make roses bloom and shoot stun spores."

"Or make army of plant monsters to do your bidding." Everyone stared at the dog digimon.

"What? It's a good idea."

"I'll think of something that will help me."

"If you have the time Mimi I suggest you visit Carnationmon. She's a good friend of mine. She's just east of here in a hidden village. Going there isn't tough, but finding it is tricky. I'll accompany you if you want to go."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you." The trio walked back." Synthesismon nodded.

"Finally the last four please come up."

Daisuke, T.K., Kari, and Iori stepped forward to receive their weapons. Daisuke was given spear with a bronze handle and two foot blade at the end. At the end was of the handle was a dragon shaped head.

"Daisuke this is the Dragoon Spear. A dragoon is knight that has the power to control Dragons. Since your digimon is a dragon type I figured it might be appropriate."

"Control? Hell no, Veemon is my friend not my servant."

"I know, but think of being able to learn how to breathe fire."

The gogglehead rubbed his chin. "Breathe fire… hm."

"Why don't you research about Dragoons to get a better understanding."

"I all ready know what they are. They never really control dragons, so it was just a bit of exaggeration."

"I'm surprised you did a bit of researching." Miyako said.

"Hey, I'm not stupid as everyone thinks I am."

"I didn't say you were. I think you're lazy, but not stupid." Miyako said.

"You do get bored about most things." said T.K.

"You are hotheaded and stubborn."

"You let everyone affect you ego a lot." said Iori.

"Huh? Hey! That's enough picking on me."

"They're only teasing you." said the blonde teen.

The gogglehead sighed. "Yeah, sorry guys." He walked back to the group.

T.K was given a pair of grieves and bracers. "Attach the bracers to your hands and the grieves to your legs. This will help you out with hand to hand combat."

"So I can develop fighting techniques like Ryu from Street Fighter. That sounds cool."

"Indeed," He glanced down at Iori.

"Fighting doesn't suit you much, that I can understand, but do you understand that the Brotherhood and Dark Ocean aren't going to listen your ideals."

"…yes." Iori gasped upon seeing an axe with a golden hilt and red and silver curved shaped blade..

"This is the Asgard Axe. It was made from the hammer of a Zudomon and piece of the digicore. Iori, fighting not only to hurt, think of it as to help. Help the digital and real worlds from falling into the darkness."

Iori nodded. "Yes, I understand."

The ultimate level digimom gazed over at the Kari. "Hikari, you alone are the ingredient for all three forces. If your friends keep you from harm then victory you shall have, but if the enemy captures you then all hope for both worlds will be lost."

He handed the girl white and pink that was a foot long. The girl had a puzzled expression as did everyone else.

"A feather?" gawked the girl.

"I was just joking about getting a feather as a weapon." Tai chuckled.

Synthesismon coughed. "Kari I know this may seem like an ordinary feather, but with a wave you launch light projectiles."

"That's it?"

"No, everyone listen!"

Everyone prepared to listen to digital being. What he was going to say is important.

"These weapons are and will be a part of you. Much as the crest you used to unlock your digimon's level you must use your dormant power to unleash full potential of these weapons."

"Easy for you to say." said Jyou. "We had to realize our traits before making our digimon evolve."

"Neither us know what you are trying to say?"

"Taichi!"

The older teen gasped as he saw Bushido coming at him with his sword. Tai quickly brought up his sword and blocked the digimon from cleaving him in half.

"What's the purpose of doing that?" Yamato sternly asked.

"Your weapon is your ally. A weapon is only as strong as its master is, however the weapon can act as wild animal, disobeying its master. You must tame it to listen to you. You must use the very essence of the weapon itself to control it."

Bushidomon sheathed his sword as Tai lowered his sword.

"That is all I have to say to you children." He walked past them. "I'm going to get some tea."

Then he walked upstairs. The children remained in the room with their weapons in hand. "So do you understand?"

Everyone nodded. "I advise you to visit Piximon from time to time. Hey will be of help to you." said Gennai.

"We also constructed appropriate gear for you all." Synthesismon spoke as he, FlaWizardmon, and Witchmon gave them folded clothing for combat. "These will lessen the damage you receive throughout your body, but you still have to prepare for dangerous combat."

Gennai started to speak. "If you are wondering if you have to carry your equipment everywhere you go. Take out you D-Terminals and download the items into them."

The kids responded by taking out their D-Terminals. Once flipping them open the D-Terminals responded to the weapons and gear and absorbed the items into their memory. Izzy gazed at his as he saw a digital image of the Omega Gun X. The words 'Digital Gear Engage' appeared on the screen.

"Yesterday I hacked into your D-Terminals and programmed them the necessary gear upon contact. You can call upon them anytime when you engage in battle with your enemies."

"Thanks." responded Sora. "You all helped us so much, but what about the other children around the world. Won't we need their help?"

"Yes, but not yet. I'm afraid the time for them to help you won't be now, but later when the war becomes a little nasty." Synthesismon said

"Precisely, my team has other uses for those other chosen. If there is such an invasion or if you are in a dire situation that requires their assistance then we'll be sure to gear them up with the right tools." Said Withcmon. "Sadly we completely used up the digicore to construct your weapons, but we do have an idea for the others, but until they are needed we'll be sure to give a boost."

"I guess as of now we'll go visit Piximon I'm sure he has some training method for us." said Izzy.

"Some of us have errands to do."

Yamato checked his watch. "I can only be there for a little while. I have band practice in an hour."

Ken nodded. "Correct, each of us has something that will keep us busy. So we might as well ask Piximon for advice and pick up our digimon while we're at it."

Gennai walked towards upstairs. "You children go to Piximon's arena, I have other matters I need to attend to." He left the room.

Tai took out his digivice. "Who's up for visiting Piximon?"

"We'll all go." The purple haired girl said.

"We might as well. We shouldn't delay asking him." The intellectual teen spoke. Tai grinned.

"Great, next stop. Piximon's domain."

While the kids were taking a trip to Piximon's arena, the Brotherhood and the Dark Ocean warriors were preparing for a potential battle with the digidestine. Dagomon's objectives are clear. Seize the child of light as a bride and produce powerful offspring. The Brotherhood plans for the girl was a secret. No one knows why they want the girl, but if their goal is world conquest then Hikari is the key for their goal. The key to save both worlds or destroying them

Next time: Concrete Jungle of Babimon

A day in the city turns into a battle for survival against Babimon, Dark Ocean's newest recruit.

Also Babimon is property of Kanius the author of his awesome Digimon Fusion fics and his crossover fics. Read them if you like

Next chapter is going to have action so no worries.


	6. Concrete jungle of Babimon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I do own the Brotherhood, Bushidomon, and Synthesismon. Babimon is property of SS4Takeru. DO NOT use any of these characters without our permission.

**Concrete jungle of Babimon.**

-Kamiya apartment, 1:00 am Friday morning.-

Kari jolted up from her bed. Sweat beaded down her face and her state was that of fear. Fear. Fear of the future. Fear of the upcoming battle. Her nightmare she just had didn't make her feel any better. She didn't bother to scream so she wouldn't worry her brother or their digimon. She frowned and wrapped herself with her arms.

"That was just…. Ew, I'll never become his bride."

She looked at her dresser and saw her D-Terminal lying face down on the hard wood object. She got up from her bed and approached the dresser. She acquired her tool and turned on the device. She clicked on the button revealing the Digi egg of Light. "Sometimes I wonder why the light chose me. Why not someone else? Why me? I'm sure the person who was chosen for this will ask the same thing."

She pressed the button again and the next icon showed her Angel Feather and Gear. She frowned.

"Now I'll have to fight without hiding behind Gatomon. I don't know if I'm ready for this. The day I spend with Piximon was learning how to use the Angel Feather, even if it was just a day with him, we learned so much."

The pink puff ball gave each of them a training exercise to test out their weapons. So far it was a success and they managed to get a little stronger, but they were nowhere near the level of facing stronger opponents. They can handle rookie level and certain champion level, perhaps ultimate level if the digimon are inexperienced.

-Dark Ocean-

Magiknightmon turned around to face the Demon Lord. "You sent him out all ready?"

Demon chuckled. "Scared aren't we? He wanted to see the real world so I sent him out."

"You do know his huge lust for blood do you not?"

"I understand that too. What's wrong with him going on a killing spree? Are you not afraid of him accidentally killing the child of light?"

"Of course, he hasn't been informed on what she looks like."

"Just to let you know I only sent him to go after those out on the street and to not maim any children. Is that all right with you?"

The knight digimon narrowed his eyes. "I don't care if he kills any humans, I care if he harms the child, you know how Dagomon desires her."

"As much I love to kill Ichijouji and those other chosen brats. It was you who wanted to recruit a demented digimon and he fit the description."

"Yes, finding him on the Southern Continent was too good to be true. He is a monster that committed horrendous crimes and stole priceless artifacts. The legendary D-Killer."

"Are you talking about that disgusting monkey?"

A woman wearing a grey mask that covered her face walked towards them. She had black body suit that was so tight it looked like it was her actual skin. Of course the way she moved was as if the suit wasn't tight on her at all. She has long dark black hair and was equipped with katana on her right side. She crossed her arms.

"Oh? You look happy to see me."

"Kunochimon I thought you were gathering more causes to our side."

She sighed. "Oh I must've forgotten, oh silly me. I just remembered that I'm not your servant girl."

Demon narrowed her eyes. "You disobeyed an order?"

"Look I brought that hideous baboon and that handsome man to our cause."

"You were created just like I was." barked the dark knight.

"Why are you disobeying?"

"Cause I want to spend time with that handsome rogue."

"He's busy training so you shouldn't bother him."

The female digimon stomped her foot in anger. "Damn, I was hoping we would spend a private time together too."

Demon clenched his fist. Why did this woman become this? Why become a seductive tramp.

"Thank goodness she's not as annoying as her…" He thought.

The dark knight started walking away. "Anyway we need to discuss more of our plans. The Brotherhood is surely to be ahead of us."

Demon crossed his arms. "Surely they are, but we're not going to be a step behind. We need a source to get myself and Demon out of here."

-Takaishi Apartment 7:00 am. –

Yawning upon entering his kitchen and dressed in his clothes for school, Takeru Takaishi walked towards the pantry to get a bowl of cereal. While getting his breakfast the young preteen could here T.V. turned on showing the local news station. He never liked the news very much. Sometimes it was very depressing and other times praising people such as famous artist and actors. He found it boring. He sat down at the table eating his cereal.

"That concludes the weather for today. We have a report everyone should be alert about. Four people were brutally murdered last night at the Odaiba park. We go live on one of the murder spots."

A young woman could be seen on the murder scene with police officers investigating in the background. "Thank you, from the reports, all I can say from the looks of things they are no longer look human. The police are baffled by this crime scene. No human could have done this. Something must have conducted this gruesome act."

The blonde's eye shot over to the T.V. after listening to the report. He tapped his pockets feeling his D-Terminal and D-3.

"I hope the others heard about this. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Daisuke fiddled with his pencil in his homeroom class. A few minutes before class started and Mizuki wasn't here yet. He knew why he was a bit worried. The talk of the class room was about the brutal killings from last night. Did I say Brutal? I meant SICKENING! So sick that the corpse lost all indication that it was human. So Daisuke had a good reason to be worried. What if she was one of the victims of this tragedy? No he shouldn't think such things.

"DAISUKE!"

His head perked up as he saw the raven haired girl running into the room. He breathed a sigh of relief. She's okay.

"Did you hear about the strange deaths from last night?"

"It's the talk of the school right now."

"I doubt people haven't heard. What does your mom say about this?"

"My mom was freaked out about it and now I have curfew at 7:30."

"That sucks, my mom told me the same thing as well. Until this all blows over."

"How do we know this will blow over quickly?"

"Just call it a hunch."

"I see, well what do you think caused it?"

"It was those monsters." Nomura slammed his hands on Daisuke's desk. "Those tricked out demons from another world that killed those people."

"Shut up Nomura." The black haired preteen glared at the gogglehead. "Want to make me Motomiya? I can walk all over you? Do you want me to give you another black eye."

Daisuke snorted as he got up. "Sure let's rumble after school."

"I'll kick you ass again Motomiya. Are you sure it's worth it?"

"Enough you two."

Mizuki walked toward the bully and stared him in the face. "It ticks me off when those pick on others as a hobby."

The raven haired boy frowned and pointed at the gogglehead. "It's not my fault he's lame, hotheaded idiot. Didn't you hear about the time he dressed up as the lead singer to the Teenage Wolves just to impress girls?"

"Yeah so?"

"So? That's one freak you got there."

"THAT'S IT!"

Mizuki tapped Daisuke on the nose causing the boy to blink. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Oh so you let your girlfriend fight your battles now eh Motomiya?"

"We're not dating." Both students spoke at the same time. "Whatever, I have no time to spend with losers like you. You Motomiya are expendable, do the world a favor and get yourself eaten by those beasts out there. I can see you using a stick to fight a creature. You're truly a dumbass."

Mizuki clenched the gogglehead's shoulder, letting him know not let to let the boy crawl under his skin. Daisuke understood and let this one slide… for now.

During their scheduled lunch periods the destined received an e-mail to meet at Tai's apartment immediately after school was over. The group will discuss the slayings from last night.

-Synthesismon's house-

Snoring, sleeping, and yawning. This was the very thing that Labramon was doing right now. Not having a care in the world. Sleeping after a very hard day of…. um work? He was sleeping on the couch in the living room when Witchmon walked in and saw the sleeping canine.

She smiled at the sleeping dog as she walked towards him. "Labramon we need to talk."

The sleeping dog didn't hear her as he still slept on couch. Witchmon frowned.

"Stupid dog." She kicked couch the wake him, yet he never woke up. "Maybe I should have you neutered after all."

Labramon eyes shot opened and got in an attack stance. "Care to say that again?" She was taken back by his sudden awakening.

"Just by that word you regained your consciousness?" She said in an annoyed manner.

"Actually you woke me up when you kicked the couch, but I didn't feel like getting until you said that dreadful word."

She tilted her, he was being stupid again. She remembered why she came to him. "Labramon, about that arrow you gave her?"

Labramon chuckled nervously. "Woah, I didn't know she used the Sexy Scent Arrow yet. I forgot to tell her it wears off in a day."

"No, I'm talking abo- What sexy scent arrow? Oh never mind. I'm talking about the black arrow you gave her."

"Oh that? I got the material from a hooded fellow six months ago. He said it was Phantom Stone a very rare substance used for crafting. He said 'Crafting this in to a weapon will make this one of the most powerful tool in the digital world, but using it will cost you part of your life force."

Witchmon narrowed her eyes in anger as Labramon continued. "I chipped off a piece, meld it with an arrow and then I painted the arrow black and gave it skull and cross bones."

"You gave her something very dangerous knowing that it will harm her. You have no idea what you have given her."

"I chipped off a piece."

"It will still drain her life and you know what the cruel thing of this?"

"What?"

"If she uses that when feeling fatigue or close to exhaustion then she very well may stab herself with a knife."

Labramon corked a brow. "What are you saying?"

"It will kill her! It will kill her if she is gravely wounded. Why did you give it to her?"

Labramon narrowed his eyes. "I looked at her picture and stats and she looks like the one who would give her life just to save her love ones. I didn't give Izzy one, but the crest of love. I can tell she loves each of her friends unconditionally. If she is really ready to die for her friends' sake then by all means I commend her, but if you want you can talk to her about this. I told her not to use it unless the circumstances require her too. So feel free to take it, but try and have a word with her first. I know from your view you see what I did was a mistake, but I feel she's willing to decide for herself."

Witchmon folded her arms. "Call Koushirou when you get a chance. I want him to have a talk with Sora."

"I thought you were going to talk to her?"

"I'm going to pay that cloaked figure a visit and I'm taking the Phantom Stone with me. If it's who I think it is, then I better stop him from trading more dangerous artifacts."

"What do you mean?"

The female digimon walked to her room to get her things. "There are many rare artifacts in this world. Some of them are deadly, some of them bring benevolence; such as the legend of the Maiden's Tear and Guardian Crest. Each of them is valuable, but some hold secrets that supposed to be kept that way. So I'm going to find this cloaked figure."

"How?"

Witchmon winked. "I have my ways, plus I think I met this person before. So please contact Koushirou and have him talk to Sora."

"Wait, where are FlaWizardmon and Bushidomon? I haven't seen them this morning. I know where Synthesismon is, but the other two wouldn't leave without mentioning something."

"Idiot, FlaWizardmon and Bushidomon are going to see our part time smith. Knowing Bushido he is sparing with him right now. Now go do what you need to do." She left to her room leaving the dog alone in the living room.

He frowned and jumped down on the couch. "I'm awake now, might as well try to get a hold of him. Oh wait, he's at school. I'll send him e-mail later, right now I'm hungry."

School had ended, the students either went home or participated in after activities and as for the chosen you ask? Well, these guys are having a meeting at Tai's house if you recall from earlier so why not skip the trek head immediately to the meeting.

-Kamiya Residence-

Tai looked around the room at human and digimon present, except for Mimi who couldn't be present at this time. Why would she be here at night when she had school? I mean the chosen live in different time zones. "I assume you all heard about killings from last night."

Jyou nodded. "Trust me, everyone has heard about. The part where they weren't human anymore has gotten me a bit paranoid."

Miyako shivered. "For the most part we assume it's a stray digimon that got in to our world some how."

Iori frowned. "But why would it do that? There has to be some reason why this digimon commit these acts."

"Here's a better question," Tentomon floated next Izzy. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We came here to develop a plan and I suggest we pick the correct people who would want to participate." said Ken.

"Izzy and I have to go. Our digimon can achieve the mega level." Tai said. "So who else wa-"

"Wait, what if there people who will come out to find the cause of killings?" Daisuke asked.

"Then that means more lamb for the slaughter." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon." said the blue haired teen.

"Still Gomamon makes a point." Yamato said. "We're going to be stuck babysitting if people start to pour out to investigate. A bounty hunter is a good example, but I doubt one residing her in Japan. Then there's the fact that it might not attack the same area twice"

Tai picked up his digivice. "Can we use our digivices to take us to the location we need to go? In case my team is trouble we need immediate back up from available operatives."

Izzy shook his head. "I told you Tai, we are limited to where we can go in both worlds. We can't open up a gate from here and have it lead to New York. It doesn't function that way."

Ken nodded. "Yeah there are even places we can't go unless we've been there before and our digivices gathered the needed date for us to come back there through digiport. It is convenient that Trailmon Inc is operational for us."

"If any of us are in trouble we'll get there as fast we can." Tai glanced at Kari. "Double our speed if you get attacked first."

"Thanks Tai, but I'll be able to handle my own until the rest of you come to my aid."

"We still need to pick who's there and who will stay and be back up."

While the group was in mid discussion, Izzy felt his D-Terminal Vibrate and reached into his pocket to retrieve it. He opened it up to read the message while everyone else was going over the teams.

"The park would be a perfect place attack people and also a decent place us for us to fight. Since Izzy and I are the only ones who have Mega Level digimon, we need to."

"Tai, I would T.K., Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori accompany us." Kari said.

"Eh? Why?"

"With the added weapons this adds more strength to our numbers." Iori said. "Sure our digimon haven't reached the Ultimate level, but my guess is that the only way to get that power is to get ourselves into a situation where we may not win."

"That's taking a risk." T.K. said.

"I agree with T.K." Gatomon nodded.

"We can't guarantee that Veemon and the others will make the Ultimate level this early."

Hawkmon folded his arms. "You got a point. As much as I want to become Slyphimon again, I have to agree that is too risky."

"Go along with it."

Everyone stared at the child of knowledge as he placed his D-Terminal in his pocket. "Sora, Jyou, Yamato and I will be backup."

Sora blinked. "What's this all of sudden?"

Yamato frowned. "Izzy what is this about? You know that, putting the younger kids in one single group will make helpless chickens."

"Relax Ishida, I'm with them so you need to worry about your little bro."

Yamato stared at the older Kamiya. "That's not what has me concerned Tai" He glared at Izzy. "Our resident genius wouldn't make a quick decision like that without thinking it over, plus you made it after reading something from your D-Terminal."

"Fine, you want to know the real reason. Labramon sent me a message, and it concerns Sora. We need to be alone tonight to talk. If any of you are here you'll only get in the way." Yamato was about to speak until Tai grabbed his shoulder.

"We understand Izzy, what Labarmon is concerned about I guess it involves Sora in a way. Right Yamato."

The blonde had no choice, but to accept. He couldn't do anything to object. If your girlfriend had something that was troubling her would the boyfriend be the one to comfort her instead of the friend? Right? I think so to, but right now, FORGET IT. Daisuke snapped his fingers.

"Damn, Mizuki is going to call me tonight to make sure I didn't leave the house. Damn it I'm screwed." Tai and Yamato formed sly grins.

"Ah! Daisuke, are you taking a liking to her?" The younger gogglehead blushed and growled. "She's my friend, why does it have to be more than a relationship from your point of view. Just because I care about doesn't mean I have an attraction to her."

"No, it means you are starting to form a bond with her which may soon develop more than you ever think." said Yamato. "Or nothing will happen and you two will be stuck in the dreaded friend zone."

A grin crawled up on Kari's face. "That explains Tai here."

"Excuse me!" The elder sibling glared at his kin. "I had a girlfriend last month, but she broke it off because her ex decided they should hook up again."

Sora opened her mouth to speak, but chose not to. She didn't know if he still held a small hint of feelings for her, but then again it was probably just a simple crush. A crush easily faded. Izzy decided to bring up something.

"You know that girl, Hotaru?"

"Who?"

Izzy frowned. "I'm not even going to tell you who she is. You're going to have to figure that out on your own."

"Do you expect me to remember every single person at school?"

"Geez Tai, even I know who she is." Yamato placed his hand on the boy's shoulder." She's this blue haired glasses wearing girl that is not good at being sticking out in the crowd. She's shy and tends to be a bit timid. I noticed she's been coming to your soccer games every chance she got and she kept taking quick stares at you every time you pass each other in the hallway."

Tai titled his head. "Really? How come I never heard or seen her?"

"The answer, you are too thickheaded." Yamato started to walk away. "Right now I have stuff to do

"I agree." said Iori. "It may take all night so we have to do this with caution."

Everyone nodded and proceeded to leave. The one person who remained is Izzy. The destined of knowledge looked at his D-terminal lying on his desk. Inside the device was his weapon he is willing to use against the threat tonight. No longer will this be practice, but the real thing. To be honest, he was a bit apprehensive about fighting in close combat against digital beings. Yes, he risked his life in the digital, but now he had to rely on his own skill instead of the protection of Tentomon.

"Later I'll give Sora a call."

-Motomiya residence.-

It was a quarter til ten and Daisuke waited patiently by the phone as he tapped his fingers. He expected Mizuki to call and after talking to her he'll rush out the door. Sitting next to him was Veemon was still asleep. He heard the door bell ring and rushed to the door to get it. He opened door and much to his surprise he found T.K. and Patamon standing outside of his apartment.

"Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Everyone is all ready over at the park and they sent me to get you. Did Mizuki call yet?"

"No, and I'm kind of worried."

"Hmm, is your sister here?"

"No," He snorted. "She's over at a friend's house, but she's probably with Jyou's brother. Either way she's safe."

"At least we can cross her out. Your parents?"

"Asleep, they turned in early for some reason."

"Did they give you a curfew?"

"Yes, and no. My father told Veemon and I to be careful while my mom retorted. She's in the bedroom with my father. Blarg, further more-."

Daisuke's cell-phone started to ring. He reached slowly into his pocket and took out his phone. He answered. "Hello?" "Daisuke, are you at home?" "Yep."

T.K. waited for Daisuke to finish talking on the phone. He like Mizuki for her treatment of his goggleheaded friend, but he wondered how long would it take for her to discover that he is a digidestined. If she did will she accept it?

-At a park-

"That's it?" Sora lied on the bed with her cell-phone.

Izzy was on the other line. "Yep." The intellectual boy said. "It is a very powerful arrow, but at the same time it might take away parts of your life force or it may just cease your mobility altogether. Do you really want to use that? If not, I'll take it and give it back to Labramon."

There is silence on the other line. Izzy could here her breathing, yet it was normal. Of course she is contemplating carefully on what to do.

"I'll keep it."

"Sora, are you sure?"

Izzy got up. "This is a weapon that might kill you! Even if there is the possibility of you surviving, your life span will decrease. The average lifespan your family lives will decrease! It could be by a second, day, month or year. Even two years, this is a very dangerous-."

Sora was silent for moment. She had this look of emotion on her face. This was the look of the person who would give her life from her friend despite thinking of herself. Her mouth quivered, her started to produce tears and her hand was shaking.

"I love you all. A lot, I would give my life to protect you guys. If I die, then I die knowing that it was for the sake you all. Yama, Tai, everyone, I want to see where this future goes and I want you to be there with me. I want to rid this threat even if it means that I might not live to see the next day. Truthfully, I'm terrified, even with this weapon I'm still shaking in my bones of the thought of me being killed, but you know what?" Izzy continued to listen. "I refuse to die, but I'll take that check once I feel the situation requires me to do so. I'm the chosen child of love and I was share my undying love for you all. My life for you."

Izzy leaned back in his chair. There was no way she would let go of that arrow now.

He chuckled to himself. Sora had heard him. "What's so funny?"

"Remember the time you were captured by datamon?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

"The reason why I'm laughed was that Tai he to make a difficult decision if he wanted to save you. He had to realize that rushing into unfamiliar territory could lead to death. His reckless courage dispersed into fear of death and during our rescue he learned that how handle his fear and learned how to use his courage properly. It's okay to be afraid, but don't let overtake you. Sometimes you have to use your brain rather than your heart when the situation requires it." Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, Tai took a risk and as of now we're taking a risk waiting for trouble to come in a park."

"Well that's all I wanted to talk about. You can tell Yamato if you want."

"Yeah, he's probably worried."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

-Odaiba park-

It is five minutes after 10pm. Odaiba park is practically deserted of civilians due to the murders that were known. Only five people and five monsters remained at the park of course they people were prepared to face the danger that was practically about to show its ugly face. Taichi Kamiya, had gray shirt, and gray pants. He had orange plated armor, made from Chrome digizoid metal, fitted for a knight. His Valor Sword is on his left side and in his sheath. He stood in front of a bench where Hikari and Miyako sat.

Kari donned a white skirt and shirt that had the crest of light on her chest. She also donned on a pink cloak and white boots. Miyako had on red jumpsuit with CDZ breast plate, brown boots, brown gloves, and CDZ helmet with bird wings on each side. She held her five foot boomerang in her hand. Their digimon positioned themselves in triangle as they kept watch. Angewomon spotted something ahead and squinted her eyes trying to see what it was. She smiled and looked back at the group.

"I see Iori, Ken, Stingmon, and Armadillomon coming back from their patrol." Wargreymon nodded.

"Good, now we have to wait for T.K. to come with Daisuke and Veemon. Aquillamon tilted his head and gazed out as he spotted four objects approaching them. "Finally the others have shown up."

Tai yawned, he was feeling a little tired. "Well, I guess begins the long boring wait. Geez I should've brought i-pod."

"Oh come on." Miyako said. "Having a very meaningful conversation can pass the time."

"I agree with Miyako." Kari said. "Come sit by us and have a talk with us. You've been mimicking a statue for over 30 minutes."

"Me? A statue?" He laughed. "Ha, I'm more like a Gargoyle."

"So by day you're a statue correct?" Miyako pointed out.

The child of courage frowned. "shut up."

Ken and Iori finally approached group garbed into their combat gear. Iori looked more like a miniature Viking, except he wasn't rugged and didn't look as barbaric as knights usually were. He had a cape which had a fusion between the crest of knowledge and reliability. Ken on the hand donned on a navy blue wizard robe and carried his staff in his hand and his spell book hidden the pockets of his robe in case he needed to cast a spell he hadn't memorize. The rocket started to speak.

"So far there aren't any police around. That's a good thing since they investigated the park early today."

"Unfortunately we're trespassing." said Stingmon "I'm sure you're all aware of the caution tape at the entrance."

"But that won't stop everyone" Iori said. "We have to be on look out.

"Iori's right, we better keep a watch out so no one else will get hurt." said the Armadillo.

Angewomon turned to her left and spotted Pegasusmon carrying his three passengers.

"Pegasusmon, you know better than to fly low like that. People will get spooked by your presence."

"I'm know, but we wanted to be in a hurry in case you all ran into trouble."

"Awe, we were ready for nothing." Daisuke said as he jumped down wearing light blue armor and dragon shaped helmet. A picture of a dragon was on its chest and had the crest of miracles in its mouth. He lowered his spear.

"It's going to get boring while we wait."

"Not a problem." T.K. said he leapt over Pegasusmon and landed near Kari and Miyako. He sported a white sleeveless gi which matched his Bracers and Grieves. The crest of hope was on his chest.

"What took you all so long? How long were you on the phone with Mizuki?" asked Iori

Daisuke scratched his head. "Not long, I lied to her when I said I had to go to bed. I feel bad for telling her that."

"That's apart of life Daisuke." Tai wrapped his arm around the preteen. "Sometimes you have to lie in order to get what you want."

Everyone, sans Daisuke, groaned at the older destined statement. The young boy had a confused look on his face.

"Get what?"

"You know, it."

"What's it?"

"It?"

"I don't get it?"

"Quit acting like you don't know."

"I don't know so what are you taking about."

"As funny as this. Tai try not to tamper with Daisuke's innocence." Miyako said.

"Innocence?" Then it finally clicked and the younger goggled head stuck his tongue out. "I think know what you are talking about so back off. I hope you don't do that this Hotaru girl."

"I don't even know her."

"Exactly." Daisuke leaned close. "And you never will." "So? I'm not worried, there are other girls."

"Stupid Tai."

The older brother looked over to his younger sister. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did do it's what you are not doing. Next time you see that girl in hallway. Talk to her."

Miyako nodded. "Yes, Tai. Take Ken as an example."

The child genius started to blush. "Miyako, why are you putting me in the center of the circle?"

"Unlike Tai, you're a gentleman."

"I am too a gentleman." Tai yelled. "I can prove it, with the next cute girl I see."

"If my brother were here he would smack you upside the head and say 'Yet, you are too thickheaded.'"

Tai stood silent for a few seconds and then snorted. He felt insulted just now, but he decided to respond back positively.

"Whatever."

Okay, maybe deciding to not care can be positive. Right? At that moment Angewomon started to feel something in the air. She got into her battle stance.

"Everyone I feel something coming." After that said a black portal appeared in front of Wargreymon who jumped back in got into his fighting stance. The kids took out their weapons as they prepared to fight in their first battle. Pegasusmon devolved back to Patamon. Iori's, Daisuke's and T.K.'s D-3's started to flash.

Veemon digivolve to…XV-mon.

Armadillomon digivolve to….. Akylomon.

Patamon digivolve to… Angemon. Angemon digivolve to….. MagnaAngemon.

Tai held up his Valor sword and clenched his teeth. "Everyone, all that training with Piximon is about to pay off." "I still loath violence, but I guess I don't have much choice in the matter."

"Bring on the losers." Daisuke twirled his Spear.

"CREEE!"

Stepping out of the portal were twenty vilemon, except these Vilemon were 8 feet tall and were dark red with black stripes.

"What are they?" wondered Daisuke.

"They look like Vilemon." growled T.K. "Arg, that dark feeling… they came from the Dark Ocean. I believe Dark knightmon is coming."

"Wrong kid. Dark knightmon is taking a breather. It is my time to shed the blood of the weak."

Stepping out the portal was a tall 8 foot bipedal baboon. The beast had armor on his chest, shoulders, knees and shins. He was equipped with sword in a sheath on his left side. His eyes were filled with rage and bloodlust. Looking at this digimon scared Kari, Miyako, and Iori half to death. Ken gulped, he felt the bitter rage from the beast from where he was standing and hated it.

XV-mon's mouth gaped and pointed at the creature in shock. "YOU! WHY DID THEY RECRUIT YOU!"

Daisuke looked at his partner questionably. "Dude you know this guy."

"No, but I've heard of him. He's Babimon, an Ultimate Level killing machine known as the D-Killer. He kills for the fun of it and stole priceless treasure. The digimon I heard it from gave me a very detailed drawing of him. This guy has never been caught and adding him to their ranks just increased our chance of defeat."

Angewomon gasped. "Yes, I've heard of him. Kids get back! Take care of the Sinvilemon we'll handle him."

XV-mon gulped as he got into his attack stance. "Fine, I guess we'll have to handle this creep."

"Fight me?" The baboon laughed darkly. "You can try. I'm in the mood for fresh meat. Of course I could take a stroll through the city. Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll butcher your families, consume their bodies and use their heads as cups to drink alcohol." Miyako and Iori's eyes widen in horror. "I'll make sure your lives are a living hell, I'll take your friends and rip them apart one by one and mail you their eyes as a gift."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and growled. "Monster."

"Oh you have someone you care about? This girl.. named Mizuki right? Yes, I think head to her home immediately and kill her. I'll let you see me skin her… perhaps alive." Babimon stared at Ken. "You, Demon wants you, he told me not kill you or the child of light, but I can do much damage to your families."

"BACK BASTARD!"

Babimon grinned and jumped away before Daisuke had the chance to touch him. The baboon laughed wickedly as he dashed toward the city.

"I hope you quick, because I won't slow down. Those Sinvilemon are ultimate level, but I'm pretty sure these guys can handle these ultimate levels demons. They would love to taste your entrails."

"COME BACK!" Daisuke yelled. "No, I won't let you do this! I'm not going to let you murder people for the fun of it. I will protect Mizuki! I don't care how powerful he is." He took out his D-3. "XV-mon, please kick his ass for me. Use it remembrance of Azulongmon too."

His digivice started to light up. XV-mon flexed his muscles. "Will do."

Miyako clenched her digivice. "Aqullamon I know you don't want me to fight him, but please get stronger and help."

Her digivice also flashed as well. "Of course Miyako."

Iori narrowed his eyes. "I don't agree to his sick and twisted ideals. Ankylomon make sure to….. um….kill him."

His digivice glowed as well. "I'll do what I can."

"Stingmon are you ready? Let's use the gift from Azulongmon. Ken's digivice glowed brightly. "Of course." responded the bug digimon.

XV-mon digivolve to

XV-mon grew a two inches and his wings expanded and turned into a red ruby like color. Red armor started to manifest around his body. First he received a helmet with a ruby forged into it. Next A breast play with shoulder pads. Red armored gauntlets materialized on his arms and knee armor as well. A red line formed at his butt and went straight to the tip of his tail.

BlitzV-dramon.

Aquillamon digivolve to….. Slyphimon.

Akylomon digiolve to….

The digimon's body underwent a metmorphesis. His body grew 10 feet taller. His neck grew out more and his tail lost its spike ball. In his place was an orange brontosaurus with blue stripes on his back. He had a grey horn on his head brown make on his face.

Branchimon

Stingmon digivolve to…

Stingmon's armor shattered and was replaced with light green armor with crystals to it. The prisim-like armor that can bend to cloak himself from his enemies. He had a spear in his right hand called the Jewel-Encrusted Javelin.

JewelBeemon.

"BlitzV-dramon? I thought you were going to evolve into Paildramon?" Daisuke said in amazment.

The ultimate level dragon shrugged. "I don't know why, but I think I'm going to like this form more."

Iori gasped at his partner. "Brachimon?"

Tai whistle. "So cool… I think he should stay here."

Brachimon shrugged. "Yeah, I'll stay and help. I don't want to wreck anything in the city.

Angewomon flew away from the group. "We have to catch up to him."

BlitzV-dramon growled. "Yeah, I won't let him hurt Daisuke's friend!"

The dragon flew toward Heimdamon and grabbed him. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Come on we can tackle him head first. YEAH!" The red armored dragon, without realizing it, blasted past Angewomon causing her to almost lose her balance. Everyone was shocked at how fast he flew, was due to his power or his determination to stop the digital monster from killing other people.

"Quick let's catch him." MangaAngemon ordered. "Protect the children Brachimon

"Of course, come and get some."

With that said he led the remaining three to go after Babimon. This left the kids and the mega with 30 SinVilemon, it was seven of them vs. the forty monsters. Is that a bad thing? Tai raised his sword.

"Well then… I guess we show these guys our power." Tai rushed toward the group of Vilemon. One of the SinVilemon launched itself toward the boy. Tai grinned as his sword started to emit a bright orange color. "Take this!" He brought his sword down delivering a devastating slice across the monster's chest. The SinVilemon gagged as it collapsed on to the ground. Tai smirked at his accomplishment.

"1 down."

As if fate was against him, the monster slowly started to get up causing Tai to frown. "What? No fair!"

The rest of the Sinvilemon took no hesitation and charged toward the group. Ken held up his staff.

"You guys need to protect me. Kari, Miyako, and I have the advantage in the distance. I call upon the flames of disaster."

From out of thin air a river of flame shot forward delivering damage to three of the Sinvilemon. Miyako reeled her arm back and threw the boomerang. With the flick of her wrist, she commanded the boomerang to give two killer hits to the wounded digital monster that Tai inflicted damage to. The end result caused it to be deleted. Tai muttered.

"Show off."

He dodged one of the monster from his him and delivered two cuts to the monster followed by a stab to the chest. Kari waved her Anger Feather to produced light projectiles. They did damage, but they weren't enough to stop them. One of the Sinvilemon started to come at her causing her to gasp.

Suddenly T.K. jumped over the beast and preformed a strong uppercut followed by powerful spinning back kick. T.K. looked over toward the girl. "Kari what's wrong? Remember what Piximon said?"

"… yes."

T.K. sighed. "If I knew this would happen then I would let you fight."

"T.K. please."

"I'll back you, just try not to let the fear control okay?"

Kari nodded, he is right. Piximon had discovered that the true nature of her weapon feeds off on her emotions and spirit. Right now she wasn't feeling optimistic, but she can't be afraid. She can, but she can't let it consume her. The more powerful her spirit and the more confident she can be the more damage she can deal to her opponents. There's no need to feel down when your friends are out there fighting.

Yes, two forces want her, but she has to protect herself, she had to make sure they don't use her latent power for destructive purposes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lifted her hand and wave her feather again, but time it looked like she was drawing something. As it was completed she drew a spear of light. Immediately after it was made it shot toward the battle and pierced one of the sinvilemon. Daisuke watched as the beast exploded into date particles.

"Sweet!"

"Daisuke watch out!" shouted Iori.

The dragoon destined felt himself being thrown off his feet as the digital monster swiped him with its claw. Iori knocked one of the Sinvilemon away with a shock wave from his Ax and dashed toward the group to assist his fallen friend. He used his axe to block the claw from striking the gogglehead again.

"Daisuke, what kind of posture is that? Why were you distracted?"

"Hey, I thought it was cool."

"Marvel after the battle. You might be killed the next time you lower your guard." "I know, which means I'm now ticked off."

The novice dragoon got up and leapt high into the air. He pointed the spear at his target. "This is the power of a dragoon knight…. well a newbie in training."

He dived down with the blade of the spear glowing. His blade pierced the skin of the monster killing. He jumped at the next monster and slashed it across the chest.

"Brachio Bubble."

The dino spat a bubble from his mouth and managed to catch 5 Sinvilemon. He narrowed his eyes as the SinVilemon started drowning inside. They were reduced to data. Then the dino struck his tail at more the creatures from behind. Suddenly more of the creatures jumped up and attacked.

"Grief!"

The dino was struck by the beam and collapsed. He started twitching

"Brachiomon!" Tai slashed through the digital beings as he ran the digimon's side. One of the digital monsters fired the same being at the destined of courage, but the sword wielder manage to knock it away with his sword. Tai launched toward the SinVilemon.

"Everyone, be careful! These have a technique that brings you down in an instant."

Iori growled. "Hang in there Brachimon!"

Miyako started to feel uncertain as she looked at Brachimon The dinosaur was quivering... in fear? Why? What kind of creatures at these things. She felt something from behind her and turned around to find one of the Sinvilemon approaching her.

"Malevolent Bite!"

The purple haired girl managed to dodge the attack. "Great, I'm beginning to suspect we're not ready for this yet."

T.K. growled. Were they truly not ready? Yes, they had three and half days worth, but they needed more time and it might take years which they didn't have.

"Crap." He remembered something, during those three days the kids had learned some techniques, but for some reason he felt the techniques now aren't exactly strong enough. Is there something else they need to do? It will take time to get stronger and they may not have enough of that.

"Brachimon needs time to recover." Energy started to manifest in his hands.

Daisuke twirled his spear and smirked. "You got it one digimon pounding coming up!"

Ken pointed his staff at the onslaught. "There are high level spells I have yet to learn, but I'm hoping some of these spells will count." Kari started dancing around elegantly, this was part of her power and it would be effected enough to dodge enemy fire. She was still worried, but she can't stand there and act like a coward. Iori narrowed his eyes. He knew this fight was going to take awhile. Tai placed his right foot in front.

"Guys, don't give out yet. Protect Brachimon until he can't get out of the spell."

The dino continued to the battle against the dark magic from the SinVilemon. The attack caused him to relieve his deepest darkest fears. However,

"I-I… err. Not quit."

The aura started to get weaken, but how long until it wares off. T.K. thrust his palms forward releasing a yellow energy orb. Daisuke and Tai jumped back into the fray dashing and slashing about. Iori took great caution, unlike the goggle heads he focused on staying two steps closer to winning.

-Odaiba, downtown 13 minutes later-

Babimon leapt on top of one of the buildings and gazed down below at the nearly empty street. Unfortunately this wouldn't stop him performing his deadly deeds.

"I can smell the fear from here. The news of my slaying is still kept in their minds. They think feeling safe in the confines of their homes will keep them safe. HA! Foolish over dwellers, your safety line has been cut. Tomorrow there will be new piles of flesh. You will all fear the might of Babimon."

"You talk to much." Babimon didn't have the time to turn around. He felt himself being hit by something heavy and sent down to the streets below. BlitzV-dramon and WarGreymon

"Heh, we sure showed him."

"Next time ask for permission if I'm going to be used as digimon weapon. Blitz, sometimes you're like your partner."

"Hey, likewise. You are the samething."

"At least I don't gamble." The brown armored dragon grumbled.

"That was low."

"Heh, it's true. Now let's go down before he starts causing more trouble."

"Oh.. right I forgot. YEAH!" The dragon dived down below.

Babimon fell to the causing the road to be broken. Any car that was out there skidded to a halt. Babimon got up and snarled. He glanced upward as he saw the two digimon advancing toward him.

"How did they get here so fast?"

He looked around and watched some people who were still outside running away from the deadly baboon. Babimon approached an empty car, picked it up and threw at the digimon duo. After he threw it he jumped after it. The dragon managed to dodge the incoming car, but he was careless and was hit by a fierce tackle made by the baboon. His grip on the large Ultimate cease and was knocked into a building. WarGreymon landed in the street below and looked up.

"BlitzV-dramon!"

Babimon landed in front of him and had his unsheathed. "Now you know why everyone fears me."

"Anyone could have done that."

"Oh really, care to think about who done that to you?" WarGreymon started to think about which digimon had the smarts to do the same thing that the baboon did. This was a mistake.

"CRIMSON BLADE!"

The dino screamed in pain from the sharp blade cutting through his armor and toward his skin. The dino of courage staggered back and glared at the baboon.

"The oldest trick in the book." The warrior glared. "You will pay for that."

"Oh? You are WarGreymon, I've been active for years and you only used that form how many times?"

"I know more than enough to contend to the likes of you. I fought Piedmon and killed Machinedramon and MetalSeadramon."

"HA! Dragon types are bested by you. Me? I will cream you. Doesn't matter, I've taken on Megas before."

"However," BlitzV-dramon landed next to his comrade. "This is a team effort."

"Just you two?"

"Nah, look behind you."

MangaAngemon, Angewomon, JewelBeemon, and Slyphimon flew in and joined the group making six more contenders for the baboon to deal with. Babimon noticed something was missing.

"I see that armadillio didn't come. No matter, but I guess it was wise to leave him with the children, but foolish in not bring him to fight me."

"Whatever," BlitzV-dramon reeled back his arm. "Blitz Rifle!"

Babimon ducked the glowing fist and did jump kick to the dragon's face. The ultimate insect flew in with his javelin in his hand. Babimon blocked the blade with his blade. "Too slow." He jumped up when Slyphimon was about to strike him from behind.

"Celestial Arrow!"

Babimon snarled as he saw the arrow flying at him. He moved to the side to dodge it, but the arrow managed to give him a cut on his arm as it flew past. The baboon gazed at the cut as if this was the first time he bled. He landed on the ground and continued to stare at it. MagnaAngemon pointed his sword at the beast.

"A small trickle will turn into large puddle. Are you terrified or thrilled?"

"Heh," He chuckled darkly. "I'm thrilled, yet angry. The last digimon who did this is long gone. He met an unfortunate end. I found out he was killed by a Dark Master. The accursed SaberLeomon was the first to make me bleed and sadly I didn't get to kill him." Both the angel digimon frowned, Babimon noticed this.

"I heard he helped you destined defeat Devimon and MetalEtemon. Enough of this talk. I'm ready for a bloodbath." The evil baboon took a deep breath.

"PRIMAL HOWL!"

"TERRA FORCE!"

The two powers combined into each other creating an explosion followed by a devasting shock wave. A piece of debris his BlitzV-dramon on the head

"What power, this is one dangerous monkey."

"Did anybody get the license of that trunk." The angel smacked the dragon. "OW! Okay I'm up! Who's up for poker?"

"… What?"

The dragon shook his head. "Sorry, poker withdraw."

"Quit that addiction before it gets too far. Anyway, come on we have to try and get him out of the city."

"Why don't you use that gate on him?"

"I could, but sadly we have to weaken him first. Remember what happened to BlackWargreymon?"

"Yeah, but I thought those were one hit kills?"

"Trust me it's not. Otherwise the battle against Belial Myotistmon would had been much easier, including the original's battle with Apocalymon would have been much better if he wasn't overpowered."

"Then I guess we'll continue using our muscle."

"Crimson Blade!"

The two digimon quickly rolled over just as sword hit the pavement. The power from the blade managed to rip open the street. Blitz eyes widen in surprise in surprise. "Wha! All right dirtbag, you tore apart one of the most important things these human had and that's transportation."

"I care why?"

"You're damaging property." The baboon used his sword to block Excalibur. The two struggled against each other and from the corner of Babimon's eye he spotted Angewomon flying toward him. Babimon chuckled and punched the male angel in stomach causing him to gag. He picked him up and threw him at the female angel. The female angel managed to catch the ultimate level male before harm could come to both of them. However, this left her wide open. Babimon appeared above with his sword raised.

"Crimson Bl-"

"Static Force!"

"Spike Buster!"

Green projectile spikes and orb of energy struck the beast as they halted him from cleaving the angel pair in half. Silphymon flew after the monkey while Jewelbeemon stopped to check out the two.

"MangaAngemon, Angewomon, are you two okay."

The ultimate male angel moaned. "I felt worse."

Angewomon released him letting him fly by himself.

The Birdman bolted toward the evil monster and shot out his fist into the baboon's gut. The baboon growled and grabbed Silphymon by his arms.

"Stupid bird."

The baboon leaned his head back and shot forward giving Silphymon a very nasty headbutt. This blow managed to crack his visor. Silphymon regained his composure and noticed the monkey was about to do it again.

"No, Dual Sonic!"

An auro formed around him and is released upon Baboon giving him a good hit to his body. The astro copy of Silphymon sent Babimon to the street below. JewelBeemon, worried about his friend's condition, rushed at the bird and halted as he neared him.

"Silphymon how's your head?"

"He cracked my visor. What gave him the impression to do another, didn't he feel a slight tingle?"

"This has me worried. Are we able to defeat him?"

"Who cares we have to do what we can." He rushed back down to the street below."

"BRAVE SHEILD!

Babimon felt like a ton of bricks hit him. He regained his composure as he saw WarGreymon above him with his Brave Shield in hand. The Warrior used the same attack again and growled as the baboon dodged. "He's toying with me. Damn it!"

"I faced guys like you. How noble they are. Victory for warriors. If it was just you and me this fight would be over in a matter of seconds."

"How sure are you?" asked the dino

"I rely on smarts boy."

"Great V-Flare!"

Babimon yelled in pain as the powerful ball of flame singed his fur. He turned around in rage to attack, but roared in pain once more as WarGreymon managed to strike him. "Ha, got you!"

"You're asking for a death wish. Primal Howl!" WarGreymon used his Brave Shield, expecting the wide spread beam, but appearing from his mouth was a condensed beam of energy that shot out and struck the shield. The power of the beam knocked shield from his hands and pushed him back.

"Wha, how?"

"Years of practice. It takes years of practicing and honing my techniques. A normal babimon would fire a widespread move, but me! I AM FAR FROM THOSE WEAKER VERSIONS! I'M THE REAPER OF THE LIVING!

BlitzV-dramon landed on the ground. "Gee, I quite frankly don't care!"

"You should care!"

WarGreymon and the baboon vanished from theirs spots before BlitzV-dramon's eyes. In reality, the two used leg work and were fighting all over the place. The landed on the ground and jumped back. JewelBeemon dove and attacked the beast, sadly the baboon jumped to his side gave a nasty left hook. Angewomon released another Celestial Arrow, but the baboon nearly dodged it only to receive tackle from Miyako's digimon. The baboon growled and grabbed the bird and tossed him into the female angel. Babimon landed on the ground and spotted Jewelbeemon flying down to attack again.

The baboon took out his sword and blocked the insect from piercing him. Then the two began to engage in a weapon fight. The insect kept thrusting as he tried to find an opening to attack, he grew frustrated at the baboon for blocking him. He stopped and buzzed as his prisms began to glow. Babimon smiled as prepared for another round. JewelBeemon stabbed again, but he is faster and his arms began to move in blurs which left the baboon in confusion. He continued blocking as he fast as he could. He even started to sweat a little. The baboon snorted and fired his Primal Howl at the insect, but the bug saw it beforehand and flew up to dodge. Babimon fired again, but WarGreymon shieled them..

The bug dove down to hit the beast, but Babimon jumped away which left the bug to pierce his javelin into ground. Babimon had to be quick, he launched himself at the insect and delivered strong right rook knocking the bug to the ground. BlitzV-dramon and MangaAngemon moved to attack. The baboon grinned fired another widespread Primal Howl. The duo took advantage and dodged it. They blitzed through and hurled their fist into the baboon sending sliding back against the concrete. The baboon regained his composure and rubbed his chest. He glared at the two digimon and chuckled.

"Heh, I guess its time I use my strongest ability." He raised his hand. "It's time to die."

"Stand down Babimon." The dark knight digimon landed next to the baboon. "I said stand down."

"WHY?"

"Demon's orders."

"Er… fine. I would want upset him and Dagomon. Man those guys even scare the crap out of me."

Babimon let his arm hang. "So why do I have to go back?"

"It seems the Brotherhood is planning something and we need to find more troops for our cause. The four sections of the digital and central plain need much exploring. Since you had been to all of them we need you knowledge."

"Heh, sure I'm glad." He turned around and faced the group. "Be glad I didn't waste you and this block. I'll be back for your heads later."

The knight and the baboon vanished into the dark portal

The digital dragon had a worried look and started to look at the direction to where the kids are fighting.

"… I don't like this."

The dino of courage nodded. "Me neither

They both flew toward where the kids are. Angewomon and Silphymon had the same feeling to and the two of them followed the dragon. JewelBeemon turned around. "You two come on."

"Right, I hope T.K. is okay."

Tai collapsed to the ground to rest. He stared at the army of the now quickly decreasing beast being defeated by two mega level digimon and ultimate. Minutes ago the kids were gaining the advantage, but as time went on the heavy hitters started to get tired and as the number of SinVilemon decreased, the demon digimon started to get more violent. Their human side started to kick in as they quickly grew tired. T.K. tried, but was easily swatted away. Daisuke too handled his own, but a quick grief spell sent him down into despair. Iori was able hold on longer than the rest, but the beasts were too much and were relying on wit.

So far there are only 21 SinVilemon left. The SinVilemon laughing and mocking the kids efforts and Tai knew it. Ken, Miyako, and Kari weren't enough to stop these beasts and they managed to knock Kari down. Just when things started to turn bad, a new hope stared to appear. A fog barrier manifested which caused confusion among the group. Then two figures emerged and struck down two Sinvilemon that were near fog barrier. Just as they killed two of the monsters, Brachiomon defeated his inner demon and freed himself from the spell. He joined the two figures and with rage in his eyes attacked the dark ocean minions.

Now Iori watched as his digimon finished the last of the fiends with a Brachi Bubble. Tai breathed as the bubble finished the last. He faced the newcomers, one was familiar to the group while the other was a complete stranger. Bushidomon put his sword in his sheath.

"The last of these creatures had been vanquished."

Brachimon devolved back to Upamon. "Hey how did you two get here?"

"Where did the fog come from?" asked Ken.

"Gennai's doing. He calls it the Digital Fog…. Yes we thought it was a stupid name too."

The group stared at the warrior beside the sword wielder. His armor was covered from head to toe in black armor with white lines tracing around the corners of it. His helmet was in the shape of a dragon head. At his side was a lance with a diamond blade.

"Who is this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dragoonmon."

"Yes, he's an old friend of ours." Bushidomon spoke. "Synthesismon fought him a while back and after that fight Dragoon offered to be a smith."

"Actually I volunteered to be his ally in case of emergency. This pact has brought me here to help you children."

"Children, I felt the need to help you. I knew the three days of training wasn't enough as we can see here."

T.K. frowned. "We were overpowered."

Miyako collapsed on her knees. "I thought we were going to win. It was scary how they were more vicious than before we started fighting them."

"If it wasn't for you two then we would have been dead." said Iori.

"It is good Gennai and Flawizardmon are looking for allies." Bushidomon reached into his pocket and handled Kari a device that resembled a PDA! Daisuke walked over; still feeling woozy from the Grief spell. He looked at the object.

"Wow what is that?"

"The D.A.N., it stands for Digital Ally Network."

Tai smiled. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It depends." Dragoonmon spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

Tai facefaulted. "Uh Never mind."

"On the subject." Bushidomon removed the stylist and activated the D.A.N. The screen turned on revealing its name then two choices appeared on the screen. 'Digimon Allies.' 'Digidestined.' "This reveals all the allies we have so far and the digidestined that are residing around your world."

He clicked on Digimon Allies. A window popped up revealing the names of the digimon and their pictures. "This gives you the names of your allies and their profile. I'm sure you are familiar with a few."

Tai chuckled. "Hey, Andromon and Centarumon are in there." T.K. smiled. "Elecmon and Ogremon."

"I'm surprised Ogremon wants to join? In fact I haven't seen him since we defeated the dark masters." Kari said.

The dragoon nodded. "It was tough finding him. He was training all this time. He signed up because he figured his old rival would do the same."

Daisuke tilted his head. "Old rival? You're talking about Leomon right. You guys told me about him."

"Yeah, he was great ally. He was always there for us."

Ken scanned the list. "So far we have 14 allies."

"Yes, there has been talk amongst us about some of the allies residing in the real world in case you kids need help." Dragoonmon said. "So far we need to develop a device to change our appearance."

"As soon as we get this done we'll have operatives positioned in this world."

"Perfecto! 200 points have increased my confidence!" cheered Miyako.

"Anyway, go home and get some rest." said Bushidomon.

Dragoonmon took out something, pressed a button and opened up a digital tunnel. "Fair well children. My services are to you when there is combat afoot."

The two warriors disappeared into the tunnel. The tunnel closed and vanished before the kids eyes. The group looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like we got ourselves a boost of confidence." chuckled T.K.

Daisuke turned and spotted WarGreymon and company flying at them. He waved his hands. "Hey! Guess what happened?"

The digidestined were almost defeated, but were saved due to the influence of Dragoonmon and Bushidomons' surprise appearance. Now the children gather their digimon and head home to rest and wait for their next battle.

Next chapter: Seed of Wisdom.

A/N: SinVilemon, BlitzV-dramon, Kunochimon, and Dragoonmon belong to me.

Why BlitzV-dramon? Gee…. I don't know, but warriors that would fit him. Brachimon, whoever read this story before knows I had a digimon named Heimdalmon. Well I discovered that Armadillimon's true evolution are dinosaurs from looking at the Digi Dex website. So I changed a few things. I know I didn't give good description of Jewelbeemon. You can find a better picture of him in my profile at the bottom of the page.


	7. Seed of Wisdom

A/N: I decided not to cancel this story and continue writing. I won't say why I didn't feel like writing, but to let you know that the Seed of Wisdom will give them a generic power up. So on with the return of Silent Storm.

-Dark Ocean-

Babimon and MagiKnightmon leapt out of the portal and on to the beach of the darkworld. Demon and Kunoichimon and were waiting for them.

"All right, what are the Brotherhood up to now?" Babimon unsheathed his sword. "I didn't shed blood today. I was hoping someone from the brotherhood would do nicely."

Demon walked away from the group. "A few SinVilemon found spies here in this world. We thought killing the first batch would send them a warning, but it didn't."

"Did you kill them and where the hell is Roguemon"

"Roguemon is out to find more for our cause. As for brotherhood we left one alive. We figured he would be useful, but he hasn't said a word."

"So you want me to interrogate him?" A sinister smile appeared on the baboon's face. "Leave that whelp to me. I'll make sure he talks."

-Next day, Digital world. 12:30. West Quadrant-

The sun shined down on the landscape with barely a cloud in the sky. Railroad tracks were shown on the grassy terrain indicating that the Trailmon Inc had developed their business around here. A whistle is heard in the distance as an object appeared. It grew bigger and bigger until it was made out to be a train with a top hat and a mustache. The Gentleman rode toward its destination. Inside there were 11 passengers. 5 were human, five were digimon, and 1 was digital mentor towards the group.

Yamato and Sora were on one side of the train with Gabumon and Biyomon at their side. Yamato was playing his Gameboy Advance while Sora was a sleep. Izzy sat across from them typing on the computer with Tentomon looking over his shoulder. Mimi sat a foot away from him with Palmon and the two of them slept. Jyou sat across from Mimi looking over Medical book as Gomamon snored away. Gennai was present, the man was in the front of the train talking to who ever conducted. It was quiet with the exception of game playing, snoring, computer typing and the moving train. Yamato looked from his game.

"Are we even there yet?"

"I don't know." Izzy said while closing his laptop. "I never thought it would be this long. We left two hours ago."

Tentomon stretched himself. "Indeed, I wonder what this the village of the Rose is like? I never have been there before."

Gabumon nodded. "Indeed, there are still places within the digital world we had yet to venture in. From what I read, Azulongmon was one of the sovereign that protected our Quadrant of the digital world. When he was captured the barriers broke down in our quadrant leading everyone to venture wherever they like."

Yamata rubbed his chin. "Why set up a barrier?"

The insect buzzed. "There might have been forces that we couldn't handle. Azulongmon had to protect us. As of now we need to find where the other three Sovereign are residing and wake them up otherwise we'll have a huge problem on our hands."

"Yeah." Biyomon agreed. "The other day I saw an argument between two Goblinmon. These two were from different plains and had different ideals. They ended up fighting and nearly killed each other. That's how it is."

"… Could it be prejudice?" wondered the child of knowledge.

"Perhaps." said Tentomon. "There was a legend years ago that beast type digimon and human type digimon always constantly bicker and fought. After many years it took the courageous effort of a young child from the human type and child from the beast type to join hands in brotherly bond. Sadly the two were killed, which gave way to the BOND."

"Bond?" asked the blonde teen.

"Yes, BOND. I thought it was just fake, but Brothers Ordeal No Death is founded to protect the rights of all types of digimon. Gatomon, told me that BOND had lost members and is down to five, but it seems the digimon on the other sectors still believe that nobody should be killed just because of who they are. The death of those two made everyone realize their error and ceased their fighting. Well not actually cease, but made lessen the brutality

"Sometimes I wonder why we fight today?" said the pink bird.

Izzy sighed. "I concur." He glanced over at the sleeping girl. "This trip is for Mimi. Gennai mentioned this might be a boost to our power as well."

"Tch, it better." Yamato looked over at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. "If this treasure is true, then it might unlock our latent power. The weapons and the spirit of Serenitymon only released part of our power. I knew I felt something once I was sparing with Tai. I knew there was something deep inside me that needed to be unlocked. Each of improved, but there something each of us had that we never knew about."

The child knowledge lightened up. "Like our crest."

"Exactly, if we are be to get stronger, then this object over at this village should be of use to us." "I concur."

"Oh…" The group watched as Sora started to wake. "Ugh… are we there yet?"

"No."

The child of love grimed. "I see, I thought they would add new things such as music and perhaps television."

"Mimi requested this herself." He glanced at the girl. "But that a week ago."

"Too bad I didn't bring a DVD." said the blonde. The group felt the train start to slow down. Sora smiled and stood up stretch her body. "I feel cramped in here. It's good that the train is getting ready to stop."

"About time too." The blue haired doctor in training closed his book. "I guess now we'll find out what exactly will benefit us. I knew it was a bad idea about having us fight."

"This is why we should have taken my idea."

"Gomamon exposing us to radioactive waste WILL NOT give us the power to fire lasers from our eyes. It will kill us!"

"Or give you cancer."

"That's also bad."

"Not as bad as your dream last night. Who is Ami?"

The blue haired teen blushed. "She's a friend of mine."

"Friend? Do all friends wake up in the morning with your d-."

"GOMAMON!" The blonde teen smirked. "So you had morning wood."

"Please I don't want to talk about it now."

"This discussion stays here." The intellectual teen looked out the window. "We better get out and get a good look at the village."

"You're all awake." The kids watched as Gennai approached from the control room. "Everyone I would like for you to be on your best behavior. This village is supposed to be a secret from the outside world."

"Why?" asked Biyomon.

"Because the seed of wisdom is precious." The plant digimon said. "Only us plant digimon know about this and few select chosen such as Angemon know about this village." Mimi corked a brow.

"Palmon I didn't know you are familiar with this place?"

"Actually I never been here, but my knowledge has been passed down from plant digimon to plant digimon."

Gabumon got off the seat. "Well Palmon, consider yourself worthy of stepping onto the grounds love by plant digimon everywhere."

"Oh?" the blonde teen stood up. "What's your excuse?"

"I heard rumors of a gem filled with knowledge at a hidden village, but everyone I talk to says it's only myth, a rumor, a fairytale."

The plant monster walked away disgustedly. "Hmph, I'm insulted that anybody thinks that."

"Palmon sure is taking this seriously." Izzy said

"I guess that's her way of planting her ground." Chuckled the seal. "Get it? She's standing her ground for what she believes, but in this case she's planting herself. Get it? Ha! I got a million of them."

Rookie wolf groaned. "Let's go before he starts to rub off on us."

"Hey!" It is true." said the red beetle.

Their stop was near a forest littered with plant life. A dirt road was a path that led from entrance to deep within the unknown territory. Jyou frowned. "Are we going in? We have no idea what's in there."

"I kind of agree." Sora looked at the man. "Are you sure out destination is here?"

"Of course." He smiled. "This just cloaking device used to fool trespassers."

"Ah!" Tentomon was fascinated and flew ahead. "They I shall go first."

"WAIT!" shouted Gennai. "It's not what you think. Sure you can go, but this village in an entirely different dimension."

"Different dimension." The young izumi pondered. "Is it what I think it is?"

"Perhaps. This advanced technology is used to lead intruders in here. Once in they will be lost in here for life with no way out."

Mimi gasped. "But… why did you want me to come here? Why let everyone endanger my friends?" "One reason was that we never participated last night." Gabumon answered.

"Relax everyone, you are all in good hands." Gennai approached the front of the dirt road. "Spirit of Gaia, the grounds of terra, the beauty of nature, may the sun shine down and guide us to a peaceful future."

"Heh.. you didn't have to Gennai." The kids were startled by the voice that had heard. Gennai smiled. "I guess not, you sensed my presence Lilamon?"

"Yes, I see you have the children as well."

Suddenly the barrier startled to fizzle which caught the children's interest. It also had them spooked too. The front part of the barrier dispersed letting the children in. The kids eyes widen as they got a good view of the hidden village. It was beautiful valley filled with huts for dwelling. Flowers littered the area and Cherry Blossom trees were shedding their leaves. If you take a closer look you could see that the leaves were endless and gave the village a nice touch. A digimon with green skin and pink flower clothing stood in front of the group. "Hello, welcome to the Terratopia."

-Real world, Aqua City mall. 12:50-

Taichi had nothing to do today and he gotten tired of sleeping in. It was a nice day outside so why spend it with his friends? Unfortunately his friends are in the digital world and his non-destined friends are out doing other things. So what can he do? Take his little sister to the mall for some brother-sister bonding. Plus this was one of those times for them to get out of the house to talk. He noticed his baby sister has been a little un-cheerful lately.

She had another nightmare today, this was different from the last one she had. The country of Japan was in ruin and a vortex appeared above the country raining blood and human flesh. Tai decided a nice day into the city would get her mind off things. Tai had insisted this was their day off and told the rest of group to do something with their time. Daisuke, T.K., Ken, and Miyako went into the digital world to train after last nights near death.

Iori had kendo practice with his grandpa. Tai wanted go back to training, but he felt he shouldn't. Last night gave him a shocking answer…. No matter how much they train this was help them reach their full potential. They can't watch from the sidelines and they can't rely too much on their digimon. There has to be something he could do, something that would give their skill power a much needed boost. Right now the two of them sat in the food court eating their lunch. Kari gazed up from her meal and stared at her kin.

"Thanks Tai."

"Huh?" He broke out of his thoughts noticing that his sister was looking at him.

"I said thanks."

"Oh.. well it's my treat. We needed to rest and have the others take their turn."

"Yeah.. Tai abo-"

"No, we do not need to reflect on that. The only thing that matters is that we are alive." The young girl grinned. "Yeah." She sipped her drink. "I just happy I wasn't captured."

"You kidding me? WarGreymon and I will send Dagomon on one way ticket to Pluto if he lays a finger on you."

"I can see you doing it too." Tai beat his chest. "Damn right." He leaned back. "Kari, how are Daisuke and this girl doing?"

"Mizuki? She's nice."

"I see, so he hasn't put any of the moves on her yet."

"Tai!"

"What?"

"I know what you are going to do. You're fill his mind up with junk. Besides we're too young right now."

"Maybe not now, but in the near future those two will be an item…. Or not. Dai will be stuck in the friendship zone and I know that's one place I don't want to be with a girl."

"Even if he is, I'm sure he and Mizuki will be the best of friends."

"Like you and T.K." He narrowed his eyes. "Gilligan didn't do anything did he?" "No!" "Good!" "Stupid." "Huh?" "Nothing." Tai grumbled and turned to his left. "Stupid huh? I'm not going to let you watch your drama tonight." "I hope you like your hair."

"Grr.. fine we're even." He grumbled.

He lifted his head up thinking he saw something. He blinked and saw three tables to his left were two girls. One had orange hair wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans. The other was a blue haired girl with a eye glasses. She was wearing a red blouse and a purple skirt. Tai wondered. "Is that her?"

"Hmm." The brown haired girl turned to the direction where he was looking. "What are you looking at?"

"That girl, that the others were talking about. I think that's Hotaru."

"It is? Here? At the same place we are?" Kari smiled devilishly. "How convenient." "Woah, Kari what are you thinking?"

"Stupid Tai, this is your chance to talk to her."

"But."

"But what? She's not popular?"

"No."

"She's not pretty?"

"Of course she looks pretty, she chooses to blend in the back ground."

"Then what?"

"…. Friendship zone."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"That's what Sora thought of me."

"Did you like being friends with Sora?"

"Yes."

"Are you still friends with Sora?"

"Yes."

"Are you afraid of someone asking her out before the so-called boy of courage did?"

"…maybe."

"Tai you blew your chance with Sora now go over there and try to talk to her. I think it's better if you become friends right now rather than rushing things."

"… yeah." He got up. "I'll take this opportunity." He walked toward to where she sat.

The two girls were carrying on a conversation and were not aware of the child of courage advancing upon them. The orange haired girl noticed him at the corner of her eye and looked over. She smiled. "Well well, Look who's coming." Hotaru looked at her friend in confusion and turned her gaze. She gasped in surprise.

"T-Taichi!" The older Kamiya grinned.

"Yep, that's me. Taichi Kamiya and you must be Hotaru."

The girl with the orange hair grinned. "Oh and how do you know her name?"

"A friend of mine told me about you."

"Oh.. " She frowned. "It's nice that a friend told you."

"Wha?" Tai started to get nervous. "What's wrong did I make you sad? I'm sorry! Heh."

"stupid Tai." Kari smacked in the back of his head. She gazed at the two girls. "Hi, I'm his sister. Hikari Kamiya, but you can call me Kari."

"Yosh!" The orange haired girl got up and extended her hand. "I'm Haruhi Kotobuki. Nice to meet you Kari."

Hotaru smiled. "Good to meet you Hikari. My full name is Hotaru Yoru."

"Hotaru Yoru? Nice name."

The girl smiled. "Thank you." "Tai, Kari what brings you two here?" The orange haired teenager asked. "Nothing really, just some sibling bonding. Ya know just teaching her the basics of growing up. Acting like a responsible brother."

"There are some things you can't teach me due to our gender differences." Tai chuckled nervously. "Ye ha, what she said." He made mental note to get back at her later. "Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"Last night." Tai nodded, he knew what this discussion was going to be about. "Yeah?"

"Witnesses say that seven monsters were battling against each other downtown. Supposedly six monsters ganged up on one of them, but that beast where people say that it looked like a baboon nearly took them all out before it retreated."

"It's scary. I've heard these are the same monsters from last year and from four years ago."

"That is something isn't it." Tai said. "It's as if they are engaging in war with each other and our war seems to be another land to fight on."

"Perhaps." Haruhi rubbed her chin. "Or they are fighting over territory."

"Territory?"

Haruhi leaned back in her and put her hands behind her head. "Think about, sometimes people fight due to needing territory. Perhaps they are too overpopulated that they need some space such as using our world as a battleground to see who gets this new land."

"But Haruhi." said Hotaru. "If that were true shouldn't they becoming more often?"

"Yes which is why everything I said it is BS."

Tai deadpanned. "Gee way to crumble your theory there."

"Hey it was either that or the Matrix theory."

"Then don't acknowledge them." Tai then came up with an idea. "Hey, I got an idea why don't the four of us go see a movie?"

"I would like to, but Haruhi and I have other plans today."

Haruhi had this disbelieving look on her face, but she quickly hid knowing what her friend was thinking. The orange haired girl turned to the boy. "Yeah, we have private matters."

Tai tilted his head. "Private matters."

"Um… we got to go." The two girls got up from their seats. "It was nice meeting you Taichi." Hotaru said as she started to walk away.

"I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, same here." The two girls left. Tai scratched his head thinking if he made any progress. "Hmm, I guess that's a job well done." "No." Tai stared at his sister. "What? What do you mean no?" "I'm going to tell you."

"Fine." He ripped out his D-Termnal. "I'll ask Yamato, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Jyou for the answer."

"Tai… you got lot of work to accomplish from here on out… at least that's what I think." Tai thought about what happened minutes before. He talked to her and when he mentioned his friends told him about her she started to feel gloomy as if he said the most horrible thing in the world. Right now there are two people who knew more about this than he did… at least he thinks they did, but he had to get a valid answer to match his. He sent his message to Mimi and Yamato. Why these two? Most of the time the blonde knew what he was talking about and Mimi… well she is more girly than Sora and Miyako would sigh in disgust and make a comment. He put away his D-Terminal and looked back at his sister. "Well… where do you want to go?"

"I want to pick out a shirt."

"Oh no! NO! As soon as we get into the clothing store you'll pick more than just a simple shirt."

"Fine, shoes."

"Even worse. Look I don't have enough money."

"Then get a job."

"Where? I hate working at fast food. Last year was."

"You're 15. Shouldn't you be doing other things?"

"Geez." He started walking away. "For now I need to figure out how to approach her again. So…" He sighed. "Let's go pick out a 'shirt'."

Kari smiled. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled.

-Digital World, Village of Plant digimon-

The digidestined and Gennai were taken to large a house in the middle of the village. Inside the group was told to stay in a meeting room while Lilamon went to get the mayor of the village. Sora looked at the window. She admired the clean state the village is in and with hardly any pollution and filth.

"This place is serene. It's almost an ideal city. It was a city without crime, without littering, and with no fear of what is going to happen tomorrow."

Izzy sat on the chair next to Tentomon. "I concur, though with news of Barriers down and our enemies present. This may not be concealed for long. Right?"

Gennai nodded. "There is the possibility of the Brotherhood no knowing about this place. The chances of this are slim."

"Ah, so we have nothing to worry about." Gomamon jumped up and down the couch. "Yeah, these cushions are awesome."

"I don't think it's a good idea to do that." Gabumon said.

"As long as nothing gets damaged. It's fine by me." spoke the blue haired teen. Mimi looked at the message on her D-Terminal and looked toward the blonde. "Yamato, did you get an e-mail from Tai?"

Yes," He chuckled. "He nearly blew it."

Sora perked up with interest. "What did Tai do?"

"He met Hotaru and friend of hers in the mall." The blonde responded. "He said she looked sad when he told her about us telling him who she is."

Sora frowned. "He made a mistake, I'm sure it can be fixed. However."

Mimi sent a reply message back to Tai. "Nothing to lose sleep over. He'll have to talk to her more and invite her to join him on some acitivites. Nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Yamato mimicked the girl. "We'll let him work this out."

Jyou looked at the strange plants on a table near the window. He started humming as if he is in deep thought. "I wonder. Gennai do any of these plants having special properties used for healing?"

"Some do." He glanced at the older destined. "Why, are you going to use some of these to invest in a cure?"

"Well… yeah. We're going into battle against the Brotherhood and Dark Ocean so we have to have potential healers other than Ken. If I could make a batch of healing potions then perhaps our battles will go much easier."

"Wow, good thinking Jyou." Mimi congratulated.

A grin molded on his face. "Eh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking of our safety." He started thinking more. "_I hope I'm right._"

The door across the room opened and walking in were Lilamon, a Lilymon, and a female digimon with a human physique. She had long following red dress with wings similar to Lilymon except they were a bit longer. She had golden tiara that had the crest of Sincerity on it. She wielded a staff that had butterfly at the top end of it.

Palmon gasped and kneeled before the woman. "It's an honor to meet you Mysticamon."

The digital woman smiled. "No need to kneel child. Pick yourself up." She looked around the room. "It's good to finally meet the chosen, but I thought there would be more?"

"Sorry, the unattended had rough fight against the new enemy. In fact I told you about their trouble last night."

"I see." She frowned. "The Brotherhood and Dagomon."

"Hey, there okay, but I guess their egos need fine tuning." Jyou stood silent. He decided not to scold the seal since he'll make another bad joke. Instead he decided to ask about something that has been on his mind. "Miss, I have a question."

"Yes child of reliability?"

"I would like to learn how to mix herbs to produce healing remedy's for our group. We can't have one healer in our group do the healing and there might be a chance where he can't always be around."

Mysticamon contemplated on his words and smiled. "Of course. Lilamon could you please show this boy to our garden."

"Yes, come along Reliability I'm sure you find what you need." The future doctor nodded in reply. Him and Gomamon left with Lilamon to the garden Mysticamon mention. "Now shall we get back to the meeting." Gennai said. The grown digital woman looked back at him. "Yes, the terror of the Brotherhood is placed with our Digital Archives. As told from Lady Titaniamon before she fought the last battle with the Brotherhood."

"Lady Titaniamon?" Izzy used his laptop to search for any date on the unfamiliar digimon."

"If you are searching for her, try Titaniamon and you wouldn't find anything about her on there. All I can say about her is the fact that she aided Serenitymon in the final struggle. After that her and other three warriors simply vanished and only left behind temples and villages named after them."

"There are rumors." spoke the Lilymon.

The blonde teen raised his brow with interest. "Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

Mysticamon stared out the window. "Some say deep with in the temples are inscriptions telling where the four warriors vanished. This leads the theory of Gate of Tranquility."

"Gate of Tranquility. I heard of that." Gabumon bounded in front of his partner. It's supposed to be a rest place for noble knight to go in order to rest and regain their power. It says it is a place for harmony and said to hold great wisdom."

"Wait, so this leads the possibility of these guys still alive." Sora smiled, but another thought led her frown. "But why haven't they come back? Don't they know if the brotherhood is returning?"

"Why hasn't the spirit of Serenitymon told them?" Mimi questioned.

Gennai sighed. "We don't know. All we know are these temples located through the digital world. Many digimon been there and there hasn't been anything about inscriptions. Sadly I think this is all a big farce, but I'll look into to see if it's true."

"Exactly." The beetle buzzed. "We can't count that possibility out yet."

"Indeed, but we need to push that aside for now." Serenitymon looked toward Mimi. "Carnationmon is waiting for you. She'll teach you a few things, but when I heard your friends had trouble with Dagomon's minions. I'm afraid the Brotherhood will be less merciful than that. Mimi there is something here that only us plant digimon can touch without dying. However, it can be touched by human hands, but it will only react to pure hearted soul. We believe that two individuals worthy of touching this are the chosen child of Light and Sincerity. Since the child of light is absent then you Mimi will take on the task of seeking out the Seed of Wisdom."

"The seed of wisdom? What is that?"

"It's a mythical orb that says unlock their hidden potential or so they say."

"Hidden potential?"

"For you guys whatever power the spirit of Serenitymon gave you will be fully unlocked for you to control."

Yamato looked down at Gabumon. "Hear that buddy? That extra training we put last night will be paid off."

Gabumon nodded. "Of course we could go back to Piximon's obstacle course." Yamato sighed. "Dodging 6 dozen boulders is supposed to make me tough. You as WereGarurumon took them all out while I nearly peed myself."

Izzy stepped forward. "May I tag along? I'm curious about the seeds' of wisdom's physical features."

"Yes, child of knowledge. Lilymon take them to Carnationmon, I believe she is in the garden. The rest of you can make yourself comfortable at our village."

-outside the village-

Near the secret entrance, two figures shrouded in cloaks walked across the landscape. As the two trekked they started to hear a loud beeping noise. One of the cloak figures held up a portable radar which revealed a green arrow pointing toward a blinking turquoise dot. The cloaked gazed at the forest and back at the radar.

"There's something in that forest."

"Could it be another power source for our campaign?"

"Possibly, but we can't make any movement. Who knows what this strange power source is. Go back to our sub hanger and alert the troops. Our mole inside that place should give us the signal soon."

"For our glory!"

The hooded figure and ran back on the path they were coming from. The cloaked figure returned his gaze at the forest and removed his hood. It was an Orcmon. He had a scar on his right cheek. "The power will be ours."


	8. Seed of Wisdom pt 2

"Wow this is beautiful" Mimi commented as she got a good view of the flower garden

The garden filled with different types of flowers and even some she had never seen before on Earth. Izzy sported a grin. "Yeah, this is kind of interesting."

"There she is." said the Lilymon. "I'll leave to continue guard duty."

"Guard duty?" Izzy had slight interest. He never once heard about Serenitymon mentioning guard duty "Why?"

"Even if our home is protected from the outside there might be those who could sneak in why we open the barrier." She winked and left.

Mimi looked back at the garden, how she wished come here and spend the rest of her days sitting in the sun while a beautiful garden was pictured in the background. Her thoughts were interrupted when Palmon tugged at her shirt. She gazed down and saw the digimon pointing a a female figure. The trio approached the person. The female was kneeling as she attended the garden. The teenage valley girl put her hands behind her back.

"Excuse me? Carnationmon?"

"Hmm?" The digital female stood up and turned around for Mimi, Palmon and Izzy to get a better look. She had on a red, orange, and blue dress. Her boots were a red color with a green gem encrusted near the tip of the boot. Her left arm was covered with flowers from her shoulder to her wrist. She had the face of Lilymon, yet she had long purple hair.

She smiled. "Hello, you must be the chosen children. The digidestine right?"

"Correct." The child of knowledge was the first to speak. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Koushirou Izumi and that is Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon."

"Oh so your partner is a plant digimon." She turned to the female teen. "You two make a great match. I feel the battle experience you two possess. Palmon are you able to evolve into Rosemon?"

"Yes."

"Splendid, remember this. Rosemon has the ability to control her enemies, so it might be handy if you want the latest gossip." Izzy felt himself drained of life when Mimi squealed with excitement. He knew from this moment, she would use this to learn about information that she lacked about the student body at school. He had better do something before she abused Palmon. "Even if you did learn about that Mimi, I assume you won't abuse Palmon? Remember that power comes with great responsibility."

"Yeah I know." she smiled. "It was fun to think about, but I wouldn't want to hurt anybody."

"You are not the type of person who would. That's what I like about you."

"Um.." Carnationmon interrupted. "Come along, I can show you it now." The flower humanoid lead the group of four out of the flower garden.

-digital world, piximon training grounds-

"Daisuke you nearly killed yourself!" yelled the enraged Miyako. She didn't want to yell, but her friend did something stupid that nearly cost him his life.

Moments before, the group was training to get better at fighting, but for some reason, not much progress was happening. That didn't stop their brash comrade. Daisuke decided it was good idea to go wallboarding. Wallboarding? It is when you take a slab of rock, act like your favorite animated hero and surf the bricks of foundation from top to bottom. The result made him lose his footing and nearly sent him to his death.

If it weren't for Slyphimon, who was nearby, then he wouldn't sitting on the ground being scolded by his friend. Right now the group rest in Piximon's

"I know, it won't happen again."

She sighed. "I don't believe you. Boys are always doing stupid things." She glared at Ken and T.K. "Including you two."

Both boys looked at each other and then back at the purple haired destined. "Probably." The both said in unison.

"I rest my case."

"I guess we should return back to the real world. There is possibly nothing to do right now." spoke T.K.

Miyako nodded. "We should, we've been here for awhile."

"Let's go to my place and play Super Smash Brothers Melee." shouted Daisuke

"We pretty much have the entire day to ourselves." Patamon said. "We could go to this café at the City of Lights. I heard it has the best tea around that quadrant. Not to mention Karaoke Saturday."

"Karaoke?" both Veemon and Daisuke shouted. The duo raised their fist in the air.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Should we get Iori?" asked Ken. "Yeah, he probably wants to take a break from his Kendo training." said T.K.

"We could visit Synthesismon while we are there. Maybe Labramon knows how to get us in for free." His partner digimon floated by him. "What makes you think that?"

"He looks like the type who can get in anywhere at anytime." replied the blonde boy.

Daisuke raised his D-3. "It's settled, we're going to City of Lights."

"Wait a minute kids." Piximon flew toward them. "Before you go I want you kids to understand something."

"Understand what?" Ken wondered.

"Understand that your digital partners have many powerful evolutions. Quite frankly I was surprised at the result of Veemon and Armadillomon evolving into two new ultimates. BlitzV-dramon or Brachiomon. Tell Taichi and Yamato that Agumon and Gabumon have alternate involutions within their digital code. Tell them to expose them. There will be situations wheere those forms will be needed."

T.K. nodded. "Right we'll tell them that." With that in mind the group proceeded to the City of Lights.

-flower village-

Yamato and Sora strolled down a dirt road that was placed by a crisp clean lake. They were still in awe of the beauty this place had. It was much cleaner and satisfying than the parks back at their world. No pollution, no garbage, no annoying old men playing chess, and no annoying kids that cry when they either want go or stay. It was…

"Perfect." Sora said.

The destined of friendship turned to his girlfriend. "Eh? Where did that come from?"

"Oh I was just thinking how beautiful this place is. It looks like a paradise that all mankind has been searching for."

The teen boy nodded. "Hmm, yeah I guess."

You guess?" she sounded disappointed.

"Eh? Woah, don't get me wrong. I would like to be a place like this. Only if I need to get away from the constant struggles of real life."

"Well, I like to be in a place like this more than back at home. However, it would take time to get use to."

"Hn." He muttered. "It's missing a snack bar."

The girl facefaulted, only a man would think of something like that. She sighed and then gazed over and saw Gabumon and Biyomon staring at green dinosaur that was their height range. The dino had a large purple flower on its head. The couple got closer to listen to their conversation.

"Look at you, wearing that fur pelt like your some dog or something. You know if you take off the fur."

"No, I wouldn't feel right."

"You're a lizard."

"I evolve into Garurumon."

"Your type has multiple forms."

"Garurumon is my true digivolution line."

"True, but you're a lizard type like me."

"Why do you have a flower on your head."

"All lizards have flowers."

"No they don't!"

"I know."

"You're ashamed of it. Like a birth defect."

The female lizard growled and her eye started to twitch. She stomped her foot on the ground and pointed at the digimon of friendship in a dramtic way. "HOW DARE YOU! I'm Ivymon and soon I'm going to digivolve in to the deadly and powerful Carnationmon. So watch out."

Gabumon wasn't amused. "Ultimate form eh? See me when I go WereGarurumon."

"Sure I'll beat you and turn your fur in to a warm coat."

Yamato frowned, why is it whenever they go they meet someone obnoxious and rude. I guess fate wants to make them lose their mine by meeting who knows how many weird creatures. The leading guitarist wondered how many rude, crude digimon they are going to meet in places they haven't explored yet. He shook his head and decided to butt in.

"Um, hey."

Ivymon turned around and gazed at the couple. "Oh how are you doing? You must these guys partners. Which one of you is the partner with the wolf lizard?"

"That would be me."

"Have you seen him with his fur off?"

"No, he never takes it off. Not even for a second."

"Figures, oh I'm Ivymon buy the way. What are yours?"

"I'm Sora Takenouchi."

"Yamato Ishida."

"Sorato." Both teens blinked in confusion.

"What? You two are obviously in a romantic relationship, hasn't anyone combined your names before?"

"No… wait Daisuke and Tai did."

"Taisuke did eh?"

"They're not a pair and that just sounds creepy." Yamato muttered as he wished away the imagine of the two goggle heads making out with each other.

Sora had a nosebleed.

Ivymon smrked. "Your girlfriend seems to like that image."

Yamato jawdropped and slowly turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Sora don't tell me y-y-you. YOU HAVEN'T JOINED THE DARKSIDE HAVE YOU?"

"Eh? Maybe…. It all started when I picked a yaoi comic and… Yama?"

The blonde teen slumped to the ground as he felt his background faded in to dark. "I can't believe… I failed. I expect Mimi and maybe Kari and Miyako, but not you."

"Shut up, remember Tai's comment about Mimi and I? You had this big smile on your face."

"Er… th-."

"If you say that's different this relationship is over."

"What? Whatever. So Ivymon."

He decided to change the subject quickly, he didn't want this meaningless conversation about weird couplings going to the point where it will become a disaster. "What kind of things do you do here?"

"I'm a journalist. I write down whatever is going on in the digital world. There's not a story that hasn't been covered by me. However, when I get a chance I want to venture in the Eastern Quadrant and see what going on over there. The other day I was at the Tower of Twilight. Well… it's not a tower it's just some little church steeple. Of course I don't know why they call it that. I mean it's just a harmless piece of structure that has been rotting for a few millennia."

"Tower of Twilight? Sounds like something out of cheap sci-fi movie." said Yamato.

"True, but there was an old story where they sacrificed human type digimon to free a terrible being known as UltimateChaosmon."

Sora was intrigued. "Ultimatechaosmon?"

Biyomon quivered. "Oh don't mention that name. He creeps me out. A rookie will be vaporized instantly if they come in contact with it. Just by standing in front of him will mean death from deadly aura."

"But he had a terribly short lifespan due to his instability. He lived for a week and then died."

The female human had sad look on her face. "I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Don't be. Anyway do you want me to show you around."

-Local Village clinic-

Jyou and Gomamon found themselves in a clinic where he saw a Floramon in a nurse outfit looking through some charts.

"I hear you want to learn more about healing and medicine. Is that right Mr. Kido?"

"Er, yeah. You see, recently I obtained a weapon from a blacksmith and as much I think fighting is dangerous and I end up getting killed…. Even if I have no choice."

"You don't want to fight?" "I'm a pacifist, but I'll fight for both worlds. It's my duty after…all… but in this case I myself will fight. However as a future doctor it will be my job to take care injured and weak. I want to learn healing methods. I hear you have special herbs used for quick healing purposes."

"Yeah, I can give you a book about how to make special medicines."

"Does it have any good jokes?" asked the white seal. "They say laughter is the best medicine."

The plant digimon giggled. "Sorry, but there is a pill used for laughter."

Gomamon mouth gaped in shock. This very worthy information. "You make laughing pill…. Literally?"

"…I'm going to tell you. You might accidentally kill someone." Spoke the plant digimon

"Yeah, we'll scratch that off the 'to do list'." Jyou rubbed his temples and then got up and walked toward the window. "Is the seed of wisdom hidden?"

"Sort of, it's located pedestal and surrounded by vines that are strong against an offensive strike. Not even the power Demon can destroy it."

"Huh? How can Mimi get to it?"

"A spell that only Mysticamon and select few know."

"I see."

"Mr. Kido can I give you shot?"

"What?"

"It's necessary."

Jyou chuckled nervously. "I- I'm good."

"Oookayy." She smiled

Jyou grimaced. He didn't like the tone nor her smile. "I'm kidding, I won't do it unless you need it. Besides I suggest you get started…. Or do I need to perform surgery."

"You're not funny." The blue haired teen mentally said.

Gomamon couldn't help, but chuckle. "The serious look on your face made it funny."

* * *

Everyday was the usual routine. Sometimes there would be something different, but in the end it was always the same. Everyday, every hour. It was like they were a bunch of ants or worse…. . She really hated herself to do this, but she had to end this. She had to get out of this routine, she had to escape from this would-be heaven. She questioned her life here, she questioned if she had a higher purpose. What was her standing in life? To be a puppet inside this place. Her sisters enjoyed being here, but she wanted to be FREE! FREE of this worthless isolation from the world that has more fruit than this… this prison.

"It'll be over soon." Lilymon said, no not Mimi's Lilymon, it was the same Lily that was with the destined and Mysticamon earlier. Her motivation? She stood on top of one of the cottages and looked around the community. She breathed a sigh.

"I'm sorry…. But I'm choosing for my own safety. I think the rest of you should do the same." She looked at a small metallic device in her hand. This device was a detonator used for activating bombs. She smiled. "My future is with the Brotherhood. My sisters I hope you choose, I lost faith in the future."

* * *

Mimi and Izzy gazed up at a large pillar that seem to stretch about 20 feet in to the air. Surrounding the pillar were protection vines. Anyone touch these vines were instantly vaporized. Only a select few can unbind them. Carnation held her hands up in the air and started speak some incantations. After the incantation was finished she pressed her palm against the vines. Upon contact the vines produced a soft green aura and then vanished. The pillar started to vibrate and started retracted slowly in to the ground.

Once it was four feet in size the group of four caught the sight of the object that they were seeking. It was seed meld from crystal with silver vines wrapped around it. Within the seed was spark of pure green light. Mimi couldn't help, but feel the energy that leak out. Such power, if it were to fall in the wrong hands….

"Well?" Mimi snapped out of her trance, Carnationmon was talking. "If you want to reach in to everyone's potential then by all means embrace."

Mimi nodded and walked forward Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon managed to gulp as she moved forward. There so much tension it could just cause the intellectual teen to crack now.

Mimi inched closer and closer and closer….

…..

RAKOOOOM!

An explosion was heard in the distance. Everyone in the village searched around for the source. It was only by the entrance where there was a huge crack in the barrier, it started to spread throughout the dome and once it finished…. IT SHATTERED!

Bits an pieces of the barrier to fell to the earth. Everyone started to panic, who could have done this? Why? Was there and inside man? Yamato frowned, Sora was worried, Jyou looked ready to jump in the nearest bush, Izzy contemplated about what happened, and Mimi wablinkeds startled.

"Did something happen?" All four present stared at her as if she was crazy. "What? I was just looking at this when…. Hey what happened to barrier?"

Izzy smacked his head. Of course, she was drawn to the power. She may not have noticed the explosion and seen the barrier crumble. He sighed, he did find that cute after all.

"AHHHH! Enemies approaching!" shouted a random Vinemon running by. The group stared at the approaching force wielding a flag stating who they are. They symbol was a black sword stained with blood. The Brotherhood's pride. Leading the way is one orcmon with a golden medal on his chest. He glanced back at the two orcmon in blue who understood. The two of them commanded the rest of them to find what they needed.

"Any who fight! Either kill or capture. The captured shall be converted. Find the treasure and destroy this place." The diabolical army of 90 charged in with 10 Artillerymon. They felt it was enough fire power they need. However, 20 of them, led by three silver medals veered off to the left to lead an attack on the fire side. A blue medal orcmon hopped on to metallic grey digimon with a lower body that was in the shape of a tank. He pointed his arm forward as the creature fired a powerful shot, at a group of plant digimon that were charging forward. The attack killed some and injured others.

Yamato glared at his digital partner. "You ready Gabumon?" Of course.

"Biyomon" "I'm ready Sora."

"Come on Jyou this will be fun." "Fun? Fun is an understatement."

Gabumon digivolve to….. Garururmon. Garururmon digivolve to….. WereGarurumon

Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon. Birdamon digivolve to…. Garudamon

Gomamon digivolve to…. Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon digivolve to….. Zudomon.

The three Ultimate digimon joined the battle.

Meanwhile, Izzy, Mimi, and Carnationmon could only stare at the carnage being displayed before them. They couldn't use their weapons.. not against something like this. The others were lucky yesterday, this was something they couldn't handle... at least not right now.

"Who could've done this."

"I'm sorry." The group turned around to face the approaching Lilymon. The group gasped when they noticed the brotherhood symbol on her right arm.

Carnationmon was shocked. "Y-you led them here? Why? WHY?"

"Because, we were doomed anyway."

"Doomed? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I was captured and returned to their imprisoned world. I told them they wouldn't get away with this. I told them that the chosen would defeat them. I told them Mysticamon would kill them….., but that was child's talk."

Mimi and Izzy looked at each other and then back at the girl. Palmon stepped forward. "Why?"

"Why? I saw their army, I saw their generals, and I saw the terrifying power the leader himself had…. it made me cry, it made me fear, it made me feel absolutely insignificant. The sovereign is gone, the four guardians have disappeared to who knows where and Azulongmon is captured. That alone is proof enough for me to give up and join them."

Izzy narrowed his eyes. If Tai or any of the younger kids heard this, they would have a few words with her. Daiuske, T.K., Ken, and Tai would let her have it. They wouldn't tolerate this.

"Hand over the child of light." Everyone turned around and found a woman approaching. She had on a grey dress with dark designs on it, shed had on black chest armor that was standard military use. Her pale skin and crimson colored eyes made them cringe. She chuckled. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I am Lilthmon. As I was saying, the child of light is needed…. not yet, but in due time you will hand her over to us." Mimi couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to run, hide, and..

"AUGH!" Mysticamon came sliding back on her feet. She readjusted herself and got in to a fight stance. Her attacker was someone wearing dark red armor and armed with a blood red broadsword.

Lilthmon smiled. "Crimsonmon, playing I see?"

"Playing? Shut up wench I came to get our master's prize. Hand it over."

"Please, it's for the best." Lilymon said.

"STOP IT!" Mimi shouted. "I can stand this. All this fighting, all this torment, you give up! I can't believe it. I'm sick and tired of fighting battles, I hate fighting, I'm a pacifist. I just want to go home and continue a normal life…. ,but I can't."

"Give in child?" Lilthmon sneered.

Mimi glared back. "No, if I give up now, I AM NO BETTER THAN YOU!"

She pointed to Lilymon. Mimi grabbed the seed of wisdom. "I'll fight, I'll fight even if I don't want to. I hate fighting, but I hate it when people just give up on life. It's too precious and that's the truth." With those words said, the seed of wisdom started to glow violently.

The object was raised up in the air and shattered in to twelve pieces.

"Potential unlock!" A voice echoed in Mimi's head. Two of the shards flew in the chosen while the others flew off in different directions. Sora, Yamato, and Jyou were surrounded by a tankmon and five bronze medal orcmon. Suddenly three pieces of the seed flew at them was absorbed in their being. The other pieces flew out of the digital world and into the real world where they were absorbed the remaining chosen.

Mimi and Izzy started to feel a surge for power that was radiating from inside of them. The pulse of power, the feeling of something cracking. Mimi felt herself fall in to another world. A world of darkness, she felt herself drift further and further until she saw a light coming in to the distance. The was coming closer and closer, circling around it was the power of the digicore and that strange power she unlocked at the angemon temple. She extended her hand and fell inside. All was silent…. Until the orb exploded in a burst of light.

Back in reality, Mimi and Izzy yanked out their D-Terminals and called the power of their weapons. After the transformation Izzy raised his gun while donning a blue trenchcoat, a leather vest, and black pants. Izzy quickly loaded his gun and aimed. Mimi on the other hand stepped forward wearing a green tank top, a tiara, and green pants. She donned on pink high heeled boots and pink gloves.

Palmon and Tentomon reacted to the light by evolving to HerculesKabuterrimon and Rosemon. Rosemon glared at the Lilymon.

"Are you sure you're making this decision?"

Lilymon merely evolved to a dark version of Rosemon. BaneRosemon. Where Rosemon had her red, Bane's was a dark shade of blue. "I'm sorry, but this is my path."

Lilthmon sneered "Looks like our mission here is a failure, no matter. Crimsonmon we're leaving."

Crimsonmon sheathed his sword and turned his back to them. "Don't order me Lilithmon, we are generals. This mission was indeed a failure. I expect more worthy opponents."

Lilthmon snapped her fingers and vanished along with and Crimsonmon, the rest of the troops took whoever was worth of capturing as they teleported away from this location. Perhaps to their hideout. Mysticamon sighed as she calmed herself. She looked around her village noticing that it was still in flames. They came in quickly, they came in fast, and they showed no remorse at all. They acted like unit and they were focus about getting the job done. Luckily they didn't get the seed of wisdom. The seed broke in to 12 shards and were absorbed in the destined, unlocking their hidden power.

Mysticamon gazed at her flower friend. "Carnationmon, find anyone who is uninjured and have them tend to the wounded." The ultimate level flower nodded and proceeded to do as told.

The elder flower turned to the two humans still clad in warrior gear. "You two, if you want you can go."

"No, we would like to help as much as we can." The intellectual teen smiled. "How? You can join us." Izzy took out a small communicator device. "Here, this shows us that we have become allies. If want you can join our ally network. We can trade data and call others to help us fight.

"I see… okay, I would love to join, only if it means stopping the Brotherhood."

Meanwhile.

Ivymon stared at the communicator. "D.A.N? Hmm."

"You're combat today was brilliant. I never knew you could evolve to Mega." said Sora.

"Why do you stay in this form." asked the pink bird.

The green dinosaur shrugged. "Because I like being this way, however I like to conserve my energy. I train in each of my forms, the brotherhood won't show mercy to a champion. You Furcoat, if you can put more skills in to your champion form then you can tango with an Ultimate for a while. Perhaps we can tango together eh?"

Gabumon exploded in hotblooded fury… wait he exploded in embarrassment. Yamato cringed. "Sexual undertone?" he thought. No, he didn't want to think about it

Soon the kids boarded the trailmon and sped down toward their next destination. They felt taking the long way home instead of using the digiport. Actually they hated falling on top of each other whenever the exit and that happens 50 of the time. It got real old quick.

-brotherhood base

Lilthmon walked down the corridor to her of the base. The mission was a failure, but at least they got captives and they moved them to a base in the digital world where they would work as slaves. She looked toward the window and gazed at the red sky of the horrid dimension they were in. "It won't be long now. Glory for the brotherhood.

To be continued

Preview: Catch me if you Can

Witchmon is still searching for the digimon who sold Labramon that illegal product. She finds herself in a city known as Rising Falls.


	9. Catch me if you can

Catch me if you can

-Rising Falls, 3:00 pm

Rising Falls, the city of water. A city that was filled to the brim with endless water falling and the area was nice and secluded, many digimon flock here to trade and watch greatest show in the Digital World. It was a mock play of Hamlet staring Stingmon, not Ken's. We see a female digimon walking the streets garbed in a brown cloak. She stopped in the middle of the road and sighed. "He's here. I'm sure of it. That's what the Numemon told me. He might have more guys here. I better call for back-up."

-Western Sector-, 3:05

A hidden fortress composed deep in a ravine. One of the strongholds for the Brotherhood, even though their entire army wasn't here, they managed to set up fort here and develop technology as a means of travel. Four blue medal orcmon were running maintenance checks on the Artillerymon. Rumor around they abducted some digimon in order to make some use out of them for what purpose is unknown. Lilthmon walked out of her room hold a wine glass. She chuckled humorlessly as she saw her army doing chores.

"Hmm, things are starting to look up. Ah ha!"

"Ma'am." A blue Medal Orc walked toward her with a notepad.

"Report."

"Well, the Artillerymon are a go. Plus, plans for Operation Orbit are on the way. We managed to develop something nifty with parts from a MetalGreymon. A lone Gotsumon was capture and we are injecting him with Venom as we speak. Plus 60% think Crimsonmon is the baddest dude."

"Crimsonmon.." She muttered. "You think that sword wielding maniac is cooler than me? Urg, him, Zain and Darkdramon are high on the polls. I will show you all that I am the top mon or else I WILL EXPLODE!."

"Um..."

"SPEAK!"

"Dinner tonight is Chaosdramon's special dish that he made." "WHAT! Oh when I get back, that hulking machine will pay for this. YOU WILL CHANGE IT!"

"I can't Chaosdramon will murder me. He's watching us with his spy bots."

She narrowed her eyes. "Damn you."

"Ma'am." She turned to her left and found four black Numemon with mustaches and shells on their back. "Your highness, we have come to inform you that BaneRosemon is done with her training for today. She wants to know if she can come."

She smiled. "Tell her to go join the camp up north. Tell her to come back here. I want her pretty little self in my quarters." She licked her lips.

"Y-yes ma'am."

Lilithmon smiled and walked down the dust road. "It's a good day for plotting. Demon you fool, I hope you poop painfully."

- Western side of Rising 3:10pm-

A humanoid tiger stood on one of the buildings. He glared at the mansion where Astamon was living. He wore black pants, combat boots, a grey utility vest, and 12 daggers around his waist His red bandana fluttered in the wind. His red eyes pierced the city. "Phantom Stone." He leapt up in the air, with the mansion as his target.

-Rising Falls interior, 3:15pm

-Witchmon stood in the alley way waiting for help to arrive. Suddenly a portal opened and out popped, Kari, Gatomon, Sora, Biyomon, T.K., Patamon, Daisuke, and Veemon. Witchmon frowned.

"That's it, you guys?" Sorai nodded.

"Izzy, Yamato and Iori will be here later."

The witch being understood everything. She turned around and looked out toward the city. "The Phantom Stone is in a mansion. The digimon in question is not here, but he sold to the mon in this mansion. I can feel its energies and him. This… this dark digimon we have to be cautious around him."

"We have Gatomon and Patamon here so we have a chance." The destined of hope furrowed his brows. "What are dealing with?"

Witchmon turned to them with a serious look. "Astamon."

All four chosen digimon mouths dropped in unison. Veemon closed his mouth smashed his fist together. "He held the poker tournament so let's get him."

Gatomon sneered at him. "Fool, Astamon is very dangerous, YOU know that."

"Who's Astamon?" asked Sora.

Patamon growled. "Astamon is dark digimon who very strong for an Ultimate. Heck maybe Mega."

"Screw that we need Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and Yamato." blanched Daisuke. "Both Izzy and Yamato are coming and let's hope soon."

"Relax," Witchmon calmed the boy down. " I can digivolve, but we need to make our way toward his manor."

"Why would anyone give him a mansion?" The female of light scoffed.

"Politics." muttered Patamon. "Always, always politics."

The magical woman took off her cloak. "Come on, we are going there since 5 seconds ago." The group nodded.

-real world, Odaiba Middle School 3:15-

After school Tai engaged Hotaru outside the school and wanted to talk to her. The two of them strolled down the city conversing with each other. "Finally, Izzy freaked out when I suggested we wack his computer."

"Aw Taichi that's not right."

He chuckled. "Yeah, but it was my only solution at the time. It was a paper that was due. The computer froze so… why not?"

"Still, by the way you describe him I wouldn't think you would hang out with him."

"Izzy, Jyou, and Yamato are my best bros. We stick together like glue."

"That's good, you guys are the best of friends."

"It was thanks to summer camp." Tai didn't want to tell the whole truth, but when the time is right he'll reveal Agumon to her…. Actually pretty much everybody witnessed the Armageddonmon battle. It was dark so not everyone could see their faces. He could ask her. "Hey Hotaru what do you think of those monsters?"

"You mean those creatures everyone are talking about? Digimon, I was there when that huge monster fought that white knight and the dragon. That was amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that dragon called himself Imperialdramon right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Tai are there more out there?"

"What would say if I have one of them in my room?"

Hotaru turned and her eyes widen. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, what would you say if I had an orange dinosaur that could become huge?"

"I-I don't know. I was really scared during that whole ordeal."

Tai frowned. "Yeah.." His attention drifted to the McDonalds across the street. Those chains are everywhere. "Hungry?"

"I'm thirsty." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go chow down."

Hotaru blushed. "Okay."

-Rising falls, Astamon's Mansion-

The group of heroes stood in front of the black gates of a red mansion. Surrounding the mansion was a moat. A bridge attached itself from the gate to the bridge. Why anyone would want to live in the middle of this place is beyond anyone's guess. Witchmon turned to everyone present. "If we do this right, we won't have to fight."

Daisuke nodded. "If not, then from what you said, we will have a tough fight on our hands."

T.K. crossed his arms. "Astamon already gives me the chills."

Kari started shivering, she could feel the darkness from inside. She didn't want to go, but she had no choice. He possessed something that was dangerous and could threatened life. So she had to stand strong. A hand patted her on the back, she turned to owner of hand, Sora.

"Easy girl."

"Thanks Sora."

Witchmon pressed the button on the gate. 10 seconds later a voice was heard.

"Mrow, this is Astamon's mansion. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I made the request, my name is Witchmon from the Synthesis Corp. "

"OH! Really! Come on in." The gates started to open. The small group walked across the bridge.

The door to the mansion opened up and waiting for them was a humanoid catgirl. She a grey cat with tails, each tail had one gold ring. She wore white leopard pants, two goldrings and large pendant around her waist. She wore a red bra that barely covered her chest. She arms were long and also had two gold bracelets each on them as well as her feet. He claws on her hands and feet were red with yellow tips. She had long red hair that reached down to her back. She wore a transparent veil over her mouth to her neck. She gazed at them with her bright green eyes.

"MROW! HELLO, I'm Persiamon, personal assistant to the good looking Astamon. You can call me Persi."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So come if you want to meet with my boss, then you gotta follow me."

She winked. Patamon, Daisuke, and Veemon gawked at her, the girls were annoyed, and T.K… he glared at the figure walking down the stairs.

"That's fine Persi." Everyone looked at and found digimon wearing a suit that a 20's Italian gangster would wear. He wore some type of black beast mask with red eyes and horns that covered his nose and eyes. His lower face was more human like. He had silver spiky hair. Covering his suit was grey and red robe. Small Purple wings were on his back. He carried a Tommy Gun in his left hand.

"So these are the so called Digidestined. Children no less, to the great 4 beast needed humans. Well I do say you are mildly intriguing." He turned to Kari. "Ah, Dragomon soon to be love slave."

Kari gasped, Gatomon jumped in front. Davis and T.k. stood in front of her. Sora brandish her D-Terminal.

"Word of advice child of light keep your guard up. That digimon won't rest until he has you. Then you will produce the next heir of his."

"SHUT UP!" T.K. stepped forward while holding his D-Terminal. Witchmon blocked him.

"Stop it Astamon. We came for the Phantom Stone."

"Business I see. Yeah that little nugget is locked tight in my vault. That power is too annoying. I mean I had it with me when I was eating my chicken, then it sucked up the flavor. The nerve of it."

"Astamon, my sources said someone sold you this stone. This was the same person who gave a piece of it to a comrade of mine."

"Oh? OH! That was the wanderer going by the name of The Rogue. Yes, he sold it me and said he would come back for it soon. Don't know why, he hasn't been seen since last year."

Witchmon gasped. "Roguemon?"

"Yes, although he probably sold it to me knowing I wouldn't be corrupted by it. With that power you could use it to create dark and terrible creatures….. sounds exciting."

The destined of love frowned. "Only you would find that enjoyable."

"Yes, but why should I use it. Look at this." He spread his arms. "Why take over the world weapons and war, when this is much more fun. I'm thinking of opening a chain of restaurants soon."

"Wouldn't you all like to be the first people eat the food."

"No thanks." The human destined replied.

"Hn, oh well. More for everyone else."

"We need the stone." said Witchmon.

"For what?"

"To destroy it, I know of a place where it can be destroyed permanently. The same place it was forged."

"The mountain of Devils? Hmmm, sure."

T.K. blinked. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, in fact Roguemon owes me. If he doesn't find it here then he might as well search for it until he dies. HA!"

Rumble. The mansion shook followed by an explosion above.

"What was that?" gasped the pink bird.

"Sounds like it came from above." replied the white cat.

Astamon narrowed his eyes. "No one and I mean no one sneaks in here and destroys my property!"

Boom! Persiamon started panicking, she heard her communicator go off.

"AH! He escaped outside! Persi get Astamon and alert him." Astamon blizted past the destined, bum rushed the door and halted his movement. He looked up and saw Roguemon landing on the bridge. He snarled.

"ROOOOGUEMON!"

The digimon turned to face the demon. "Mine!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE ASKED!" roared the suit digimon. "NOW YOU DIE!"

Roguemon smirked and phased out. The demon man growled, he turned back to the destined. "YOU! ALL OF YOU! FIND HIM AND TEAR HIM UP! PERSIAMON TELL THE GRUNTS TO FIX THIS PLACE!"

He dashed down the bridge, suddenly a piece of paper flew in his face. HE took it out and read it. "_Catch me if you can._" He crumpled the paper. "Damn you."

The destined exited out. "We have to find that guy." ordered Daisuke.

Veemon Ultimate digivolve to…. BlitzV-dramon.

Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon.

Patamon Ultimate digivolve to… MagnaAngemon.

Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon. "Why not Garudamon."

"Time is of the essence Sora, I believe I can be fast in this form."

"Alright, TALLY HO!" shouted Daisuke.

The Dragon digimon grumbled. "Dai, that's uncool."

"Oh… well let's do it to it."

Angewomon sighed. "That's just corny."

"No time, let's go!"

The digimon carried their partners to the city. Astamon raced on ahead. He didn't care about getting the Phantom Stone. He wanted Roguemon pay every last sent on his mansion.

-Mcdonalds, Real world-

Tai and Hotaru laughed as walked from McDonalds. "Daisuke then fell into pudding."

"Ha oh wow."

"Then he goes, 'who put this here?' Suddenly it seemed more hilarious than usual."

"Man, Daisuke sounds like a character."

"He always is, he looked up to me since I met him. He has changed since then. He was more hotheaded and prone to leap before thinking. He will still do it, but he will be think of a solution to a problem."

"Sounds like my brother."

"Oh you have brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Kenta, an adorable little guy."

"Well, I'll have to meet him someday."

"You think HiKari and I could hang out?"

"Sure, you can teach her how to stop wearing pink. She's like Mimi sometimes."

"Your friend in America? The one that Koushirou has a crush on?"

"Crush? He likes her. Sora told me Mimi likes him too, but afraid of the long distance. 6 months she'll move back here."

"Really? That wonderful."

"Yep, Izzy is thrilled."

They stopped at an intersection. The brown haired girl looked down the left side. "I live over there."

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Okay." The two continued to walk down the street, looking at buildings, watching them go by. Suddenly a thought sprung up in Hotaru. "Do you believe in Miracles?"

"Miracles? Well, I guess, sometimes stranger things happen. I heard that some guy who was suppose to stay in his wheel chair could walk again. If that's not a miracle then what is?"

"Having faith that there are some, that's good way to start. Besides, what made you ask that question?"

"My cousin has leukemia. I just found out about that yesterday. He's going to get therapy so going to the hospital and losing all his hair. He's scared, I'm scared. We are close."

"Have courage. Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality."

The girl started giggling. "That's cute Taichi, I'll remember that. In fact it should be inputted into a game or something.

"Or something. Tell me about your parents?"

"Mom's a nurse, dad's a office man, stays in a cubical and punches numbers."

"Heh, my mom stays at home my father is high up in the corporate ladder. Are your parents around?

"They're not home that much. It's just me and my brother until 8."

"I see."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being a gentlemen and walking me home, that's rare in today's day of age." She formed a gentle smile.

Tai smiled back. "You are welcome." The two continued strolling down the sidewalk.

-Rising Falls-

Rogue leapt from building to building. He stopped and turned back. Astamon raced the sky and pointed his tommy gun at him. "HELL FIRE!"

The tiger man growled and dodged the bullets coming at him. "MAVERIK!"

The tiger phased out as the demon man struck the roof. He dove crashed through roof and through each floor of the building. Almost all the Floramon in the building ran out before it collapsed in on itself. The demon man burst out of the rumble with his right hand holding the neck of the flower digimon.

"YOU!" He crushed the digimon's neck, letting it fall on the floor in crumpled heap.

He dashed away, seconds later the digimon burst into data. Roguemon looked up and saw BlitzV-dramon diving toward him. He smiled and jumped up, but the dragon stopped and swung his tail. The impact caused the tiger man to be thrown back.

"They didn't put the Blitz in V-dramon for nothing."

"You said it." The gogglehead cheered.

Birdramon tried to snatch the man with her claws, but Roguemon kicked her away. He saw Astamon coming again and pulled out something from his pocket.

"I didn't come here unprepaired." He took out a capsule and threw at the ground. Pink gooped formed where it was. As soon as the demon man stepped on it, he was stuck.

"Wh-?" He fell face forward into the goop, getting his head caught."

MangaAngemon softly shook his head. "Gee, that's just…. sad."

"He's going to be pissed off once he breaks free." replied T.K. Roguemon smirked. "20 minutes, enough time for me get out here."

"HOLD IT YOU!" Witchmon came flying at him with her broom in hand. "You don't escape." She started to glow.

Withcmon digivolve to…..

In her place was a magic swordwoman. She wore a red body suit that fit her figure well. She donned on silver metal boots with green gems at the tip and gold painted coloring around the top part of her boots. She donned a breast plate that covered her chest to the pelivis, each had green gems as well. She donned on arm guards that had green gems on them as well. Brown gloves were on her hands covering herself when she wielded her weapon. Finally her silver hair was covered by cap and crown with a green gem attached the base of the crown. She wielded a magic sword that in a sheath.

LadyMistymon.

Roguemon snarled. "So there is a female counterpart to Mistymon. Yes, I encountered him in my travels."

"Then like him, I will slay you."

"If you can catch me first."

He side maneuvered the woman and jumped toward roof. Angewomon rushed over to get him, but the tiger kicked her in face. "Useless whore."

"EXCUSE ME!" Angewomon stopped in mid air. "Celestial Ar-!"

With quick reflex, he threw capsule in her mouth. She swallowed it by accident. The she started to spaz.

"ANGEWOMON!" Kari cried. "HOLD ON! PLEASE!"

Then the ange digmon started throwing up. She landed on the roof and continue release the vomit. Kari hopped off.

"No."

Birdramon digivolve to….. Garudamon.

"GARUDA CLAW!"

SMASH! The tiger felt his body nearly being crushed by the large hand of the ultimate level bird. The avian lifted her claw revealing Roguemon sprawled out on the ground. He picked himself up and growled.

"All of my hate." He leapt toward the bird. "Zero Impact Claw!"

Garudamon felt her stomach was on fire as the attack caused her to gag and fall on the ground, crushing some buildings. Roguemon smirked and sprinted down the streets of Rising Falls. MagnaAngemon landed near his female counterpart. T.K. saw the woman revert back to Salamon.

"Magna Antidote." The ray of light shined down on the cat, moments later the cat stopped throwing up. "Rest Salamon, we'll handle the rest from here."

"Beep, beep." T.K. looked at his D-Terminal and saw message from Yamato. "Great there here." He began to reply."

Meanwhile BlitzV-dramon and Daisuke raced after the beast. "Digital Gear Engage!" Daisuke armor appeared on his body, his spear materialized his hand. "Let's go!"

Roguemon dashed from roof top to roof top. He made this into a game, he could just jump into a portal if he wanted to, they didn't know he was in league with Demon. At least not yet, in fact he was keeping this until Demon needed this. Then he would search for the Maiden's Tear.

"WOLF CLAW!" WereGarurumon's attack sent the digimon to the ground. Roguemon flipped and landed on his feet.

"HOLD IT!"

The tiger digimon looked to his left as the digimon cleared the as Brachiomon launched his Brachio bubble. He threw his dagger, popping the bubble, and raced toward the dino. Iori, in his digital gear leapt and grabbed the dagger. He then threw back the digimon at the digimon, who caught. Iori raised his axe. "Surrender the Phantom Stone!"

Izzy landed on the ground and pointed his Omega Gun X at the fiend. MegaKabuterrimon floated above him.

Roguemon narrowed his eyes. "I know most of you can evolve to Mega." He smiled as he reached into his utility belt. "Quite frankly, I'm not going to deal with you."

A portal opened up and out appeared 6 dozen ChaosTankmon. These Tankmon were larger and their metal was red in color. BlitzV-dramon came into view and gasped. "What?"

"ATTACK!" ordered the rogue.

"MALEVIOLENT CANNON!"

BA-BOOM!

The attacks destroyed buildings, streets, and annihilated any digimon lower than Ultimate. These guys were the finest robots built by the Demon and Dragomon. Yamato watched the carnage and couldn't see Roguemon anywhere. "DAMN IT! He got away. WereGarurumon do you know where he is?"

The wolf digimon devolved. Gabumon warp digivolve to…. MetalGarurumon! The metallic Wolf used his sensor to pick up the trail of the tiger.

Yamato leapt down below with his weapons in hand. He had on a black body suit was equipped with blue armor that had the crest of friendship on his blue headband. "I trained with Piximon to unlock this power and thanks to the Seed of Wisdom I have this power." He landed below. "X-Slash!"

The X energy carved through a ChaosTankmon, damaging it. Daisuke and BlitzV-dramon dove down to attack. Garudamon and MagnaAngemon arrived. Kari and Gatomon rode with Sora. The three of jumped on to the building so the digimon can attack. Sora picked up and raised and aimed of her arrows. Her attire was red which was similar to what Link wore from the Legend of Zelda. She fired, the tip of the arrow turned into a giant punching and crushed ChaosTankmon.

"Labramon wasn't kidding." awed Kari.

"I feel like Green Arrow." Sora said as she leapt up in the air and fired a few energy arrows. One of them managed to pierce the armor of the robots, but it only delayed its action. MetalGarurumon's ears perked as he looked to the North.

"Yamato I-."

"ROGUEMON!" Astamon hollered as landed near the metal wolf.

He searched the area. "He's north."

"Thanks kid." He dashed off after the tiger, followed by MetalGarurumon.

Iori dodged attack after attack, putting his skills from Kendo to good use. He moved to the side.

"Devastation!"

A quick swipe manage to cut into one of the arms, damaging it. He jumped on top of one of them and raised his axe. "I'm sorry, but its to stop you."

"I SERVE DEMON!"

"Then I won't show mercy."

He cut through the head armor. He raised it up again and used devastation. He brought down, hard into the core and jumped off before it exploded. Iori sighed, pointless death could have been avoided. He turned around to face the rest. Brachiomon swiped its tail, knocking the minions away. Then fire more Brachio bubbles, damaging the circuits on the digimon. MegaKabuterrimon fired a horn buster destroying 2 Chaos Tankmon below. He looked back to find more flying toward him.

"Oh I see. HORN BUSTER!" The two dodged the attack which managed to destroy the rest.

"Missile Rage!"

Their cannon morphed into a missile launched and fired their missiles at the insect. Mega roared in pain after receiving the attacks. He growled and fired another horn buster. This when they dodged he flew toward them and smacked them down to the street. Izzy dodged their continuous machine guns. He looked through his bullet case and found one that seemed interesting.

"Mr. Explode." He muttered. "Labramon what the hell were you thinking?"

He loaded three bullets like that and ran out of the cover. He fired three shots into three ChaosTankmon. Even though the bullets were lodged in there, they still kept moving. Izzy blinked and ran for cover. Suddenly, the three machine digimon exploded. After the explosion he heard someone yelled hurray and confetti landed near him. He looked around as the confetti landed on the street.

"Labramon are on you something?"

The angel digimon slashed through the tank the digimon. T.K. leapt at one with his fist raised.

"Heavy Fist!"

Punched one in the head, the seed of wisdom managed to increased their experience and strength. Before they were barely hanging on when they fought those SinVilemon, but now they were all like Meta Humans when they equipped their gear. Each new battle or training gave the ability to learn new techniques. T.K. frowned, he only put a dent in it. So he kept hitting and hitting and hitting until he managed to make a hole. He blinked when he saw the core.

He grabbed it and yanked it out. Deactivating its life source. He gazed up and saw launching his Dragon Dive and pierced it shoulder blade. The gogglehead jumped off and managed to dodge its chain saw. He jumped at again and managed to take its arm with chain saw off after it was weakened before. He then rammed his spear into the damaged hole, destroying the core. He leapt away before it exploded. LadyMistymon cleaved through one of the tank digimon with her blade. Unlike Mistymon, she had a wind based Sword which did better damage to the machines. She turned around and dodged another attack that was aimed at her.

"You can't stop me Roguemon." With all her strength she cleaved it in half. "MetalGarurumon you have to stop him."

-different area in town-

While the children were occupied with the battle, MetalGarurumon and Astamon chased the digimon throughout town. Astamon was leveling anything in his path and that included innocent bystanders. He picked up his gun and released more shots. MetalGarurumon released his Ice Wolf Claw. The attacks converged and struck the villain. Roguemon was sent flying back and landed in a heap.

"MAVERIK!"

Astamon foot struck the tigerman, a dust cloud enveloped them. The wolf landed as the dust cloud settled. Astamon gaped, he hit a log.

"Shinobi tactics? ROGUEMON!"

"Here."

The tiger grabbed the demon man and tossed him into a building. MetalGarurumon rammed in him and pushed him into a building. Roguemon kicked him the stomach and punch him the snout. The wolf spun his tail and smacked him across the face. The wolf opened up his compartments and released his artillery. Roguemon gasped as the blast impacted him and sent him flying down below. Astamon raced at him with blinding rage. Once the tiger landed, he reached into his pants and pulled out a diamond. The deman man stopped near inches from him.

"What's that?"

"My payment, this is Feral Diamond. It is probably worth alot on the black market."

"Done."

The wolf landed near the two. "What?"

"Oh chosen digimon, it is business, he wrecked my mansion and then he pays it back. Whatever happens here is your problem."

With that said he left. Roguemon turned to the wolf. "I wish to fight you again, but only at your Ultimate Level. You seemed more honed in on your skill than other WereGarurumon. Yes, you look like it."

The metal wolf snorted. "What about it?"

"Someday we will meet in combat, I hope you will provide me a worthy challenge." "I can't let you go with that."

"Sorry, but it is important. Private actually." He threw a gas bomb. The wolf blew away the smoke only for the rogue to vanish.

He sighed. "A failed mission."

The last ChaosTankmon fell as BlitzV-dramon smacked it away. Everyone in the area looked around at the damage. Iori sighed. "All this for a stone."

"No." T.K. stood beside him. "This was a game to him. In fact are we still unprepaired?"

"No way." Daisuke landed beside them. "This was a minor setback. We'll get stronger. I feel more prepared than ever."

"Daisuke, we better start training harder. I'm not going let them nab Kari."

"I won't either. We'll win, we'll find away to get to Roguemon and the Phantom Stone."

"Daisuke, you are one hotheaded guy."

"Um… thanks?" Kari watched them talk amongst them. She saw MetalGarurumon coming into view. The wolf landed by Yamato and devolved back to Gabumon.

"Sorry guys, Roguemon got away."

The magic swordswoman frowned. "He was always known for his cunning, you guys weren't prepared for him. He'll show up if he wants. What about Astamon?"

"Hn, he gave him the Feral Diamond as payment for his damaged house."

She female digimon reverted back to Witchmon. "Go home kids get some rest. I'm heading back to the City of Lights. Call me when you need help." Everyone nodded. They lost this battle, hopefully they will pull through with the next."

-unknown location 4:10

The rogue digimon glared at the viewing orb with Demon. "Did you make an example out of Rising Falls?"

"Yes, heavy damage, many suffered just as you wished."

"That'll put a dent on the egos of the destined and it will tell the Brotherhood not to mess with us. Demon out."

The orb vanished. Roguemon sighed and took out the Phantom Stone. "Soon."

-Kamiya Apartment 6:00pm-

The door opened and in came Tai. His mother looked toward him. "Wash up Taichi, dinner will be ready soon."

"Thanks mom." He walked in to the room and found Kari writing in her journal. "So what happened today?"

"We lost a battle Tai, Rogue got away with the Phantom Stone."

"Oh." The boy frowned. Well, I made progress with Hotaru."

"Oh, so how did it go?"

"Well, I'm going to show her Agumon soon."

"When you do that, I'll show her Gatomon."

"Great, then it's settled then."

-Brotherhood base-

The female demon lord smirked. BaneRosemon covered herself in a blanket as Lilthmon approached the door. She opened to find Crimsonmon at the door. "You, how dare you interrupt us!"

"Hn, do you remember Titaniamon?"

The evil demon lord snarled. "That wench cost me my mansion. I'll never forgive her."

"There are rumors of her resting place somewhere."

-next chapter. Wrath of Crimsonmon-

Yeah, I'm back, I don't know how frequent I'll update, but I lost interest in writing for awhile. I want folks to go back and re-read the first eight 8 chapters. I changed a few things.


End file.
